Oblivion
by EXY.Uli
Summary: The five years apart had been most peaceful, she said, yet the human heart possessed a force much stronger than the logical mind. When an unexpected assassination collided their lives together once more, all traces of common sense were gone. AxC
1. Prologue

**She said that the five years apart had been the most peaceful five years of her life. 'To live' is to be able to move pass what was left behind- the war, the ciaos, and themselves. They had held onto peace as their mandatory standard in life, but when they met again, their common sense was broken, and apparently, so was peace. AxC**

**N/A: It's my first Gundam Seed, so any comments or flames ARE welcomed. I'm always ready to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Destiny…but…I'd rather not own it, because if I was the owner, chances are I'd die a very tragic death at the hands of ASUCAGA fans…lol…**

C.E 75—OCTOBER 14th ……….TWO YEARS AFTER THE WAR

The air was fresh and cool in the early morning, and although it had always been so, a certain silver haired man took notice of it for the first time in a long while and found it very comforting and relaxing as the gentle breeze caressed his face. Surprisingly, he noted the air to be visibly different, even as he knew that the carefully generated air was the same since the day the first PLANT was created. Nonetheless, Yzak Joule was sure that he felt a definite change in the atmosphere. Maybe it was because there was now an ingredient called peace mixed in it.

The war was over and hopefully over for good, given that today was the anniversary of the second peaceful year after the Second Bloody Valentine War in C.E 73. Coming out from the PLANT's Supreme Office building on an early leave, the young councilman had sighed in good humour and drove off to his usual place- Café Louté- a quiet little coffee shop on 16th Rd.

Café Louté was small, but very sophisticated in its interior decorations. Opening early and closing late, it was applauded more than once for its unconditionally amazing service to the customers. By all means, the café was costly, but that meant nothing to Yzak if the shop can serve the best tasting coffee in all of Aprilius One.

Looking up with a genuine smile, the maitre d' had recognized his regular visitor immediately when the golden bell tinkered charmingly. Meeting Yzak's piercing, azure eyes as he pushed through the glass entrance, the maitre d' didn't need another word to know that Yzak wanted the seat at the far corner, against the huge, dropping window.

"Espresso again, I presume, Councilman Joule?" The maitre d' set the cup down with grace.

"Yes, thank you, Roy." Yzak replied absent-mindedly.

Knowing his common guest was not the type to welcome a chat unless he demanded one; Roy left swiftly and went back to his work. Seeping his drink, Yzak sighed again and sank into his cushioned velvet sofa. Had it been a meeting with the Supreme Council, Yzak would've died first before slouching so uncharacteristically into his seat, but this was not the Meeting Office, so he saw no need of torturing his back. Closing his reading-worn eyes, Yzak faintly overheard a conversation between two men and a woman. Heck, he hardly wanted to eavesdrop, that wasn't his style, but what the people were saying was truly worth listening to, and he guessed that it wouldn't be eavesdropping if he just happened to overheard them unintentionally.

"_Did you hear? Chairwoman Clyne is resigning from her position?" _

_**Idiots, it's been publicly announced this morning, everyone who's not deaf knows. **_

"_Oh yeah, I heard, but for what reason though? I thought Lacus Clyne was pretty good at the job. She's made some historic changes between the PLANT and Earth since she came to power? And it's so unexpected for her to just leave. I don't think this is good." _The woman spoke with a bit of alarm.

"_It's a bit of a surprise alright, but Clyne didn't just leave without plans for the future. Didn't they say that Zala was going to take over her job? Besides she going to Orb to take on that new project ORB, PLANT and EA came up with. Something about lending a hand to desperate areas on Earth where it was most damaged by the war- to upgrade their food production rate, also to rebuild Junius Seven and Heliopolis. I'm telling you, that woman knows her stuff."_

_**You bet she does, but apparently family is more important to Lacus Clyne than her job. **_Yzak thought to himself.

To the public, the Chairwoman's sudden resignation was due to the need to lead Project Peace Repair. To the members of Zaft's government, it was more importantly done so that she can be with her husband, Supreme Militaries Commander Kira Yamato, whom she got married to half a year ago. However, according to Lacus's close friends, her real intention was caused by her expectancy of a child in the next couple of months. The last part, well…was not publicly known.

Kira had nearly gone ballistic after finding out that Lacus was pregnant, and had insisted to be by his wife's side for every single second until the child is safely born…which is not really realistic, so Orb's Representative/ Princess Cagalli Yula Attha requested for Lacus to lead the new project instead of Orb's Minister of IPP (International Profound Peace) - Victoriese Du'quaine. This way, because the assignment's HQ was in Orb, Lacus would be closer to Kira.

Off course, with Lacus gone, the only person left suitable to take on the Head Office was Councilman Athrun Zala.

_**Better him than me, **_Yzak thought in relief. Quite surprisingly, he was dubbed as totally uncooperative on being a presidential candidate because he didn't want anything to do with politics if wasn't for his mother. Ezalia Joule had been released from house arrest after Lacus came became Chairwoman, but then she had inconveniently announced early retirement, thus pushing Yzak to fill her position.

"_So Zala is taking the spot." _One of the man said_, "It should be okay with him. After all, he and Clyne had…."_

Looking beside his empty cup, Yzak's attention was drawn away from the conversation and his ice-blue eyes spotted a copy of that day's paper on the antique coffee table. Picking it up, he grunted as he read the front headline, obviously not impressed with celebrities and their need to catch everyone's attention with the announcements in their lives…

**ZALA & HAWKE: ANNOUNCED ENGAGEMENT**

The bold letters imprinted on the cover page made Yzak Joule think of a certain blonde soldier he saw aboard the Archangel during the battle of Jachin Due where he got injured and followed Dearka back to get treated. The girl appealed to him, even at first sight, of the bright sun on Christmas morning- shinning with a kind of willful energy that enshrouds everyone with new hope and determination. Yzak had only got one good at her, but her image had evidently embedded into his memory. It was hard not to notice: her hair had been like the golden rays of the sun; her eyes were absolutely intoxicating because of the sincere divinity and obstinate spirit glowing in the depth of it…

Yzak had once noticed how Athrun always put the propriety of her safety in front of everything, and the way his arms lingered at her waist and the smiled he bestowed upon her was obvious enough for Yzak to figure out the situation. At the time, he had secretly commented on Athrun's good taste. Although he never told his friend that, Yzak somehow thought that Athrun had finally found his future. Nonetheless, that account had been proven to be one of the many faulty statements Yzak made on Athrun, because as it seemed now, the soon-to-be Mrs. Zala was not Orb's fiery princess.

Sighing, he wondered how she'd react if this copy of the news ever got to her….

Yzak decided to go home, when somebody suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he swung around. "What's your frig-"

"Captain."

It was Shiho Hahnenfuss. His heart leaped.

"Shiho, what are you-"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Shiho's face was impassive; her eyes were strangely weary, and Yzak's pulse quickened at the sight of her. He nodded, and Shiho hesitantly took his hand and led him away. She didn't say another word until much later. Instead, she merely held Yzak's hand as she walked towards a park near by. Okay…she didn't even look at him again, and behind her, Yzak's heart rate never went down to anything lower than 200, and he was sweating something fierce even when the weather was chilling. All the way, his eyes twitched not by annoyance but with utter confusion and nervousness. He was sure his hands were wet, but Shiho didn't seem to notice. Finally, as they came into the deserted park, Shiho began talking again. He tried to catch her eyes, but the female Major spoke looking at a place afar.

"I am leaving."

Her three simple words had frozen his blood.

They had fought in the park, with pedestrians watching in amusement. In the end, crying, Shiho had ran away, but not before telling him that she'd be back. But half a year passed and there was not even a letter from her. Then one day, a huge explosion was reported on Earth in Swedan. Thankfully, the incident was reported to be totally accidental, so no further investigation was held and the terror did not escalate. Nevertheless, the good new which calmed many alarmed citizens was not there to stop Yzak's world from shattering like glass when Shiho Hahnenfuss was listed at the top of the MIA list along with many members and workers.

From that instant, life was no more than death.

Yet like they say, time washes away all pain- the occurrence of the explosion, over time, had slowly erased itself from people's memories, but quite catalytically though, Yzak's peace that had died with the event's impact was lost in the oblivion forever; something time washing was never going to bring it back. On which ever the case, nobody, not even the devastated Yzak Joule, had anticipated that the explosion had been a starting point of many problems and fears, and had known that even as the war-less life carried on, the core of peace was beginning to rot from that moment, thus creates the beginning of a deathly cataclysm which would soon face the people of the Cosmic Era.

_To be continued….._

_**N/A: So what do you think?...this is just a prologue….is Athrun really going to marry Meyrin…what about Cagalli…and what happened in Sweden with Shiho?...please review…even if you don't like it….THX A LOT!!!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: There's the first chapter. Enjoy. Thankful for all those who reviewed.**

* * *

**C.E 78- June 15****th**** ……FIVE YEARS AFTER THE SECOND WAR, THREE YEARS AFTER PROLOGUE**

P.L.A.N.T.S PRESENTS--- Mr. Kira and Mrs. Lacus Clyne Yamato,

You Are Invited to….

The Wedding Celebration Of

Chairman Athrun P. Zala and Miss. Meyrin R. Hawke

Date: Wednesday, June 15th

Location: Grand Cathedral, December City

The morning was calm as the scenery near the Orphanage wore its coat of fiery flames - sizzling red, sunlit yellow, neon orange, and olive green. It was an amazing sight for many of the first-time visitors to Orb, owing to the fact that even amid the rebirth of spring, the leaves looked as though it were still autumn. Pondering on the amazing view, not many people missed to ask how that was to be. Of course not many of them got a correct answer either. The truth was that this nature-forbidding record was the result of Kira's mischief while fiddling with experiments. And now that the woods wore their coats of wildfire all year long, the outlook of the seashore would always be beautiful.

Along the damp, chilling beach, children's trickling laughters were merged with the low rhythmic crushing of cool, ocean waves bowing against the rocky shore. From afar, the watchful guardians stood in their places on the high balcony. While usually they laughed and talked as kids ran free under their eyes, today however, any sighs of merriment seemed to have fled from their faces.

"So Athrun's getting married," The female with gorgeous, flowing pink hair said in a whispery tone. She held the piece of card in her hand, chewing on her lips thoughtfully. Lacus Clyne Yamato lowered her worried gaze towards the small words at the corner- Confirmation Date: June 1st C.E 78. That was two weeks ago, but whenever she had tried to mention it to her husband, he'd always change the subject.

"Kira, the wedding is tonight. Don't you think we ought to go?"

Silence.

She tried again. "I wonder what postponed the wedding for so long? Athrun and Meyrin were engaged three years ago."

Lacus ran her index finger across Athrun's flourishing cursive. Beside her, Kira's posture was stiff, and the muscle around his jaw was tense. Even when the sun was shining, and the sky was the colour of rain- washed blue, Lacus sensed in discomfort that the clouds above Kira's head were full of menace. He was glaring at some spot yonder, and his usual kind lavender eyes now turned into dark pools of midnight-violet. Although on the surface his features remain callous, inside those icy deep orbs, cold wrath was brewing slowly as a dark dragon screamed snarling fury and rage. Lacus was frightened; she hadn't seen that spirit in Kira for years, only during the wars, but now, the demon had returned.

"I know how you feel. She's…at a time like this, it would seem that he was never her destiny. We shouldn't try controlling fate. Besides," Lacus faltered, feeling Kira's gaze boring into her shoulder. She lifted her head. Waxflower-blue met amethyst mauve. A message was send. "M-Meyrin…she's a good girl. She'd be good f-for him, Kira. Athrun is not only the Chairman of PLANTS but your best fri-"

Kira cut her short, "Is she going?"

"I-I…" Lacus was on the verge of tears. They were both avoiding having to say their names. "I don't know. She never told me. I went over two days ago. She looked pale- or she was…sick, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Sick. She was always sick. She never recovered, not after five years of pain. She's not going, isn't she?" Kira turned to sit down on his wither chair. "She never wanted to have anything to do with it since the announcement was made three years ago. Lord knows what held up the wedding for so long. Three years, Lacus. It was torture for her. How do you think she felt!!! To see them together, but not married, so the damned news press had to constantly update on every little thing that they did in public. September 15th, Zala and Hawke dined together in this place and that. November 6th, Zala called Hawke his angel. July 12th….all those pictures of them kissing and hugging in public are like hard slaps across her face!! Each strike leaves a deep cut in her heart. He's a liar for ever promising he'd protector her, and he's a BASTARD for having the nerve to ask her to their wedding after not evening speaking to her for 5 years!!! Is he trying to force her into insanity??"

Lacus flinched. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kira was shouting. Kira never shouted. "But Kira, we're the closest family Athrun's got, and he had personally asked you to be his best man the way you had asked for him. If you refuse to show up, you'll ruin the first day to their marriage. Not only to Athrun, but to Meyrin too…"

Kira leaped.

"Then to HELL with their marriage!!!" He tightened his grip around the cup of tea and pounded it against the glass coffee table. The cup burst in his hands, splattering hot tea everywhere and the million little pieces of glass went right into his flesh. The young woman's eyes widened. Her hand flew to her face to muffle her scream. Lacus stood in shock and fear and stared at her 'berserker' husband.

Kira cringed in pain, yet the burning tea and the cutting glass seemed to do the tumult of his mind a little good. Painful conscience kicked in and willed over his morbid nature. The logical common sense of a coordinator bested his emotional outburst. For the next moment, the ultimate coordinator suddenly realized for what he just said and did. Immediately, Kira became unsettling still. He slumped forward in his chair and dropped his head low between his knees. His body shook a bit, and his voice was quiet when he tried to speak, but Lacus heard the regret in his tone.

"I'm so sorry Lacus…I shouldn't have screamed at you or say those words about Athrun and Meyrin. It's not your fault. I'm just- I'm just…I'm a terribly person." The pink haired songstress dropped to her knees at Kira's side and threw her arms around his chest, burying her face in the nook of his neck. "Hush Kira. Don't ever say such a thing. Nobody has any right to say you're not a wonderful person. You were angry, that's all. Everyone gets angry sometimes. It's going to be alright."

Kira wrapped his good hand around his wife's waist and pressed himself against her, taking in her sweet florescent aroma. He closed his eyes and let the beating of her heart and her even breath be the metronome to his soul. Lacus began singing a soft tune she often used to hum to Estella and Lucius at night, when she rocked their cribs. Kira laid his head on Lacus's shoulder, letting her stroke his hair and rock him gently as though he was a child as well. Soon, he was calm again, and the clouds above him dispatched. Inside, he could feel his heart smile.

"Don't ever leave me, Lacus. I don't want to be Cagalli."

Warmness spread cross Lacus's chest, "I'll stay with you Kira for as long as you'd like. Whether it'd be a minute that you want or eternity."

Their lips met in a soft, short kiss; nevertheless, it was enough for Lacus to know that_ her_ Kira was back. Then, taking his bloody hand in hers, she stood up, "Come, let's go clean your hand."

Kira smiled wholeheartedly, "I'll call Athrun later." See that his beloved's eyes lit up encouragingly, he continued, 'Estella and Lucius would be so excited."

"Three year olds, they're excited for everything. Athrun said that if Estella decides to come, she can be the flower girl." Lacus giggled, "So, what made you change your mind, Mr. Yamato?"

Kira chuckled back, "Well, Orb will need a representative if Cagalli decides to bail."

It wasn't quite the answer Lacus longed, but it was a start. "Hum."

---------------------------

The sun's morning radiance had faded behind the thin veils of clouds. From the Bell Tower, twelve deep peals chimed through the streets and alleys, and its echo hung in the air long after. Upon arriving at the front gate of the State Building, Miriallia Haww breathed the lovely aroma of blue roses, soft red lily, sunshine Amaryllis, and royal iris planted in floral patterns along the two sides of the sandstone driveway. Slender willow trees graced along the metal gates and jade hedges. Everything was wonderfully elegant, but the scene lacked something…

Hands clutched at her side, Mir frowned remorsefully at the vague dreariness that had engulfed the beautiful ambiance. She breathed again and marched confidently down the walkway and up the many stairs to the front entrance. It must've been lunch break, for senators and parliament workers were making their way out of the huge oak door, talking and laughing. Hearing a few stolen words of their conversations when she walked by, Mir couldn't help but notice that talks of Chairman Zala's wedding taking place that night in December City was jabbered away on everyone's tongues.

_ "Are you going to the wedding tonight?"….."I wish I was…but no chance Zala was going to invite me."… "Meyrin's a lucky gal."… "Zala is soooo hot"… "Hey I heard they invited 1000 people to their wedding." _Miriallia rolled her eyes at the silly comments, but a trio's talk stirred her impulsive dread.

_ "Representative is so hush-hush about if she's going. I wonder what's up."… "She's just jealous that Meyrin gets the infamous Zala."… "Shut up Roger, you don't half the stuff you say. The princess has more promising marriage proposals than the three of us add together in five life times." … "Hey yeah, yeah, Elina, I heard from one of the guys from IR departments saying that the representative and Prince what's-his-face of Wales are hitting it off."… "Where did you hear that? Hegan said it was Russian Prime Minister- or was it President- that…"_

Miriallia was so tuned in that she lost attention of where she was going and before she knew it, papers were flying everywhere. Someone gasped. A package of document smashed into her face.Mir yelped in surprise and tumbled back. When she managed to flap the papers away from herself, she saw an older lady, kneeling on the ground, already picking up the papers. She had straight bangs and her long pearl-black tresses were like raven's feathers, silky straight and a little crimped at the end. As she worked, the end of her hair brushed her elbow and veiled her face. Immediately flushing with embarrassment, Miriallia went up to help and apologize.

"I am soooo sorry, Miss!!! Here, let me help you."

"No, no, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." White sleeve pulled back as the lady reached for a paper and Mir had to bite back a gasp seeing the faint , white scar across her forearm. Judging by the form of the long wound, it should've been a rather deep and vital cut. No normal citizen should have a wound like that unless they seriously hurt themselves

The lady seemed to sense Miriallia staring and quickly took her arm back, causing Mir to snap back to reality as well. "It was rude of me."She instant apologized.

"No, it's okay. People do that sometimes." The lady looked up briefly to the other girl. Unlike Mir's aquamarine, the lady's eyes were dark, like deer's eyes. Mir couldn't catch their colour, for their gaze fixed together for a second too short. Despite that, explicit perplexity and woe were practically seeping through from the two lightless dark pits that were her pupils. Pain, sorrow and an indescribably desire for the truth cumulating in them left the young journalist breathless. Slowly, she realized that this girl wasn't much older than herself- one or two years maximum. It was just her quiet presence that built her wavering maturity. A sense of recognition suddenly hit Mir. The lady looked awfully familiar.

"Do I know you by any chance?" Mir asked out of curiosity. The lass only paused, with her arm stretched to retrieve a package from the ground, hands suspended in the air. For a trice, Mir almost thought that she saw her eyes glow, but then it died and the peaceful moment passed. She replied, "No, I don't think so. If you've been to the State Building, then you'll know I'm the Representative's bodyguard." Standing with the pile of organized paper, she pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder and walked on. Her walk possessed grace and power, Mir noted, and at the top of the stairs, she stopped, "I'm Issy Joe."

Smiling, Mir introduced herself, "Miriallia Haww, and I'm a friend of Cagalli. Can you tell me where she is?"

Nodding lightly of courtesy, Issy inclined her head towards the right, "She'll be in her office at this hour. Representative Attha is not the one to take lunch breaks."

And without another word, she turned and was gone.

--------------------------

"_I'm sorry, what? Say that again! I DARE YOU!!"_

A short brunette fell from her seat outside of the office. Whimpering a bit, the frightened secretary slouched behind the thin, translucent fiberglass that connected to the two sides of her bureau. Usually, the separating wall was to give the Representative's secretary a bit of privacy behind her desk from other passing workers, but everyone knew that on certain days, it served as a protection from the wrath of the ferocious Lioness within the office. Stuffing her hand into the pocket of her work suit and searching out a phone book, she paused to wonder if the phone number of the furniture company was recorded there. Better call them soon or the Lioness would be without a chair or desk to use by tomorrow.

_ Oh, there we go again,_ the secretary thought helplessly, _everyone get ready for level 10 earthquake. Okay…never mind, I'll get ready for the earthquake. Whoever you are, the person on the inside, sorry, can't help you anymore. Rest in peace, I'll make sure to tell your family that you died a loyal, courageous death against the demon. _

Several thumps and loud crashes came from inside the room. Ducking, the young lass was confused when she felt no vibration of the wall against her back. Looking up, she suddenly realized that the commotion was from else where and not the Princess's office, but how would anyone dare to create such a ruckus inside the Parliament Hall was beyond her. Inwardly laughing at herself, the secretary noted with astonishment that Representative Attha hadn't been spiting fire at anyone lately. Working for the Representative for six long years, she could not express, at the moment, how fortunate she was to be still in one piece and functioning properly. But then again, the last five years had been unusually peaceful for the princess, so no more heads were bitten off by her. Despite that, the secretary had to admit that old habits die hard, for she still had her instant reflexes of taking cover whenever there were angry shouts echoing the halls.

Picking up her name tag and cringing at how the misspelled her name and put a 'K' instead of a 'C' in front of 'Cassandra Toms', Cassie made a note to make those idiots to remake a tag for her. The bold golden letters- CAGALLI YULA ATTHA- molded onto the wood somehow took Cassie's attention away from her, and she moped at how nobody ever made a mistake when spelling that name. Then for a second, she stood unmoving and just stared at the closed oak entrance. Gradually, a wide smile bloomed on her face as she thought of the working lady behind of those great heavy doors.

The Supreme Leader of Orb, between the peace-making and the society-repairing, appeared to have proved to the world that she had brilliant mind when it came to tacts and politics. As days passed, Cagalli Yula Attha made herself more and more admirable internationally and across PLANTS. Her commands were the works of law. Her actions were the actions of justice. Her speeches were the words of hope and faith, and in her hands, she held the torch of peace that drove away fear and hate. Shaking her head with wonder, Cassie had realized that her boss managed to accomplish three mandatory 'to do's that she never had a grasp of before…

1. To deceive her enemies (and she has quite a few, to be perfectly honest)

2. To analyze other's true objective behind their lies and rob the dark secrets at the bottom of the heart and mind of every politicians she came in contact with.

3. To conceal her own real thoughts and feelings.

Oh yeah, the princess was young, had many faults and still had a long way to go, but for more than half of the times, she was doing so explicitly well that it could be easily said that not only was she playing with many old 'coops' in the dangerous governmental world, but also had them wrapped around her finger tightly as any chain could bind a prisoner to his cell. Mind you, she still had her occasional table-slamming, cursing-barking moments, but her temper had become a lot less destructive over time. Lately however, the princess's habit seemed to die out completely.

_ "_Is Representative Attha in there?" A voice came from behind. A lady with short russet hair and aquamarine eyes smiled fondly and inquired. She was dressed casually, blue jean shorts and an orange shirt over her white tank top. Cassie didn't recognize her, or approve of the way she dressed. Nobody dared to wear that and enter the Parliament Office. Amongst the suits and formal wearing, she certainly stuck out as a green thumb. William Andrews quickly took his leave seeing that he was given the chance, but even he raised an eyebrow at the lady.

"Do you have an appointment, miss?" Cassie went to check the schedule.

"No. But I'm sure Cagalli would want to see me if you tell her that Miriallia Haww is here."

----------------

"Mir, how's you and Dearka?" Cagalli poured the tea from the steaming pot and offered it to her friend. "You guys got together again?"

Coloured flushed Mir's cheeks, "Yeah. He came to me quite a while after the war. Marched straight into The Press, into my office, and basically embarrassed the both of us in front all my colleague."

Cagalli laughed half-heartedly. That sounded like the Dearka she met on the Archangel. From reliable sources, namely Yzak Joule, who came to Orb about a year and half ago during a visit on behave of PLANT, Cagalli learnt that Dearka quit Zaft, threw the opportunity of a promotion out the door and came to Orb to make up with Miriallia Haww. The two broke up during the time between the two wars. Mir said she was not going to put up with him anymore, that the long distance relationship wasn't working, and Dearka was getting on her nerve. So, she dumped him. Dearka, of course, didn't like commenting on it, or rather, he didn't have time to because right after the break-up, the second war started. Granted, he didn't give in that easily since it was clear that he came back after the ward as soon as he can. Right now, they're keeping it slow and easy, which Mir decided, was for the best. Dearka was a little unsatisfied, according to Yzak, who was filled in on the details after Dearka rejoined Zaft on the urging of Miriallia.

"He isn't going to use me as an excuse if he later regrets losing his position," was Mir's opinion on that.

Miriallia opened her mouth, ready to come here to do the job Kira had convinced to do, but her target had turned her back to on her and sat facing the enormous window, gazing at the sea's strong current bashing against the coast line in white flurries.

Cagalli had changed her old office into a grander room which had a huge cross-room window that dropped to the floor. Even though her old room was smaller and cozier to her taste, Cagalli decided that she couldn't survive another day it in again. When she abruptly declared moving, many people had asked her the same question- _why? _In return, our princess had responded that everything was going to have a fresh start, and she'll begin from changing her office. The old office was haunted by too many tragedies of the past, and she announced it to be off-limit. Since then on, nobody set a foot in that room again.

What our twenty-three year old princess never told anyone, the truth buried under the layers of all her lies, was the fact that her office had too much of his fragrance in the corners and seats, bookshelves and coffee-makers. Everywhere she turned, there were signs of his touch and presence in the place she stayed the most. On some days, the place felt as though he just left to get another cup of coffee. And at the seat he usually took by the door, Cagalli saw his vague figure flipping the newspaper. His ghost was still with her, and when she said that her room was haunted, that was what she meant. In that room time stood still, and if she were to go in again, she'd still be in C.E 73.

Cagalli's golden hair, something she had not the tendency to care of, had grown longer. It used to brush her elbow if she leant to one side, but she cut them and they now reached about the half of her upper arm. She had chose not to use the Emir suit as her attire, said that was part of the history as well. Nothing but black and white existed in her wardrobe, and sporadically indigo blue. Presidential skirts entered her choice of clothing, but she wore only on special occasions. Cagalli still refused to wear high-heel slippers, but the brown combat boots had not been on her feet for a long time.

Miriallia frowned slightly at Cagalli's weary figure. She definitely looked pale, almost touching the brink of unhealthy. There were delicate dark lines under her eyes, but those would go away after a good night of sleep. What occurred to Mir as most disturbing were the two bottomless pools of citrine topaz appearing to be a swirling whirlpool, and sucking all the life and light that goes in. Her eyes were hard around the edges; lightning streaks shooting from her pupil were like knifes, cutting and relentless. An ice age blew across the windows of her soul and they froze still in place. No amount of warmth would melt that sleeping fire.

"So," Mir asked again after a while, changing the subject, "you know I heard from some of your workers that you've got yourself a bundle of marriage deals from gentlemen all over the globe. Is it the Prince of Wales or the Russian President?"

Cagalli knew her friend was teasing. _**Two can play at that game, **_she thought smugly. "Prince Alexander is much too boring a person, but the Vlad does have a very unique Austrian family line from his mother's side. Not to mention that he's got such adoring eyes."

Mir raised an eyebrow in mixed feeling of confusion and shock, "You fancy Vladmir Shevchenlitvin? Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

Cagalli sipped her tea and laughed without joy, "Oh Mir, he is only turning 31 in November. Besides, he is very sweet and a very interesting person." Pausing, she inclined her head towards Mir's cup of untouched tea, "Try it. It is wild-berry flavor, Victoriese gave them to me. Try not to get addicted to them, because I am."

Mir picked up the cup and tasted the drink. It was quite delicious- sour with the fresh, sundry fragrance of blueberry, raspberry, cranberry, blackberry, but sweet in its nature. However, Miriallia wasn't interested in the tea as of yet. Her focus was on her friend, the strange Cagalli. Any attempt of teasing was gone by then, and Mir feared that the princess was serious. "I heard Vladmir already has a wife."

"Not wife- Fiancée- and she died a day before the wedding in a terrible accident with a load truck. A huge trauma for him. It's very unfortunate." Cagalli's voice softened with clear and cogent remorse. Even the harshness in her eyes swayed. Mir fretted. Could Cagalli truly feel for this man?

"You pity him." It was forceful statement, as though Mirialia wished that by her vigorous sentence, Cagalli wouldn't say otherwise.

But Cagalli only looked at her with a kind of innocent and incredulous demeanor. She laughed gauntly, "Pity him? Gosh no, Mir. I love him."

Her friend's astonished was beyond any verbal description. **Love. Love? She loves him? Am I hearing her correctly? No, I'm sure she said that she loves Vladmir, and she sounded as if it's as simple of the weather. Lord Jesus…somebody must've switched the polarity. **

"What about Athrun?" Miriallia blurted before she could stop herself, "Are you not going to the wedding?"

Yerking her head towards her friend, her eyes flashing, how Cagalli had wished to throw her arms around Miriallia and weep, but she held her tongue, literally. Biting down the flesh inside of her mouth, she gnawed at them until they became raw and iron tasting blood woozed between her teeth. Overwhelmed with immense pain, Cagalli only bit down harder. She had come too far to give up. All would be lost if she did.

For countless nights, Cagalli lay awake, staring at her dark ceiling, alone in her room, tears running in streams down her face. She asked herself over and over again, each and everyday, what had she done wrong? If she changed would he come back to her? Because if he would, she would give world just to feel his touch again, to see him smile and hear the laughter he gave to her and only her. So, she prayed for a miracle, prayed to Hahmau, to Baby Jesus, to Virgin Mary, to Kami, Buddha, Zeus, and every other possible god she knew, praying for him to return to her side. She repeated his name…Athrun Zala…not Alex Dino, but Athrun Zala, the Red Knight, over to herself, wishing if Athrun was lying awake as well, at that moment, to hear her pleads. She knew she sounded ridiculous and weak, but she didn't care. If Athrun was to forgive her, to forgive her faults, her weak will in signing that mediocre contract with Atlantic Federation, her stupidity in agreeing to marry Yuuna even when she was wearing Athrun's ring, Cagalli would resign from her position like Lacus and just be with him. For sometimes there, she was ready to die for him, but…

…the truth was…there was no such thing as miracles.

So she told herself, forget about him. It hurt won't anymore if you just forget…move on, focus on the good things in life. She never told Kira or Lacus or anyone else about anything that went on in her head, because she knew if she mentioned, Kira would go to the end of the universe just to convince Athrun. More likely, Kira would beat the crap out of the man, and Cagalli didn't want a forced love. Uzumi used to tell her that stolen melons weren't sweet, and she got what her step-father had tried to say. On the other hand, she still had a bit of hope left in her, that is, until the day the announcement was made, and then she knew she had lost the game a long time ago, and that it was time to wake from her useless fantasy world.

_ You locked the room he used. You burned the table and chair he sat on. Cagalli, you can't give in to him. Not going to the wedding would just be surrendering to the world. You can't and won't let him laugh at you. You can't be history's fool. _

Cagalli set down her cup and said calmly, "I never said I wasn't going. In fact, Vladmir and I are going together."

* * *

**N/A: So???? What do you think? To all of you worried ASACAGA fans, this is an ASACAGA fiction…but it doesn't mean I can't create evil situations. Evil grins Please review to tell me your opinion…if you hate it… or if you like it…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed. **

* * *

Three summers ago, she had told him by chance that she'd love to see Junius Seven again. The Voltaire team was assigned to inspect the new site of where the construction was going to taking place in a few month of time. She had stood by the window of the bridge, staring dreamily into the dark space. A rare smile was playing at her lips, and Yzak Joule had thought foolishly that life was going to be okay.

They all had to find peace somehow, she told him once, if peace hadn't come back tp them. The world had lost more of its sanity than anybody chose to realize because its people lost their ways during the war and couldn't bring their hearts back together. She said that the minds of the human race had been scattered, and their ambitions to move on were locked in their own imprisonment of pain and agony. That was why the reconstruction of Junius Seven and Heliopolis must be included in Project Peace Repair. Nothing could really heal the wounds made by the dark scathe of history, but the new PLANTS were going to be the chains linking the pieces together again. In the new space colonies, people would find their sanctuary where hope existed.

_ "Junius Seven and Heliopolis will help us movon. It's going to bring peace back to us, to me, and to you." _Her eyes were so bright when she said those words, showing she meant truly every letter of it.

Yzak hadn't said anything to her statement, but simply nodded. Inside though, he knew that he didn't need anything to be his peace.

Walking now, down the quiet street of the New Junius Seven, Yzak wondered if she could see the tranquility that she had longed for. If only she had lived long enough to see this…if she hadn't left so soon to another greater haven. If only she knew that his peace came in a different form, and he had already found it, but it was something he couldn't keep…

----------------------

_ "WHAT!!!" The silver haired man cried loudly, "What did you just say?!!!"_

_ "Sir…uhm…err…sir, the factory campsite in Sweden exploded. There were 12 survivor, but badly injured. 65 deaths recognized, meaning…err the bodies were determined identities, and uhm…the rest deaths are not distinguishable…so the missing people are listed as MIA. Err…err…so…your subordinate, Shi…Shiho...Hahnenfuss is among them." Yzak's secretary gulped, holding the paper. _

_ Yzak snatched it away from him, "Let me take a look at that!"_

_ "F-fourth c-column, s-second one from the top of the list…S-Sir."_

_ And there it was; listed between two other unfortunate names, was her own…_

_ Shiho Hahnenfuss_

_---------------------------_

The memories of that day chilled him to the bones. Stopping abruptly in front of the grand gate, Yzak saw that he had stumbled upon the doors of someone else who had seen the peace in Junius Seven, and he thought absent-mindedly that moment, how Athrun Zala was fairing.

----------------------

Behind the huge gates of the Zala Manor, Athrun Zala meandered along the artificial lake. Pants rolled up to his knees, his bare feet stamped the path he walked on. Each footprint was a thought, a piece of memory, something he'll carry with him to the end. They marked his life, his birth, his joy, his misery and his regrets. Yet as the waves rushed over, some wore out from its existence, while others remained exactly where it was. Profoundly, when Athrun turned and looked back, his emerald green eyes could never miss those hateful bruise he had left behind on the clear golden beach. A desperateness ached in his heart and he felt sick. Tearing his face from the dents he made, he ran with bullet speed in the shallow water, trying to literally shake off his nervousness and stimulation. Adrenaline pumped through his system. He didn't stop until finally tripping over a huge bolder under the water, for only then did he relaxed his coordinator reflexes and let himself splash into the blueness. Athrun had wanted something cold to sting him, to freeze his mind so bad so that he couldn't think, but the man-made water had not the pure needle-pinning wintriness that nature had bestowed upon the lakes and oceans Athrun had once been to in Orb…when he went racing with Caga-

Hold on! Kill that thought! Rewind back to his numb state! He was getting married that night- the first wedding in PLANTS to be held at Midnight- and he should be thinking about his bride and only his bride. Yet, he couldn't help him in the least. _Damn it! I'm going to ruin my marriage before I get married! _He cursed inside.

"What on Earth are you doing, Zala?" A muffled voice came from above water. Shooting up, Athrun stood dripping at his place. As he predicated, his good-old Yzak Joule was standing by the shore, hands in his pocket.

Yzak had changed a little physically. Over the years, there was a prosperous amount of pampering done to keep him in the best conditions, considering his high position and all. The strong built he had gained from the hardship during the war did not die with time. Alternatively speaking, the young man never looked more athletically framed then now. Athrun could see easily that Yzak still helped with the training of the new generations of Zaft forces, as Athrun did himself. Contrarily though, even when his body didn't change much, Yzak's ice-blue eyes became acrid and unyielding. His features were harder and edgier, and the way he presented himself had never been so estranged and rigorious. He need a bit of a woman's touch in his life, Athrun decided, which was funny considering he had been married for two years.

"Do I need to repeat myself, _sir?"_

Athrun shook the water from his blue hair. "No, I was just-"

"Just trying to shake the thoughts of her from your mind?" Yzak cut him off.

He held basically no expression, maybe a little bit of annoyance, but he always did, so that could be easily over-looked. He wasn't wearing a suit, a uniform or something formal. Clad in a beige-y white t-shit, and a long dark pant (he's not going to wears jeans), Yzak looked like a man his age for once. Or boy. It was all the same. His silver hair swept in the wind, the same length as before. His crystal-sapphire eyes fixed upon the soaking Athrun. Something wavered in them, but was gone in a flash. A bit of pity or understanding perhaps? He thought.

"What? Thoughts of who?" Athrun was shocked senseless, but he surely didn't show it. Slowly, He sauntered back on land. "Yzak, go use you're assuming abilities somewhere else. It's my wedding day. Don't make Meyrin hear what you just said."

Yzak glared at him skeptically, "Forget about Meyrin, Athrun, how are you feeling right now?"

_ Yzak is official crazy. He just called me Athrun. _"You sure _**you're **_feeling okay there, _**Psychiatrist Joule**_?"

"Don't insult me, Zala. I don't care about you." Yzak scowled, "I'm just asking you as a married man to another getting-married man, what are your thoughts. Are you readying to spend the rest of your life with Meyrin Hawke?" The name sounded so bizarre in Yzak's mouth, like a stranger's name you hear for the first time.

"How's your Mrs., Yzak?" Athrun promotely avoided the question. "Gwen's doing okay? Is she nagging you about kids now?"

"Don't bullshit me, Zala! I warn you," Yzak looked as though he wanted to smack his 'friend', "Haven't seen her for weeks, and don't intent to either. She's twenty-five, I'm twenty–four. We're living the prime of our time. Why in the friggin' world would we want kids for? "

Yzak grimaced sourly. Gwen Laveiga was Senator Laveiga's daughter. Ezalia Joule had spotted Yzak and her striking a conversation during one of the courtly parties they held at New Years Eve two winters ago, and immediately began plotting Yzak's life again. Before you know it, they were married. Gwen was overwhelmed with delight, no need to say. Who wouldn't want the right hand position in Yzak Joule's life? The young man was not only a rich, famous Lord of one of the top Houses of PLANTS, but gorgeous and intelligent too! It's not every single day that you have brawns and brains in one body. Yzak on the other hand, despite his best efforts, had no say in this. His only way out was to name someone that he _wanted_ to get married with, and at the time, that person, as far as Yzak knew, was probably teaching angels how to fix mobile suits.

"Why are you not seeing her? She's not that terrible."

"I'm using my work at Corpenius as an excuse to stay away from her. She already calls everyday, what more do you want me to do?" Yzak snarled. "And don't try to lead the conversation else where, Zala."

They were back at the house. The two men took their seat at the black marble back deck, drinking champaign that the servants had served them. A towel drapped over his neck, Athrun sighed, "I'm really good. Just a little nervous. I mean weren't you nervous when you got married?"

Yzak made a sound between a grunt and a dry laugh, "Nervous? Hell no. I was mad, and thinking of how much better I'd be if I got married with her instead of Gwen?"

"I beg your pardon?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Who did you want to get married with?" He watched in amazement as his friend's expression softened and his eyes went misty and deep. He barely heard him when Yzak spoke again, "Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"I'm sorry, who?" The chairman looked positively dumbfounded. Not only did Yzak say he wanted to get married with his Shiho Hahnenfuss person, but he wanted to get married to a person whom Athrun had not a slightly clue of. And counting on the relationship between Athrun and Yzak, if he didn't know, then nobody else, except for maybe the girl herself and Dearka, knew.

Athrun searched his virtual contact book in his mind for this name. "Shiho Hahnenfuss…Shiho…"

"You probably don't know her." Yzak said, "Or maybe you did when you came to my ship."

"I've never been on the Voltaire, Yzak." Athrun shook his head. "So she's your subordinate. That could've been messy."

Yzak's face darkened, "Was."

"Huh?"

"She _**was **_a Major on my ship." He replied bitterly as he took a sip of his drink. He watched Athrun become more confused, so he added, "She's dead."

Athrun looked down to show his remorse, "oh."

"Not during the war, you ass," Hot-temper flared as the young councilman snapped back, "She was on that mission in Sweden from Project PR. She died in the explosion."

"I'm sorry," Athrun implied softly.

"Yeah, well, so am I. I'm sorry that I didn't punch Lacus Clyne in the face to make Shiho stay, and I'm sorry that I didn't die with her when I had the chance. Now, I'm stuck with Gwen." Yzak spat with resentment. Athrun would've suggested divorce, but the idea sounded pathetic even as a thought. As long as Yzak was a councilman and Gwen a Senator's daughter, divorce was off the chart of options. Instead, he asked curiously, "How did you manage to utter 'I do'?"

Yzak laughed, but it was full of bitterness, "I managed to imagine her as Shiho." There was silence as Yzak sank back unto his seat, tilting his head towards the sky and swirling the remaining champaign in his cup. He looked drunk. Yzak yelled towards the blueness above him, laughing and then it sounded to be more like crying. Either way, he was wailing like a mad man, but Athrun didn't stop him, knowing it **wasn't** the alcohol that was getting to him. The servants peered at him as they passed by, whispering to themselves. The infamous Lord Joule was acting insane, and it was all they could do to not take a camera and take a photo of this history-worth-remembering moment.

Through his tears, Yzak could still see her beautiful face…

_ "WHY!" His mouth reacted before his mind had a chance to. If only she had turned to face him then, Shiho might've caught a glimpse of the torn look in his trembling blue eyes. It was the day she had sought him from Café Louté on 16__th__ Rd. He had thought to himself earlier that his peace was spilling over the cup, but then she had come and dragged him to a remote park. Then she had told him the three words that drained all the life in him- I am leaving. _

_ "The Chairwoman had given me a promotion, I'm Commander Hahnenfuss now…still your subordinate, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm leaving with Lacus Clyne to be one of the engineers that assists the Naturals in Project PR. I'll be gone for a while so the Chairwoman wanted me to report to you." Shiho spoke quickly without tumbling over her words. She rushed her sentences so fast; it was almost as if she was afraid the words would get lost before she had a chance to say them. _

_ Fury and rage gripped Yzak in a tight fist and he felt his inside burning. Hot steams of emotion pushed upwards to his head and made him delirious with overwhelming emotions. Yzak's knuckles turned white. "I won't let you! I won't permit!" He yelled. _

_ "It's not your choice this time, Captain." Shiho said simply. There was no passion, no wrath, just a plain flat statement. She held no opinion in her tone. No dislike. No joy. Her lack of feeling only proved more obvious to Yzak that she had too much word and emotions to be told. "It is already decided," She looked at him now, but still not in the eye, "I'll be going tomorrow."_

_ "This is insanity!!!" Yzak roared. A squirrel scampered. "First Dearka left plant because of some Natural girlfriend he needed to makeup with, now YOU!!! I'm going to speak to Lacus Clyne right now!" He held her tightly by the shoulder. It was bone-crashing, but Shiho didn't grimace. _

_ "Lacus wanted to tell you today, but she thought it'd better if I did." Shiho's stoic tone quivered. She had her head bowed low so Yzak could only see the top of her dark-hair. Her shouldesr shivered lightly beneath his clasp, and he heard the soft sniveling she had attempted to hide. Then next time she tried to speak, she almost choked, "Yzak…it's a good thing I'm doing. It'll help a lot of people."_

_ "WELL, IT WON'T HELP ME!!!" The silver-haired man screamed again. By that time, many pedestrians had stopped to watch from a distance. "HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED ABOUT US!"_

_ The young woman lost her cool at the instant, "What about us?!!!!! Was there even an 'us' in the very beginning to be speak with?!!! Yzak Joule, don't you get it?!!! We're world's part!!!! You're basically noble, but I'm just a soldier!!! Unless the Earth split in two, there can no 'us'!!!" _

_ For once in a long time, Yzak was lost for words. Peculiarly, he just couldn't think of a good came back, and strange enough, he couldn't summon any of his damning wrath to bequeath upon this girl standing before him either. Instead, he tipped her head so she was forced to look at him. Her vivid violet eyes were deep, dark tunnels of implausible misery, leading him straight through the open doors into her core, where he saw her torn and traumatized. He relaxed his hold on her; his inside churning with pain seeing her like so. Ignoring the scrutinizing eyes, he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I won't let you go." He whispered into her ears. _

_ "But it's better if you don't see me. At least when I'm not around, the two of us don't have to face the pain of longing for each other, but knowing we can never be together. Yzak…" Shiho held tight onto Yzak's suit jacket, tears falling endlessly. "Yzak…"_

_ "I love you Shiho." _

_ He had expected her to be happy, but she only cried harder and slapped him. "You stupid git!!! Why the hell just you just say that?!! You'll get thrown into jail!"_

_ Yzak wasn't angry, once upon a millennium. Instead, he just grinned, "I know, but I don't care, as long as you will come back to me."_

_ He took her cheek gently in his hand, before Shiho had a second to protest, and kissed her lips. She hadn't expected his lips to be so soft and warm, and that his kiss was the same too. It melted away any endeavor she had to struggle, and she gave away to his touch. All through this time, more and more people gathered. _

_ "I will be back." Shiho said after they broke apart. Yzak grinned awkwardly, "And then I'll talk to my mother-"_

_ She pressed her finger to his lips. "Don't make promises you don't intent to keep." _

_ Yzak's silver brows furrowed, "What-"_

_ Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss stood and gave a shaky salute. "Goodbye Captain Joule." She was gone the next second. _

_ And that was the last four words she ever said to him. _

_--------------------------_

Awhile later, Yzak calmed down, his face was wet, and he couldn't believe he just totally made an utter fool of himself in front of Zala. "You know I couldn't stop thinking about her a few hours before the wedding. It wasn't like I didn't try, but her face, and memories of her keep popping up." He, Councilman Yzak Joule, Lord of the Joule House, was confessing to Athrun Zala, his sworn rival, about his deepest darkest secrets of his screwed up love life, something he had not done even to Dearka!!!! How is this possible!!! Hadn't he just come to Zala's place because Dearka was on Earth with his girlfriend and would not return until tonight! Hadn't he wanted to piss Athrun Zala off about his wedding? So why was he sitting there now, talking about his life and his needs????

Athrun looked away from his hysterical friend, towards the lake again. Now he understood how Yzak managed to rob his mind. He and Yzak had never been on comely terms. They were friends, but they hardly liked each other. If Athrun wasn't hearing this from Yzak himself, he might've not believed that they had so much in common. "Have you never thought of looking for her?"

"What am I suppose to find? Her ruined corpse? Her separated arms and legs?" Yzak grimaced and answered back sarcastically.

"Maybe she's still out there."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't she come back?"

Athrun shrugged, "I don't know. There must've been a reason. Perhaps she lost her memories or something. You know what a serious concussion can do."

The bitterness on Yzak's face softened and he sighed, "I only hope so."

"Maybe she's out there, waiting for you come and get her, but you never came."

"Now, I should be saying that to you." Yzak grunted.

Athrun chuckled softly, "We're kind of similar."

"I don't know, Athrun. We're not so similar. At least you like Meyrin, if not love her. You weren't forced to be married." Yzak said, "But you have more to feel sorry for than I do. At least Shiho is dead. Your princess, on the other hand, is not. Well, we're still equally screwed, so I'll leave you to your screwed self, and I'll be on my screwed way. No need to see me out."

Yzak stood and walked away. Athrun didn't need to look at his retreating figure. Sighing, he closed his eyes. _**You have no idea Yzak, you have no idea…**_

---------------------

Night came faster than anybody recalled it would in June. The day was dying quickly, incinerating along the edge of the sky at dusk, almost as if falling off the world into a pit of inferno. The view of the beach was golden by the fading light. Sown against the purple- blue sky were puffs of floating orange mist.

A tired crew of technicians stretched and yawned at the Military head base. Due to an unpredicted oceanic hurricane and mild earthquake, the power along the east and south coast of Orb had been out from more than 24 hours. For a while there, half of the country was drowned in indefinite nigritude, but the power was back now and systems were running. However, the electric cable built on the ocean was broken somehow during the shifting of tectonic plates, and the signal between Orb and a space communication station some miles away on Rouge Island was broken. While the repair of the cable as going to take sometimes, Orb decided to share a contact line with an EA country nearby temporarily. The bad news was, the communication line was often disturbed, making it quite difficult to get in touch with anyone in the PLANTS.

Zack Jeviet, the Administrator of SIDO- Supreme Intelligence Defence of Orb- helped himself with a bag of chips in the staff, while watching with amusement at cursing young woman.

Blazes of pale, fire tumbled out in long, glossy strands fanning about the lady's shoulder. Amongst her mane of golden flames, sun-drenched auburn highlights, like wavy burn marks left behind by a dying fire, streaked her soft red hair with a touch of mystical ambiance. Whereas all her tresses were silky straight, two slim, locks of loose curls fell longer than all the others. They swayed softly at her hips when she shifted in her seat. Brushing her short bangs, she did not seem to notice that the young man was stupefied in awe and wonder of her strange radiant beauty.

Like everyone else, she was trying to get in touch with someone in PLANTS, but the minute hand had overlapped with the hour hand at the Roman numeral VIII- it was 20 minutes till nine o'clock. She'd been working for hours, and stress and fatigue were finally beginning to get to her, but she was not willing or ready to go the rest yet.

Minister Victoriese Du'Quaine had bigger issues on her hand.

"Holy SHIT!!!! ARGGG!!!" She banged the stupid radio communication device with her hand. It was the comic era, but the technology she used was no better than the ones of the 21 Century. "This is the COSMIC ERA!!!! We ride on killer robot Gundams, alter our genes, and make weapons like the G.E.N.E.S.I.S that could obliterate the Earth in a single blow, yet the assholes can't make better radios than the ones Hitler would use!!!!!"

Choking on his coke, Zack spattered, "Hit-who?"

Turning around in her air, Victoriese glared at him through her silvery eyes, "Did you fake your World History marks when the Agency made you head of SIDO? You're German descended, how can you not know who Adolph Hitler is? Hitler is the man who started WWII. He was German by the way. Those who don't learn from history will be sure to repeat it, you damned fool."

Rolling his eyes, the young man stroke his clean-shaved chin and chortled, "Sorry, I'm not the Minister of International Profound Peace, that's not my job to know."

"Don't make excuses for failing your history classes." Vic smirked and turned back to her radio, which she discovered was half-broken from the blow she gave earlier. Groaning, she cursed again, "I'm going to have to go get Issy. Mixing radios isn't my strong side."

Siding down on a soft sofa, Zack asked, "You can't, Issy went with the Representative to the wedding already. Why do you need to contact PLANTS anyway?"

"I need to call someone, isn't that obvious?" Glancing at her delicate silver watch, Vic said, "I have to leave soon too. Go home, get changed, and get to the wedding." Then there was a short radio disturbance. The frequency was oddly placed and Zack recognized it immediately.

"It's a secret spy code." He stated. So what if he wasn't good at history, he was savvy when it came to hacking, tracking, spying and occasionally assassinating. Quickly recording down the frequency, their heart rate went up by the seconds. Deciphering codes were Zack specialty, but as it seemed then, Victoriese was as skilled as he was. Together it only took a couple of minutes for them to crack the message, and they fell back down into their seats, slumped and unmoving. Zack looked absolutely stricken. Vic looked stunned by light.

A weary melancholy drifted in Victoriese's voice as she spoke in a low serious tone, "Oh my god, there's going to be trouble tonight."

* * *

**N/A: So, there it is, the second chapter. A little sneak peek for SxY fans… Hehe…the wedding will on the next chapter. See ya later. Thx.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back!!!! Thanks for the Reviews!!!!**

* * *

Darkness had fallen over December City, but no store closed that night. Amidst the charming quietness, a silent frequency of excitement sprinkled itself through the streets and roads, winding around lampposts and traffic lights, bouncing traverse each and every available roof under the bewitching night sky. At the heart of the city, everything, from its surface down to its tiniest atoms, was warped in joyous pandemonium.

The moon was never more round and illumining. The technicians had personally made the moon extra fluorescent that evening, to outshine the seas of neon lights and flashes which they and the citizens of December City had put on all over the place to celebrate this magnificent event, but…

… Something wasn't right. Granted that the moon was shining, the stars were bright, and excitement was everywhere, but there was a suppressed agitation builting up. Something in the lights and the shines seemed queasy, almost as if they were too bright to be called nature and safe. Good lights were warm and soft, but these, these were hard, blinding and somewhat blue. Truth be told, the lights that night, whether it'd be the sky or the city itself, were so bright that they seemed eerie, like the type of brightness you'd expect on Halloween Eve…almost evil…

Whatever, it's not like anyone noticed.

Over at the Heart of December City, the traffic was a jumbling mess, packed with arriving guest and bustling pedestrians, journalists and paparazzi. St. Josephine's Grand Cathedral stood grand in all its shimmering glory, an exact replica of the Church of Notre Dame. So maybe Nortre Dame had more history and importance, but tonight, though, St. Josephine's probably attracted more tourists than the French architecture ever did. Tons of security guards lined back to back over at each side of the red carpet, their hands formed iron bars against the overwhelming crowd. Normal citizens stood on the other side of the street- some were in their pajamas; some were dressed in suits. Journalists cranked their neck stiff just to take a picture, and paparazzi screamed nonsense cheers. As thousands joined in the celebrating parade, the swarm of people crammed the main road. They were elbow to elbow, but nobody cared. All they wanted was the best view possible, and some even climbed onto the roofs of near by stores just to get a better look at this grand occasion.

As guests entered the church and took their arranged seats, three Yamato's- Lacus and her three year old Estella and Lucius- sat at the very front. Grinning and swinging her legs, Estella sat with a basket of rose petals in her lap as her mother adjusted the white bow in her hair. She was supposed to be Meyrin's flower girl, so in a couple if minutes, she'd have to wait by the front door for the bride. Smiling, the former pink haired songstress whispered into her daughter's soft pink curls and the three year old exclaimed, "Papa!!! Papa!!" She fanned her chubby little hand in the air, causing the roomful of guests to chuckle at her innocent cuteness. Polite whispers were heard among the chattering crowd of officials and politicans about the two lovely little creatures the famous Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato had raised together.

Kira was on the second floor balcony when he heard his little girl's crisp voice calling down below. Peering down, he found a pair of sparkling big eyes staring back at him. Chortling inwardly, he laughed at himself and Lacus for choosing not to mingle with their twin's genes, figuring they were already coordinators by nature. Thankfully, their hair had turned out fine, Estella with Lacus's pink in a lighter shade, and Lucius with Kira's chocolate brown and a bit of Cagalli's golden highlights. Their eyes, on the other hand, were a different story. With Kira's eyes of dark royal iris, and Lacus's swan lake blue, Estella got out with orbs in a pastel shade of new lilac blossom, leaning more to her father's violet but with a hint of her mother's cerulean. Her older brother, or twin, Lucius, inherited the darkness of his eyes from Kira, but still positively Mediterranean indigo.

Laughing, Kira waved back and left quickly. Athrun should be down there any minute. He was in one of the room in the back of the church, trying to act normal in front of the mirror. As much as he should be happy for his 'best friend', twenty–three year old Kira Yamato couldn't help but frown. Oh, believe me when I say he had nothing against the groom or the bride, but that didn't help Kira to like this messed up situation any better. After he was happily married to Lacus (no duh), he always wondered how Athrun's wedding was going to be. Well…let's just say that this was not how he imagined it. Sighing and shaking his head, Kira remembered his wife's words: _**we shouldn't try to mingle with fate…**_and he added to it himself, _**no matter how wrong you think it was. **_

Upon arriving at the door, Kira knocked. A voice replied, "Come in if you're Kira. Stay out if you're Yzak."

The ultimate coordinator snickered and went in, "Hey Athrun, how are you breathing?"

"Good."

"Ready to go?"

Nothing.

"Athrun, are you okay?"

Shaking himself from his momentary absence, the chairman replied hesitately, "Er…I was just thinking that since it's just 11:30," Athrun said as he peered out the window at the stone clock tower across the street, "I think I'll go down at 11:45. Meyrin won't be here until ten minutes before midnight, so I can stay here."

A little confused, Kira said, "Oh, oops, my bad, my watch is fast. I thought it was already 11:35." Silence took the space between them.

"Is she coming?" Athrun broke the silence after a long while.

A little taken back, Kira answered awkwardly, "Uhm…not that I know of…you know what…I don't know. I told Mir went to ask, but Mir came back telling me that she's not going. "

Athrun kept his demeanor the same as he shrugged and moved to adjust his perfectly fine tie in front of the mirror. Nonetheless, Kira could've sworn he saw his friend's shoulder slump a bit. "Hey Athrun," He started.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…never mind. Forget it."

---------------------

At the airport….or rather…space shuttle launch station, the air was much less murky than the cathedral, which in Yzak's opinion, was overstuffed with joy too sweet and excitement to cheery. Loosening his collar to take in a deep breath of fresh cold air as he walked down the quiet hallway leading to the waiting room of a private shuttle line, the young council thanked the gods for escaping out of that hellish church. He had never been comfortable on "holy grounds". Not when he was four, not when he was fourteen and definitely not when he was twenty-four. For him, the church had always been too solemn and silent for its own good. The benches were way too hard, and its priests and especially the nuns…well….creepy for starters (God may damn him for thinking this) and definitely more wicked than saint-like. Snickering at his own thought, Yzak pondered if that was why Devil never dared to cross the path before it, because the priests and nuns freaked him out the same as they had Yzak.

He looked down at his watch, it was 20 minutes till the wedding starts, and Dearka Elsman should be predictably late. His flight was due half n' hour ago, but knowing Dearka, he'd probably arrive a nick before the wedding or not show up at all until the sun shines on his lazy ass. However, despite that Yzak was not the one that liked to be kept waiting, he was much happier in this chilly waiting room than he had been minutes ago. His only discontentment was the fact that his "darling" wife demanded to tag along with him.

"What is that you're wearing around you're neck?" His wife Gwen Laveiga was a young woman of rare beauty. Tall and willowy with long, wavy light-blonde hair that seemed to emanate a faint slivery glow, she had the face of perfection. Her eyes were a lovely rich, chocolate brown- a bit weird for such a light-coloured woman- but positively hinted a touch of elegance. Dressed in her rose-coloured evening gown, Gwen was gorgeous…not that Yzak thought that way.

"It's a tie." Eyes twitching, Yzak replied. Gwen pointed a thin metal chain, "No, that." She reached a hand to grab it, but Yzak stopped her alarmingly by seizing her hand. He was just about to tell her off, when an oily smooth voice interrupted him, "Awww, how nice. Yzak, you're finally coming around aren't you?"

Sarcastically, Yzak pushed Gwen away and faced his friend, Dearka Elsman. "Wow, you're actually here on time."

"Wouldn't want to miss Athrun's big day," The blond man smirked and smoothed his curly sandy hair. Beside him, Miriallia Haww stood in her pastel-orange silk knee-length dress. With her short russet hair and moonlight aquamarine eyes, she was nothing fancy. Average, some may comment, compared to Yzak's Gwen, Kira's Lacus, Shinn's Luna and Athrun's Meyrin. She didn't obtain Gwen's breathtaking beauty, or of Lacus Clyne's gentle manners and presence of purity and peace. Lunamaria was full of incredible energy and optimism in her magenta hair and lively eyes; Mir was quiet and serious. Meyrin possessed the face of a sweet child, but Mir had none of that either. Yzak had once pondered what Dearka saw in her, but now with her simple smiles and light touches, Yzak could clearly see the phantom of assurance she gave to his best friend.

"Yzak, this is Miriallia Haww. Mir, this is Yzak Joule. This lady over here is Gwen Joule, Yzak's wife. I'm sure you've heard of this happy couple," Dearka grinned widely. Yzak looked at Dearka, and saw him watching amusingly, clearing enjoying his pain. Heck! How he just wanted to punch that face so badly then! Dearka knew, or should know, that Yzak couldn't stand anyone mention about his ruined private life, and this screwed up marriage with Gwen is DEFINITELY part of his private life. Dearka was Yzak's best friend, but somewhere at the back of his mind, Yzak made a mental note to strangle him if ever given the chance.

Mir extended her hand and smiled, "Please call me Mir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Joule, Mrs. Joule."

"Yzak's fine. The pleasure is mine, Mir. I'm glad that _someone _can actually ground this best friend of mine." The young councilman took Mir's hand and shook it. Then turning, Yzak looked at his wife.

Unlike her husband, Gwen Joule examined Mir with narrowed glare, as if inspecting a lowly peasant unworthy of her time. She did not take the other young lady's hand as Yzak had done, but merely stated with an accusing tone, "Yes, Miss. Haww, I've heard much about you. Tell me, are you coordinator?"

"No Mrs. Joule, I'm a Natural," The russet-haired girl answered. Seeing Gwen's sour face, she quickly added to her defense, "Not that it matters to you, Mrs. Joule. Your father, Senator Laveiga is much in support of Athrun's equal-right campaign. I'm sure as his daughter, you are well influenced."

Flashing Mir a deathly stare, Gwen turned away. The two of them definitely didn't have a good start, and so any chance of a comely conversation had gone down the drain. The silence afterwards was awkward, and Dearka had no choice but to resolved it by ushering them to get going, "C'mon. Athrun's wedding is starting soon. We don't want to be late."

-----------------------

A shiny black limo pulled up beside the driveway in front of St. Josephine's. Immediately the paparazzi swarmed, sticking there unwanted heads in the way. In the darkness of the shadows and corners, a masked man hid carefully in the bushes. Time was ticking away by the second, silent to the world, but blooming loud to him. He had been waiting; they'd all been, for the time to go by. Each click of the thinnest finger of time marked the pumping of his heart, the flowing of his blood, the risk that ran higher, and the anxiety overpowering his calm. Each second is a century long, and he had long begun to feel agitated.

He knew he was seating on a ticking bomb; one wrong move, one slow move and he'd be blasted into pieces by his own weapon. It was literally suicide- did you think that he'd not know? But what choices did he have, really? What choices did all of them have? Their success was their number one priority, more important than satisfying their screaming conscience, more important than world peace. Heck, what did he care about world peace? The world meant nothing to him if he couldn't live, and what was the point of protecting peace if he was not there to enjoy it?

Like the paparazzi, his eyes had never left the front to the church, and now the waiting had come to an end. Picking his communicator, he hissed lowly, "Omega one, target seen. The game has begun. Starting count down."

A voice echoed back, "Roger that."

-------------------

_** Deep breath now, Athrun…in and out…in and out…remember how they trained you to treat for shock at the Academy…in and out, in and out. **_He was standing, fixing his eyes on some dramatic church draperies across from the altar of where he stood tense and almost hyperventilating. It quite funny actually, for him, the Great Athrun Zala, to be acting so embarrassingly uncharacteristic like a boy expecting a failing grade from his teacher. No…that wouldn't be precise enough, for he never failed in his life. Not once, not ever. The last time he'd been this nervous, and the only time he had been nervous, was the night before the Heliopolis incident, which led to his untimely meeting with Kira…

….so why was he so restlessness, you ask?

Because inside his interior, five unwanted little friends of Athrun's were having a party in his stomach. Nervousness was happily jumping on the new trampoline, doing somersaults over and over again all the while hitting the Heart up the Throat using the bat he had stolen from Anger. Anger, screaming mad, was running around cursing at Nervousness for making him angry. Joy was never invited because Guilt decided to bring Fear and Anxiety instead. Together, mixed with the sweet and sour soup Athrun had for dinner, the five partying Emotions made uproars inside Athrun's stomach.

"Peezz, Athrun, quit shifting from feet to feet; your pants might fall off!!" Kira, his best man whispered a warning behind him.

"Huh? Oh, sure, sure," Athrun answered, still not stopping his ridiculous movement.

_** How might the guests see me now? Would they think I was losing it? Did I even care what they think? If I didn't get out of there soon, I WILL FAINT!!! This is HELL!!! Why is it so damned hot in here!!! When this is over, I swear I will fire the Minister of Space Colonial Environment Control. **_

Blood was boiling at a thousand degrees, flushing his burning face. Little beads of crystal sweat matted his forehead. He needed some water. He needed some air. He needed to breathe. He needed-

"Oh my god, C-Cagalli…" Someone- Kira perhaps?- gasped.

By the sound of her name, hell froze instantly over. His head jerked.

The entire Cathedral was quiet, _wholly _quiet. All eyes were on no one but her…_the_ Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha.

-----------------------

_ Athrun…_

The thought became a startling reality to Cagalli as she gradually came to a spot in the middle of the aisle. Her hand had been around Vladmir's arm before that moment, but when she met his eyes- those eyes she had cried, laughed, dreamed and cursed about- all connection to the world ended. Intense amber clashed with heady green. The thin string holding her down to Earth was snipped in two by a swift imaginary scissor. She was free now. There was nothing holding her back. He was so close, so luring, she could almost-

_ NO!_

It's been five years, and he wasn't _her _Athrun anymore. Peering at him through her glassy eyes, Cagalli almost didn't know if calling him Athrun was the right thing to do. Athrun Zala was a boy she met on the deserted island, frayed from the loss of his mother, lost like the rest of them in the chaos of war, and confined to revenge by his father's poisoning words. Athrun Zala was the polite girlish lad that had laughed at the crabs crawling from her shirt. He was the boy who was too crusted on the outside, but too soft in the core. And he was also the boy who stole her heart.

However, the person standing before her then was not a boy, but a man. Underneath his dark lavender-with-black-and-gold ZAFT uniform, Cagalli could barely believe how much he had grown since she had last seen him, when they bid goodbye before the Archangel departed to Messiah. During this five year, all the female assistances and workers around her had swooned over him, completely inebriated by the mentioning of his name and the sound of his voice on TV. Cagalli used to reprimand them for their stupidity and fired a few with unacceptable lack of self –control. Yet, now, she realized in a horrific sense that she wasn't much better.

Across the red carpet, Athrun Zala posed calm, reserved, very professional-like, as if he was born with the talent. His Zaft uniform bounding his broad shoulders, framed his beautifully toned chest and abs. The curves and folds of his clothes marked the lines of his trained muscles. His raven hair, blue as the night sky, was silk-fine and outlined his face artistically. His features were significantly sharper, harder even, from firmness of his jaw to the acute arch of his brows. Unlike Cagalli had known, the young Chairman of Zaft possessed a kind of solid and unshakable masculinity. Standing beside Kira, Athrun was a good inch taller, and even in her stilettos, Cagalli feared she could only reach up to half way of his neck. People had used to tease him and call him beautiful, which he still was, but nobody could find anything that would compare him to a female now. If this Athrun Zala wasn't a man, than God knows who was.

Athrun's eyes were much more heady and demanding- the exact same shade of emerald as deep chunks of jade that had been polished to perfection. In the bottomless pools of jewel-green, his radiated aurora was intoxicating and exotic. Under his unyielding gaze, Cagalli was most definitely out of breath. She had sunk way too deep. It was endless; there was no way she could safe herself now. Frozen to the ground she stood on, her heart pounded like thousands of carnival drums at once, her blood steaming in hot-white apprehension, the princess knew she had fallen incorrigibly under his hypnotism.

Since you have been gone  
I bite my nails for days and hours  
and question my own questions on and on

So tell me now, tell me now  
Why you're so far away  
When I'm still so close

The Athrun before her was a man who the entire Globe claimed to be a bless of peace from Gods above, the man who traveled all over the PLANTS and Earth giving speeches, leading conferences in hope of repairing the damaged world. He had talked to the people from his heart, taking the true reality from his hardship during wars, the terrors he'd seen, and telling them to the public as the very reasons to be establishing peace between Coordinators and Naturals. The people knew him, because he connected with them not only through his words of promise, but because he shared the same type of pain as they. These truths Cagalli did not see or hear with her own eyes and ears, but she knew them to be true, for she was there when the world had dubbed Athrun Zala as the 'Working' Chairman. Unlike many past politicians, Athrun Zala was unafraid to visit anti-coordinator inhabitancies to talk face to face with the people of the area and get down working amongst them to help them rebuild their lives. In his eyes, Cagalli saw him full of acumen and intelligence. He seemed more complete than when she had been with him, and through the crack of her numb consciousness, the princess felt her heart bleed through 5 year-old wound.

_** Did Meyrin really heal Athrun the way I was never able to? **_

_** Cagalli… **_

The word was at the tip of his tongue; all the energy in his body was wasted trying to restrain himself from crying out. Her name was like a password, a code, a key to break through all his defense system in his mind. With her there were no hidden secrets. All was exposed and naked. Standing there, Athrun was limp with coldness. The temperature in the room had become equal to Pluto's surface when she arrived and the air around her was filled with her majestic splendor. It was as though cardiac arrest and stroke kicked in with full force and knocked him out, for there was no motion left in his body. He couldn't move, and he couldn't speak. His mind had frozen, his blood ceased running and his heart was dead. Between the nick of a second, time had stopped, and around them the quietness fell into void. The ground dropped away and the ceiling faded into the night. All that was left was the two of them.

_** Is this really Cagalli? Is she really there? Am I insane? **_

If he ever questioned his sanity, now would've been a good time, because the grandiose lady positioned in front of him was _**definitely**_ not the mistaken-for-a-guy blonde not-soldier he had almost killed on the beach seven years ago…

_I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted, always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
It's not clear if it's here where you belong  
_

Head held high, enchanted by the soft, warm candle glows around her, Cagalli could've been a Roman goddess, enshrouded in her dazzling tear-grey grown. Made of the finest teal satin, the strapless gown bared her smooth, white shoulders and beautiful long neck. It hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her hourglass figure. The thin layers of wavering voile and mousseline wrapped over the satin gown gave her a flowing, ghostly façade, charismatic and spellbinding. Luxurious golden tresses as radiant as the sun, were piled up on her head and braided into a small golden crown. The sapphire pins in her hair caught the glow of the candle light and shimmered magically. A few stubborn curled strands fell loosely across her stunningly beautiful face.

Athrun almost didn't recognize her, if it wasn't for that legendary fire churning in her lightning-fierce eyes. Nonetheless, even that fire seemed to be so strange to him. Oh yes, the fire was still there, but they were deathly cold. Where before anger was twisted together with passion and faith in a tight ball of inferno, now there were only endless valleys of frozen flames. Yes, the flames were still furious and powerful, but they were fed by a different set of ingredients. Instead of blazing, it brewed slowly and ruthlessly. Athrun used to feel nothing by righteousness from her furies. Impulsiveness was her way to fix things so they were right. Her anger, as scary as it could get, was from the goodness of her heart, pure and just, so he was never repelled by it. Yet now, though, fury had turned to wrath; impulsiveness was planned; purity and just were cunning and shrewd. The gaze in her eyes was not only chilling, it was lethal.

Truth be told, Athrun was dazzled and surprised shitless. Gazing at her striking figure, bewitched by her cutting eyes, Athrun felt dizzy with her presence. The air was filled with her scent. The calm breeze felt like the brushing of her fingertips against his hand. Athrun wanted to hold her, to touch the softness of her skin. Her lips, slightly apart, free of any bad make-up, was so rosy and tender that he wanted nothing more but to kiss it again. These lures were little keys bricking the locked doors of his inner mind. He willed them close with all his might. He bit down his jaw hard against each other. Those ancient doors were locked for five years; they were the keepers of his secrets, his past that he didn't want to deal with. They've been closed more reasons even Athrun himself could not express, but it was clear that he had meant to keep it shut for eternity. But now however, it would seem that the sleeping beast has arisen within him. Its power was overwhelming, and it gushed out like torrent flooding his inside. His control was broken.

He took a step down the altar. And another, and another towards her. His steps were shaky, as if walking on ice. She moved. Cagalli moved. Her hand had found its way back around the man's arm.

_ A man? Who? What? Why is she holding onto him? Who is he? What is Cagalli doing? _And in his dizziness there was pain deep in his chest, like a bullet shot penetrating his flesh, daggers grinding into his bones, see her like so. Incredulous jealousy made him delirious. He wanted to scream, and he would've, if Kira hadn't stopped him.

"Athrun, where are you going?"

"Huh?" Athrun shook his head, "Oh, eh…I was just seeing if Meyrin is here."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, Athrun…she's right there." Athrun turned to look at the priest, who stared astonished back at him, and said too, "the bride is here."

Sure enough, bride Meyrin had arrived, a bouquet in her hand, one of her fat uncle walking beside her, Luna behind her with Estella at the very end throwing rose petals everywhere. It would seem that only Estella wasn't feeling awkward of the situation, because everyone else seemed to be still caught in that dumbfounded trance since Cagalli entered six minutes ago…

_** Wait…had I been staring at her for full six minutes…Jesus Christ…**_

Someone started clapping. It was Cagalli.

_Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along_

Yzak followed for some odd reason, Gwen, Mir and Dearka too. Some orange-haired girl Athrun didn't bother to know got up and joined in. Lacus was clapping quickly and loudly, trying hard to get the people out of their stupefied trance. Especially Senator Laveiga, who was deathly stricken and pale by the silence, started to join in the clapping. Oh, Kira wasn't clapping, he was too freaked out, but slowly, the other people began to come back to their senses and started to stand up, cheering and applauding, but it was all very awkward still. Supposedly they should be complimenting on Meyrin's beauty, and congratulating the marrying couple, but nobody was saying the right words. In fact, it was all just a kind of slurred talk, you know, when you were cheering, but had to idea of what you were cheering and why you were cheering for. The orchestra began to play music and Meyrin walked up to Athrun, definitely shocked by the weird start of her wedding.

The priest cleared his throat and started to say the proper words once the crowd settled. "Beloved friends, we are gathered here tonight…"

Meyrin looked up hopefully at her groom, waiting for him to compliment, or at least, say something nice about her look, but Athrun was stealing side glance towards a certain spot he couldn't see over his left shoulder, not paying attention to Meyrin at all. In fact, he acted as if Meyrin and the priest weren't there at all.

"…be together…through poverty and troubles…will share their pain and joy…"

Kira wanted to kick Athrun.

"…does anyone here who should object to the marriage of this man and this woman…"

The priest said at last. No one answered of course (no one was stupid enough to answer), but through the unresponsiveness, a century of words were spoken through the look on each and every guest. Their eyes went carefully back to the seated princess. A good bunch of them didn't know about the Chairman and the Princess's past, but even when they didn't, the crowd of guests was smart enough to realize that there was_ positively_ something off about them tonight. No one dared to say a word. Yzak was sighing. Mir was fretting with her shirt. Dearka was half smirking, half frowning. Luna was gulping. Shinn was blinking. Lacus was chewing on the inside of lips. Kira was sweating. They all watched her. Even and the priest looked at Cagalli as the rest. Athrun didn't. He couldn't turn around, and it would be kind of idiotic if he did.

Cagalli was unresponsive. She didn't look up either. Her hand was entwined with the man's.

"Fair enough," The priest said after a long silence, "Now then, Miss Meyrin Hawke. Do you take this man, Athrun Zala to be your husband?"

"I do." Meyrin's voice was determined.

"And you, Mr. Athrun Zala take Meyrin Hawke to be your wife?"

No reply. Uh-oh. Athrun's in a state of trance. "Mr. Zala?"

_** Chris**__t…_Kira mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Yzak was almost laughing out loud_**He's a totally nutcase!!!!!**__**not that I'm complaining though…tough luck Meyrin…**_

**_ "_**Uhm..what was the question...?"

The guests were speechless. Kira was speechless. The priest was speechless.

Meyrin spoke, "Athrun, don't you want to marry me?"

Athrun jolted, "Oh, I d-"

_ BANG!!! CLASH!!! BOOM!!!_

"WHAT THE CRAP!!!" (Don't know who that was…possibly Yzak.)

Before anyone had a chance to realize what's going on, somebody screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**N/A: So, another cliff hanger! Yeah, I love cliff hangers!!! I bet you don't though. I made a total fool out of Athrun, and for those ASUCAGA fans, a big round of applause for Meyrin's ruined wedding. For those MEYASU fans, I'm sorry, but this story is not focused on Meyrin. cry cry. Lol. And about Yzak's necklace, you'll find out more about it. So? What do you think happened next? Please Review!! Thanks:D **


	5. Chapter 4

HEY!! I'm back with another chapter of Oblivion!! YAH!! Meyrin's wedding is getting ruined.

_Last Time…_

_"Athrun, don't you want to marry me?" _

_"Oh, I d-" _

_BANG!! CLASH!! BOOM!!_

_"WHAT THE CRAP!!" _

_"AHH!!"_

--

The year when she was twelve, Cagalli had sneaked out of the Attha Manor during one of her father's leave to another country. She had thrown a sound recorder out the window of her room, setting it to play her secretly recorded screams of pain and noises of shattered glass. Grabbing her backpack, she made a run for it before anyone realized it was a trick. That day she explored her way into a school (kind of weird since students her age tended to run _**from**_ school), and sneaked into the cafeteria through the back door while the kids were eating lunch. Some stupid boy made fun of her frilly dress, which in the rush of her escape Cagalli forgot to change out of, and Cagalli threw his saliva-covered, half-bitten sandwich at his face. Before she knew it, the whole cafeteria was engaged in a horrific food fight. Pizza, apple cores, dumplings, spaghetti with out the meatballs, empty juice cartons, full juice cartons…you name it and there it'd be, flying across the ceiling as kids hurtled it at each other. Cagalli had ducked behind a flipped table, watching food shoot like dart tags all over the place. It was a hell whole lot of fun, and Cagalli had never forgotten that day, but now, 11 summers later, she surely didn't expect to be in that kind of similar position again. The only problem this time, is that it's not bananas flying in the air above her head, it's real, killer bullets.

In the packed Cathedral, the crowd was in an uproar. Everything single living soul was crying out in fear and urgency, one louder than the other. They forced themselves towards any possible exits or shielding structures, reaching for it over each other's shoulder like a bunch of frightened animals. Everyone had gone completely berserk. A sudden splattering clang of explosion from above them set of the beginning of the climax. Glistening, razor-sharp crystal shards fell with the debris like snow from nuclear winter, slashing upon the bodies and faces of the guests. Women shrieked, men yelled, but nothing they did was going to safe them from the wicked assassins. The killers' bodies were hidden in the shadows, and each of their steps was matched with the wind, fast and furious. The scariest of it all, however, was their mortiferous skills. There was no escape. Death was emanating, and the church was hell.

In a flurry of commotions, Cagalli lost sight of her brother, her sister-in-law, and her friends. Ducked behind the previous row of bench seats, Cagalli looked up at Vladimir, her "fiancé". Squared jaw and firm built, Vlad was beyond handsome. At thirty, he was sharp and attractive. His star-blue eyes were serious, and jet-black hair showed his Austrian heritage. He gazed back at her worriedly, his hand hugging her closely to his hard chest. For some reason, she was not intimate at all. She couldn't look at him anymore. Her heart had flown the minute Meyrin had made that shrill long scream. She knew Athrun was getting attacked, and she couldn't just wait around anymore.

None of the security guards could do anything properly (they were all locked outside, and the guest were trapped in), so the situation was irrevocable screwed. Pushing her gown up to her thigh, Cagalli wasted no time to friggin' worry about courtesy now. Cursing and swearing the most colourful words, she pulled two small, slick daggers which she kept tight against her upper leg. Yzak Joule was firing a gun behind his bench and shouting something incoherent. He might as well as been talking to a herd of startled horses, for no one could care an ounce about anyone else. He saw then, and yelled something her, but ignoring his shouts and the other people's gazes, Cagalli broke into the crossfire and speeded towards the altar.

"Athrun!!" Cagalli screamed. Her heels broke and she tripped. Shooting pain shot up her leg as her left angle twisted under her, but she didn't care. Scampering up again, the princess ran in the direction of the chairman. A dark shadow swept past her side view, heading towards Athrun. The assassin was on the second floor balcony, aiming his gun at the Chairman and his bride, "NOOO!! DON'T!!" Her plead was lost among the loudness, and the assassin took no notice of her. In the nick of time, no logic was enough to make Cagalli calm, and killing the assassin was the only thing that made sense.

Anger brewing and fear tumbling, Cagalli flicked open the two blades with a twist of her wrist. Arm raised and aiming, the princess summoned a blast of force to her hand, and just as she was about to throw, something hit her wrist. Too sorry, too late, even as Cagalli jerked with pain, the two daggers were already fired.

The thing is though…because of the jerking of her hand when the object hit her, the course of the daggers had changed dramatically between the ticking of a second, and it never did go towards the assassin. Instead…

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! AATHRUNNNNN!" Meyrin's inhumanly high-pitching screech stopped several people in their tracks. While most were still too busy running for their lives, the attention of a number of others, representatives, government officials and assassins alike, all went towards the front altar.

Kira Yamato froze in front of his best friend. Cagalli heard her brother gasp, and his shock and pain stricken violet eyes were on her. Seeing her hands raised and in the path of where the dagger was tossed, Kira choked out, "Cagalli…why…why did you do it…"

"What…" Stopping short, Cagalli leveled her eyes to meet the grey, widened ones of the red-haired bride- Meyrin's. They pinned her under its scrutinizing and accusing stares full of loathe and fear. Her first dagger was right beside Meyrin's head, embedded into the limestone pillar behind her. Athrun was unconscious and limp in her arms. The second dagger was struck deep his chest, where the blood gushed from his left shoulder, near his heart. Hissing, Meyrin said, "I hope you're happy, Princess."

Stumbling back in shock of seeing Athrun and the bitterness in Meyrin voice, Cagalli's blood went cold. The world spun in coloured circles, and she felt nauseous. Despair seized her tightly around her temple and immense pain struck her neck and head. Fear churning back and forth, felt like pinches and kicks from the inside, making her sick to her stomach. Hopelessness was playing its part torturously in her chest and shoulder, as if a thousand pound burden was plummeting upon her twisted, weak frame. Cagalli was inert of her surrounding. Her vision was now blotches of splashed water paint.

_Athrun…I…I…no…I wasn't…_

"Why Cagalli!!" Kira was gasping out airily. His twin could only shake her head in despair, "No-I-"

Her pleading was muffled again by another loud bang, this time, by the busting of the great oak door. Security guards, police, special defense soldiers, poured in like a swarm of bees. Amongst them, shiny red hair stood out like a sore thumb; Victoriese Du'Quaine marched in. Everything was in slow motion- the flying of Victoriese's fiery mane and her night-black coat, the treading of the heavy combat boots against the pearl-marble ground.

Then everything was rushing in the speed of light. A drilling ache attacked her left thigh. The room swirled, tilted upside down and over. And the last thing Cagalli saw was the intense silver of Victoriese's stricken eyes.

--

Delta One limped through the dark alley at the back of the building. He was bleeding, but not very bad. He needed to see someone, someone very important, and needed to do that now. Breaking open the locked metal door, he looked around him before entering. The room was dark and ominous with the smell of chlorine and sanitizers. Looking at the ominous shadows, he called out, "You here?"

Another shadow approached him, "Are you okay?"

"I was better, but I need you to do something. I think you already know."

"I know."

"It must be done without any trances of false. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll meet again."

--

Her heart was not breaking, nor was it bleeding.

She had no more heart to break and no more blood to bleed. Her heart had incinerated into nothing but lifeless ashes, and as the wind blew by, they were carried away into oblivion. Her bloods were dripping, drop by drop, from her bullet wound into the ground. Perhaps she had once felt the blazing pain that burned around the deep wound, but now both her legs were as numb and cold as ice.

_"Cagalli!! We have to treat your leg now!! You've been bleeding for an hour!! Y-you're, y-you're dying!!"_ Someone was screaming at her, but she didn't seem to hear him. Where was she? She didn't have the slightest clue. All she saw in front her was the red ER on the stark white door. People were around her, they were talking to her, but she couldn't hear them. Someone was shaking her shoulder another girl was crying on her shoulder.

"Athrun…I need to see Athrun. I'm waiting for him." Cagalli whispered.

So she sat there, letting her bleeding continue. She needed to bleed out her blood- they were bad blood; they were the blood that made her hurt Athrun. As the red river wash through her interior, her veins and her mind, and then pouring our in crimson regret, she felt herself cleansed from her tainted soul. Her entirety was polluted; there was saving her now, and she felt disgusting of herself. She couldn't be pure anymore, she knew. Thus she let the river flow, for she thought it would carry away the filthiness of her state of mind and her twisted nature that made her an unforgivable murderess. She had hurt the one person in her life she had loved the most, and this was her nemesis.

_"Representative Attha, is it true that you tried to kill Chairman Zala?" "Princess Cagalli, why do you refuse to treat your leg?" "Princess Attha, is it true that you are planning to be engaged to the Russian President, Vladmir __Shevchenlitvin__?" "How intimate are you and Chairman Zala? Is he having an affair with you behind Miss Meyrin- sorry- Mrs. Zala?" _

Still, Cagalli sat silent and dazed in her seat, like she had lost her mind. The journalists could ask whatever they wanted, she wasn't about to answer them. They were insignificant, and their stupidity made her want to laugh.

Was she still sane? Cagalli did not know. Perhaps not- because with her blood, her logic and common sense was washed over too. The only way she was going to forgive herself was if she suffered a slow and painful death and just the life in her drain away. May the Gods above see her suffering and take her punishment as a way to exchange for his life. She was ready…if her dying would make him live, she would give her life a thousand times.

With a lost stare, Cagalli stared at the pool of deep red beside her feet- they were her remorse, her regrets, her anger, her joy, her jealousy, her anxiety, her sadness…her every thought, every bit of sanity, every memory, every logic, every fault…but they were not her pain, or her anguish, or her agony.

Pain. A simple four lettered word. A forsaken feeling that blood was not able to wash away, and the worst part of her torture, because it was a thin, invisible piece of crust that hugged and wrapped and sow and grew itself into every inch of Cagalli's flesh, poisoned into her veins, drenched into her skin. It was the main and sole component of her mind and every cell of her body, and she was not able to rid of that. Maybe when she dies…maybe then will pain fade from her? Pain lived with her existence. As long as she lived, pain would live. And as long as pain lived, Cagalli would be forsaken.

Children would cry when they are in pain. Adults would cry too, but Cagalli couldn't, because her tears had gone with the blood. The pain was completely pure, like the igniting heat of the summer sun, or the blizzard of January- dry and hot, but cold and cutting at the same time. It's like placing yourself in a boiler and burned you with hot oil. It's like piercing a needle through the tender part under your nail. It's like-

There's no use to try to stop pain. It could not be fixed, and her bleeding leg had nothing to do with it, but Cagalli felt the scalp-splitting ache that gripped her temple. Agony made her vision sway and blinded her.

"Kira…" The princess managed to squeak out her brother's name. Kira was at her side in an instant. His ear placed near her lips, he heard her gasped a deathly low whisper, "I…killed Athrun..."

"No you didn't…Athrun's still alive."

She recognized the people beside her now. Her friends were with her. Lacus wept at her shoulder and Mir cried by her knee. The guys stood still, not knowing what to do. Lunamaria was touched her hand. Everyone was in an uncomely silence. Heavy tension hung in the tense air. No one made a move.

Noise came from inside the ER room.

Heads turned.

The doors opened.

The head surgeon came out. "Princess," he began as if Cagalli was Athrun's wife instead of Meyrin.

Cagalli stood up. She was unwaveringly strong and took a step towards the doctor. Proper speech returned to her for a second. The two things that she kept on the tip of her tongue rolled out, "I'm sorry…Athrun…I didn't mean to… I have to see him, please, let me see him!!"

"You can, but Chairman Athrun Zala is dead."

Time hung suspended. Air stopped moving. Eyes were on her.

Her knees buckled at last, and Cagalli collapsed.

"CCCAAAGGGAAALLLLIII!"

--

Victoriese paced around apprehensively around the room which she was called into by members of the Zaft's Senate. Her black halter dress waved to and fro around her knees as she walked around the room. The twenty-year old Minister's heart beat outwards in her chest, as if it might leap out through her skin. Her eyes of silvery aurora were wide with fear. Several thin veins of jade shot out from the dark pupils like cosmic detonation. Exhaling, Victoriese felt as if somebody had dumped a bucket of ice water on her as she marched down a street in the summer. Accompanied by that, she could sense the furious dragon inside her flare; tumult of her bitterness and anguish stirred rapidly.

Her skin was clammy and cold under her shivering touch, and her breath short and raspy. A hard lumpy rock was stuck in her windpipe, and she tried to swallow it down with no avail. Looking at her silver watch, she saw it was already 1:05 am. The Senate of Zaft would be with her in a few second, but she was condition to confront a bunch of trouble-seeking and power-craving sly foxes. On her way to December City, she had brought a group of elites with her, determined to stop the madness in the church, but was brutally and unexpectedly attacked by some Zaft troops, mistaken for terrorists. Her entire shuttle was blown to pieces, and only with the sacrifice of the only escape pod did she manage to steal life. But after what Victoriese saw at the church, she sincerely wished that she had spontaneously combusted with her shuttle.

Kept alone in the dark, gloomy room with ominous shadows lurking at each corner, Victoriese was on the verge to throw herself against the wall and crack her skull open.

"Minister Du'Quaine!!" The door bolted open by a loud thud, and a man's booming voice made the young Victoriese jolt.

"Senator Laveiga. How's the Chairman? And the Representative?" Victoriese rushed to greet him, but his callous and wicked glare made her stumble a small step back. A group of 7 followed his lead and entered the room, and then each took a seat around the aluminum table. Senator Laveiga was at the Head Seat, his body rigid and his hands gripped the two lion-shaped armrest. There was meanness about his lips when he sneered furtively upon her, and Victoriese felt completely trapped.

"The Chairman is dead, all thanks to your precious princess." The older man said, crossing his hands easily in front him while carefully scrutinizing the young lass. She was fresh meat, too young and delicate to be crowned such an important and powerful position- Minister of International Profound Peace- HA! She had the right and power to detain any politician- _any- _politician who she thought was a threat to peace.

"Nooo…" Victoriese clutched her red hair in her fist, threatening to cry.

Edwinus Laveiga always imagined the Minister of IPP to be someone much more…wrinkly, but her!! 23 was young enough for an extremely successful president as Cagalli and Athrun, but Victoriese!! She's could be barely considered adult! 20 years-old, no difference from any teenage- still just a kid. However, Laveiga was not a fool enough to actually underestimate this Victoriese Du'Quaine. He had seen her in action, and she was quite an interesting individual. Cunning, witty, discreet and prudently diplomatic, Vic was a rare jewel even amongst the coordinators…but, she was still…young, and that was her most fatal flaw. The young always cared too much of the ones they loved, and because of love, at a time like then, they will lose all impulse control. Tonight, this flaw was Laveiga's biggest advantage. Cagalli Yula Attha was ruined, he had seen to that, and if he was carefully, he'd pluck out this thorn in his side too.

"We are arresting Cagalli Yula Attha, the murderess." Laveiga's voice was oil-smooth as he stroked his chin and implied. "Orb is at fault for this. Kira Yamato will also be held under custody."

"What!! You cannot be serious!!" The young woman cried. Recollecting herself, she regained some of her calm, "Your action tonight, Senator, can be called utter insanity. Not only do you have no right to keep any of Orb's official under custody, but by doing so, you are accusing the rest of us of destroying the peace which we have worked so hard to obtain. We mustn't let the trust be broken now can we? Sir, I understand that you meant no criticism, and the turmoil of situation does play its tricks on all of ours and tempers and suspicions, but with all due respect, stating an accusation out of impulsive passion proved to be the biggest fault of the human race. It is the beginning to conflict and war. Now, Senator Laveiga, I'm sure that you would not want to see such tragedy playing before our eyes again as history repeats itself, would you?"

Usually, Victoriese's simple logic and witty common sense should bring downfall to any stupid old politician, but Laveiga was unmoved by her words. As a matter of fact, her struggle to retain Orb's virtue made Laveiga sneer even more slyly. "But we do have evidence, Minister Du'Quaine. Not only did many of the guest tonight viewed Princess Cagalli killing our Chairman, but Orb's Administrator of SIDO, Zack Jeviet, second in command only to Kira Yamato, has carried out a full scaled assassination to the unguarded regions of EA, because he knew the areas would be weak since all their important leader attended Chairman Zala's wedding!! Jeveit has made tremendous damages, and even murdered Orb's own officials, who were, let's just say, _**unpleased**_with Representative Attha. If it weren't for the EA's quick act of defense and informing Zaft Forces of this, Orb and Blue Cosmo would've obliterated half of EARTH!!"

Struck dumb, Victoriese could only squeak out, "Zack? Blue Cosmo? What?"

"Perhaps you don't know, Victoriese, but there was another force with Orb tonight, and they were unmistakably the Blue Cosmo's!! When Zaft's elite defensive teams arrived at Orb's capital, to take down this mad Zack Jeviet, we found a letter from with both Attha and Yamato's signature on it!" Laveiga's sneer widened to cover his own face and he flung a piece of paper at the dumbfounded Victoriese. With shaking hands, Vic read the letter. The content on it made her nearly vomit. Questions spun in flurries in her mind.

_**When did Cagalli and Kira sign alliance with Blue Cosmo? I thought Blue Cosmo's was wiped out!! This is Cagalli's hand writing…but, if Kira told Zack to attack tonight, why did Zack help me uncover the code? What part did I play in all this? Why?...I don't believe it…this can't be real. **_

"P.L.A.N.T.S had formed an alligance along with EA, we are going to take down Orb's traitor and Blue Cosmos. I hope, Victoriese, with your dream for peace, you will help us. But first, we have to arrest the Representative and her brother. Those two have caused enough destruction around here."

"Sir, I-"

Laveiga gestured, "Gwen will take you to your room where you will think about it." Gwen Laveiga Joule stood up from her seat and came before the frightened girl.

"Come on now, Minister, let's go."

**N/A: DUM…DUM…DUM…DUM…. OMG!! What is happening around here? Nothing makes since anymore!! Did Kira and Cagalli really made alliance with Blue Cosmo, or is it framed? What is Laveiga really up to?...Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back!!!! Thank you all for the reviews!!! Enjoy :D

* * *

_**I'm going to die. We're all going to die. **_

Victoriese paced back and forth in her room which Laveiga kept her locked in, feeling a bit psychotic and paranoid. She swallowed her worry. Her throat closed dangerously, but she did not cry. There was no time for crying, she needed to be calm. She needed to think of a strategy, or all could be gone. By then it was clear to her that Senator Laveiga meant for her to be locked away, and that this whole disaster was his doing.

_"We've had it all planned out. I don't know how you found out, but you can't save them, no one can. Father said if you agree to help us, we were going to spare you, but I think you're better off locked up in this room. Everything's perfect, so I find as well as just tell you the truth. Father and I will see to it that our goal is achieved. Orb is done for. The EA is completely fooled. We'll have them wrapped in our palms in no time. Father and I will unify the entire world. So save your breath, Victoriese."_

Vic wringed her cold and clammy hands. Oh the look in Gwen's eye when she hissed those words in her face, so menace and chilly. Victoriese was an observant and a pursuivant, so of course her hawkish nature had easily picked up the truth of it all the conspiracy and deception while Gwen walked her to this imprisonment-room. A nasty glow of triumph that had swam in Gwen's dark eyes, her smiles were disgustingly sweet as she cruelly taunted. Victoriese cursed inwardly at how useless she was, stomping her feet on the carpet. Surely she had a position above almost all but God, a result she achieved after years of struggling hard work, but however, Victoriese realized now with despair that she was a young, lone bird flying too high with not enough power or freedom.

_**I don't want to die. I need to think of something. I need to get out of here. Dear God help me! Athrun's dead, I can't let Cagalli die too. I must save Cagalli!!!**_

Licking her lips, Victoriese clutched a handful of her hair and squeezed until her knuckles hurt. Out of pure frustration, she tossed the cup of tea against the starch-white walls. Profanities rolled out from her mouth in a string. Breathing hard, Vic found herself saying, "No! I won't die, and can't let Cagalli die!!!"

"Which is why I think you'll need my help." A figure stood in the open door way. Vic jolted and turned.

Against the bleak white light, Victoriese quickly averted her eyes and demanded, "Who are you?!"

"A friend."

---------------------------

Yzak Joule was running…

Somewhere in front of him was her wavering figure, sprinting in the dim night light, away from him. There was no sense of any kind any longer. Nothing mattered. The surroundings of shadowy buildings, abandoned sullen streets and eerie lamplights were all but a spells of blurs to him now. The soaring of the wind was in his ears and his heartbeat too. His mind was a black pit of void, draining of segments of thoughts into oblivion…all except for memories of her.

_**…why are you alive…why…why… why **_

She kept on running, her figure disappearing as she round of the corner of a building. Lungs aching, Yzak kicked his feet hard against the cement ground, thrusting himself to follow after. His breath was short, and his blood was bumping with adrenaline, but he chased without hesitation.

Chasing…chasing…chasing…the silver-haired man was in a pulled towards to the person he chased by a deadlock force.

His logic and conscience eroded quickly at the truth-seeking ambition that manipulated his mind. No, he wasn't sure if he was still sane, and he had absolutely no faith to say that he wasn't just hallucinating, but despite that, Yzak knew he had no other choice, and he was willing to take that chance. He must have proof! He must follow her to know the truth, because if he didn't, he'd be damned for eternity.

--------------------------

_**Where am I…? It's so bright… **_

_Gorgeous golden orchid grew in a vast, flat field, dancing to the soft beating of the wind. Athrun was stand on a cobblestone pathway in the middle of it all, have dazed and have asleep, faintly remembering who he was. Enshrouding him and the land of orchid were the bright, white lights, luring and warm with a comforting peacefulness. Eyes half closed, Athrun gazed dumbly into the white lights, suddenly seeing hazy figments of his mother's body…and his father, Patrick Zala…no longer stern and angry, but smiling and free of all that bitterness. Athrun's heart sang. _

_"Mother?" He tried to call out to her, but his voice came out so small and soft._

_"Hey Athrun…" Beside Lenore, Nicol, Rusty, and Miguel appeared in vacillating figures. They were laughing, flowing slowly in front of his eyes, waving at him, calling his name. They were going deeper into the light, and they asked him to tag along…and he wanted to go so much…Mother…Nicol…Rusty…Miguel… how he missed them!!! How he missed Mother's gentle smiles, Nicol's wonderful music, Rusty's wildness and Miguel's good humour…_

_**Go with them Athrun,**__ he told himself. __**Go with them and forget about all the bad stuff…**_

_"….Athrun…Athrun…" His name echoed faintly behind him. He turned annoyingly, frustrated at the person for stopping him from going to his mother and friends. When he looked he stopped shortly, for in front of him was a beautiful girl with long blond hair dressed in a flowing pastel-green dress. He couldn't see her face, but she held her hands out to him, saying with a yearning voice, "No Athrun, listen, the hardest battle in life is living."_

_Suddenly the wild orchids and cobblestone road disappeared and the calm haven was destroyed. Before Athrun could scream in despair, coldness washed in him and pulled him like arms back through the dark portal, away from the light. _

_-------------------_

"Ah!"

Fresh, crisp air entered his lungs, almost like overpowering water, throttling his breath and intruding his numb wiry consciousness. Instantaneously, its frostiness made him alert, awake and alive.

Athrun sat limp on the bed, bare arms around his clammy, chilled body. His hair was damp; cold sweats beaded his temple like crystal droplets, some rolling down his face like rain. He felt so worn and so tired, as if he just ran five marathons in a row, or fought in battle for 3 whole endless days and nights. He didn't have much feeling in his limps, and where he did feel was aching with unbearable soreness.

Holding his outstretched hands and arms in front of him, Athrun gazed drearily at his ghastly white skin, close to colourless. He had never felt like this, like all the life in his had been sucked out of him and he was left with nothing but an empty shell. Closing his arms around him again, Athrun shuddered. He felt the thick bandages around his chest and sat confused for some disoriented moments. Then memories flooded back into this memory chamber and some major questions finally registered into his half-dead brain.

_**Wait a minute! Where am I? Shouldn't I be dead? Cagalli…Why did she want to kill me…ha…I think I deserved it didn't I…but too bad I didn't die.**_

"Cagalli!!!" He jolted and then immediately cringing in pain. Bobbing his head back and forth like a rattle-drum, Athrun looked frantically around the room that he was in, unfamiliar and empty. Finally, his eyes landed on a strange coatrack sort of a thing, but it wasn't really a coatrack. It was those kinds of hospital devices that holding a transparent bag of fluid it or blood in it. There was one beside his bed too, but the content in his bag was gone, while the one in the bag that he was staring at is still half full. Eyes fixed on it for a long moment; Athrun trailed his glance down the pole and onto another bed….and the person unconscious lying on it.

For a split second he almost didn't recognize the person's face, so pale and bloodless like his hand, bony and angular, but it was her face, oh yes, it was her!!! Realizing that horror, instantly, Athrun felt the unbearable ache of his lungs being ripped right out him and then squeezed, twisted and warped so many times that his breath was completely obstructed. His heart and soul were with her in an instant, and any suspicion or hatred he felt for her never existed. The time was right, and Athrun could not do anything to stop himself from releasing his inhibition.

"Cagalli!!" Athrun leaped out of bed, not expecting his two legs to be rubber-soft, and before he knew it, he collapsed face-first into the cold marble. Pain reverberated in throbbing waves across his skull, elbows, and knees His hot cheek throbbed against the cold stone. Cursing under his breath, Athrun pulled his body forward using his hands, crawling on his knees. He knew he must've looked pathetic, but he didn't give a damn. The cold tiles were relentless against his bare flesh. Teeth barred, Athrun could feel his distorted skin chafe against the ice-cold floor. His arms and kneecaps, bruised and scarred, endeavoured the burning sensation of ice-shard into them with bruising strength as they fractioned against the floor.

"Cagalli!" Athrun tried calling again, but was hit by despair that his voice was as hoarse as his dry, cracked lips. Finally made it to her bedside, Athrun perched himself on the floor with no more strength to pull himself up. There were so many questions to be asked as each horrific memory zoom past in his head, but Athrun ignored them easily. Tears were already fringing his eyes, piling like tide waves threatening to hit. Cold and shaking, Athrun reached his hands under the cover and found Cagalli's limp ones. Her hands were so cold, like arctic ice, even colder than the marble floor that he knelt on. Despite that, she was still so beautiful, not your everyday-average pretty face, but such a rare striking beauty that most would not detect unless they look real hard. The fact was her beauty was all inside her, and she showed them not through her physical appearance, but through the spirited air she left behind for the people she met.

Cagalli was so still and pale, like a delicate marble statue, a fallen angel. Holding her hand in both of his, Athrun kissed the back of her hand with his lips, choking oh his tears. She was lying there, clearly dying, and he didn't know why. He was scared…scared to lose her.

"Cagalli…Cagalli…please wake up…" He was crying, and his tears were unstoppable.

_**Dumb ass!! Dumb ass!! She tried to kill you!! Why are you crying!!! **_

Athrun's darker conscience scolded him, but he squished that thought with his grief. A part of him still held that grudge against her, and that part could easily grow to overpower him and make him turn hard on Cagalli, but for now, Athrun could not care much for any grudge. He didn't feel any hate or anger towards her either, just an aching worry that she may never look at him again, and fear that she might not forgive him. Crying harder, Athrun couldn't deny that he really did care! He did care!!! For five years, how he had lied!!! He lied to his friend, lied to Meyrin, lied to the world and lied to himself!!! He told everyone that he was over her, that they weren't meant to be, and he believed it too!!! Oh what a moron he had been!!! He could've known that he couldn't live a lie forever, and now the truth was there, staring him straight in the eye, and Athrun Zala realized, like he should've realized a long time ago…

….that he still, and always did love Cagalli Yula Attha.

-----------------------

_"Hey Cagalli what are you looking at…" They were walking down the street on a sunny spring day. It was one of the rare occasions Cagalli took time away from her work. _

_"Nothing…Athrun, nothing." Her blush was the cutest. He used to love to make her blush._

_He looked at the store's display which caught Cagalli in a dreamy daze. It was beautiful wedding gown. Shimmering silvery white in all its glory; baby green sheer draped on the two sides of the dress. He smiled inwardly, but she had already dragged him away. _

_"You wanted that dress didn't you?" He teased her and watched her go scarlet. Her brows would furrow adorably together when she pouted in frustration and embarrassment, already protesting, "NO!!! I hate dresses!!!" _

_Cocking his head to the side, he said, "I'll buy you that dress someday, if you still want it." _

_Shyly, she took his hand in hers and walked down the street. When she looked at him with those sincere, warm-honey eyes, his heart was ready to melt. She mumbled in that tone of hers when she was extremely timid, "Really Athrun? You would do that for me?"_

_Nobody could really catch the rare moments when Cagalli showed the true and pure feminine side of her, and he had considered himself to be the luckiest man alive. Holding her close, he told her firmly, "I promise I will." _

_The thing is… he never did. _

_-----------------------_

"Cagalli…I'm so sorry…"

----------------------

_"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" It was first time he heard her scream. He had thought she was a guy. How foolish of him. _

_"I-It's a girl!!!" That was the first thing he said next. Perhaps if he didn't, things would be very different. _

_"Of course I have! What did you think I was?!!!" Odd. Very Odd. First time he had seen a soldier scream like a girl (well she was girl) and then still have so much fire in her to challenge him like that. He was drawn to that ball of fire. She had come to him at his darkest hours, like a torch of light, guiding him through the black maze he was lost in. Maybe there was really such a thing called destiny._

_----------------------_

_"You know I think it was fate that brought you to me on that deserted island….no matter where you are, remember I will always protect you…" Did he really say those words? Did he not dream it instead? Why do all his words seem so empty and fake now? _

_---------------------_

"Cagalli…I'm sorry…I'm stupid. I lied!! I didn't keep my promise…Cagalli. Please wake up…wake up and scream and me, yell at me, throw a tantrum- I don't care, but open your eyes…please…" Athrun cried and buried his face into blanket, bawling and shaking. "Please…"

"Athrun…don't cry…"

* * *

**N/A: So what do you think? I know the Yzak part might be a bit confusing. There's still a lot to bet told, so stay tune! Please review!! O btw, school started again, and so next chapter might take awhile to complete… thanks **


	7. Chapter 6

Hey!!! I'm back with another Chapter. Sorry for making you wait for so long ;) Enjoy

* * *

Last time---

_"Cagalli…I'm sorry…I'm stupid. I lied!! I didn't keep my promise…Cagalli. Please wake up…wake up and scream and me, yell at me, throw a tantrum- I don't care, but open your eyes…please…" Athrun cried and buried his face into blanket, bawling and shaking. "Please…"_

_"Athrun…don't cry…"_

Proceeding--- Chapter 6

"….Athrun…come on, stand up. Don't cry." A pair of gentle hands found their way around Athrun's shoulders, giving him a comforting touching.

Sobs hurtling in his throat, Athrun looked up from his arms, and stared stupidly at a comely face, as tear-washed as his own. Slightly disoriented and distraught from his wild bawling, the young woman's face did not seem to register in his brain. Through his glassy eyes, Athrun could barely make out the outlines of her features.

"It's me, Athrun. It's Victoriese Du'Quaine."

Of course it was Vic. Who else could have such golden-orange hair? Mentally slapping himself, Athrun quickly blubbered out the truckload of questions that kept him anxious, "Vic, Vic- how-how is Cagalli? Why are we here? Where are we? W-what happened?"

"We're in-" Victoriese stopped herself, gesturing with a relieved smile at Cagalli, "Oh look, Athrun. She's waking up."

"A-ath…run…"

Athrun heard it, and he heard it clear, because he memorized the sound of her voice as deeply as he would his own name. He heard her call him; she must be awake!!! Already, his heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies danced with excitement and hope in his stomach. Seizing his tears, Athrun forced his head down before his impulsiveness made him look at her. A seeping fear crept through the joy, giving birth to his guilty conscience.

How could he face her now? After all this time of neglecting her; after all her suffering caused by him- could he live up to that impossible shame and still beg her to come back to him? Athrun didn't know, but he knew he didn't need to, because now was his one and only chance. He couldn't let it pass without giving it a try.

"Cagalli…" Athrun turned his head back. His heart danced a fast tango in side his chest, and he felt so wrenched. Athrun quickly wiped his tear-washed face and scooted his knee across the floor so he could be right beside her pillow. Losing his sense of action and logic to his feverish desire to hold her, the emerald-eyed Chairman of PLANTS placed one hand gently around the princess's face, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb and smoothing her messy golden hair from her face. She felt so lovely, still the Cagalli he knew. This moment felt so right…and just like how it used to be. What happened on the wedding didn't matter now. Nothing mattered. Like they've forgotten all that was left in the world. "Cagalli, oh my god, Cagalli…"

"Athrun…" Her voice had no real tone in it, but a whispery gasp of air. Her tender, soft skin, lost in a façade of snow, was ghastly. Her lips, oh ever so pale and cracked, withered like the dying pedals of a white rose. "I'm still alive?"

"Why should you not?" Victoriese exclaimed; a wide smile grew across her face. Her tears lingering on her cheek glowed, "You probably have dozens of questions, but I'll leave you guys now to yourselves." Smirking a bit, Vic teased, "Go easy on her Athrun, Cagalli still needs to rest. Save your love for her for later." With that she waltzed out the room, leaving the other too with flaming faces.

"I'm so glad, that you're okay." In her lightened eyes of amber, Cagalli seemed to redeem her sparkling aurora. Athrun, sensing her joy was pure, knew that it goes without saying that she was never really the one that wanted him dead. Cagalli smiled meekly, but her smile soon faltered a cringe. "I-I can't feel…feel my left leg."

Athrun's eyes widened, "At all?" His heart began to thud. His face was flushing again with fire.

"Only a bit. Athrun, help me sit up." Cagalli pinched the muscle on her face, as she resisted the shooting pain that was slowly growing on her left leg. Pushing herself with her arms, she struggled to get up.

"Cagalli, but you need to rest!!" Athrun argued back, but helped her anyway. Having her comfortably cushioned and padded with pillows, the blanket pulled up to her waist, Athrun shook his head and sighed, "You didn't keep your promise. You promised me you would take care of yourself."

Silence. Cagalli only stared half-dazed back at him.

"What?" Athrun could feel a blush coming, now that suddenly she was paying so much attention to him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just… "Gasping, Cagalli stuttered, "You…still…still remember…" Her eyes were wide open, and she was so shocked that the two cardiac artery and vein on her neck popped out.

Sighing again, Athrun retorted with his head tilted, a pained grin on his face, "How can I forget?"

So they stared at each other in silence, for a long solitary moment. Cagalli with her widened eyes and quicken breath, and Athrun with his pleading eyes and sad smile, everything piece of memory from the passed flooded between them, restoring together the broken chain that will lock them together once more. Slowly, the space between them seemed to disappear until they are just a hair's breathed away, caught up in the taut atmosphere around them. They were breathing each others air, golden citrine and emerald green splashing within the other; their reflections in each other's eyes.

In which ever the case, they were about to start a very intimate moment….

The princess knew she was apple red, like she always was whenever _**he **_showed her his love. You think she'd get used to it by then, but no, the truth was that they were rarely intimate (while they were together that is)- not much in the privacy of the estate (which wasn't much privacy anyway), and certainly never in the face of public (well duh). There were the aspects of class differences between Cagalli Yula Attha and Alex Dino, and the aspect of choosing duty before desire, taken into consideration. They say they loved each other, but there was always that distance. Often, that word-on-the-tip-of-tongue moment would find itself filling the spaces between the silences that lingered around the princess and her knight. They would look at each other and know the other wanted to say something, but the moment passed as the words were left unspoken, and the problem that both to them tried so hard to bury in their hearts grew stronger each day, until it evolved into an incurable decease that corroded the last bits of their love.

When the thought came there, a string just snapped in Cagalli head. _**No! I can't!! I can't!!**_ "No!"

Athrun back away in shock, "Cagalli…"

"Meyrin won't like it." Cagalli's tone became numb. Reality seemed to dawn on her, for the last moment's pleasure faded between them, and she settled again, behind her mask of solitude.

Cagalli tilted her head away towards the window where the morning light soaked through the gauzy curtain. Her nails of her left hand under the cover were digging into her palm. She had them tightened into a fist of in the center she guarded a treasure. She had her hand in a ball when she left Orb with Vladmir, and when she saw him at the cathedral, to when he was announced dead and now her left hand still remained shut. Cagalli didn't know how she managed to keep her hand tightly closed while she was unconscious, but as it would seem, she still felt the treasure against the inner flesh of her hand. She didn't want anyone to know she had the treasure with her, and perhaps her will was so strong, that it overpowered her physical body. In any case, the princess was sure it was time to open her hand and return the treasure to the man who gave it to her. Slowly sliding her hand out, Cagalli unclenched her fingers and held them to Athrun.

"Your ring…uhm…you should take them." Cagalli said quietly, trying to keep her sentences simple. She didn't trust herself with long conversations.

"Cagalli…no…we-" Emerald green eyes opened saucer wide.

"6 years Athrun, since the day you left me with this ring on the front steps of the Estate…I kept it for you, for Meyrin…and now I don't have to anymore." Cagalli closed her eyes and hid them under her bangs.

Athrun reached to touch her shoulder, but she winced even before he did. "Cagalli, please listen, I-"

"Enough Athrun, I don't want to hear it. I don't what happened tonight, or where we are right now, but Chairman, no matter what happens afterwards or in the future, you and I both know that we can never walk on the same road. I will always be Representative Attha to you, and all you will be is Chairman Zala to me. Cagalli doesn't exist in your world, and Athrun doesn't in mine." The blonde princess said in a whispery voice, but Athrun heard every letter of it. Her words were like ice shards to his heart, and he was speechless.

"Don't stop moving on Athrun; don't stop us from moving on. We've walked towards the opposite end of the universe right from the start, our paste slow at the beginning, but faster and faster as we go, and now there's no turning back. We cannot even see each other in our line of vision anymore. You got married, and I'm…" Cagalli stopped herself suddenly, a sentencing trailing off.

"You what…" Athrun urged, but his voice was trembling as if he was afraid.

"I'm engaged to the President of Russia." She looked down at her hands, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"The man at wedding…You're lying!!" Athrun felt his world crumble- the walls caving in and the ground dropping away into nothingness. He grasped her shoulder in his moment of impulse. Cagalli winced, and then forced herself to level her gaze to his. The words from her lips were hard and dry, "I'm not."

"Then where is your engagement ring?" Athrun challenged, praying that it'd not be true, but his fear was confirmed as Cagalli show him her left hand. A shining diamond ring was sitting on the seat of the silver ring. "You're wrong Cagalli!!! Why are you playing this cruel joke!!?"

"It is not a joke, Athrun!" Cagalli was losing her temper too; frustrated that Athrun could not understand her. "We've had our chances, but you saw what happened!!! It couldn't ever work for us!!!"

"Why not!!!?" Athrun ranted in disbelieve.

"What do you mean why not?!!!! Don't you get it? You're married!!!! I'm engaged!!! It's not just you and me anymore! It's about other people too!!! Cagalli yelled, her brows furrowing together angrily. She glared at him Calming herself, she softened her voice again, "We had our chances, but we missed it. Besides," Her tone turned cold, "remember that I will _**always **_choose Orb before you."

Biting her lips, Cagalli watched as Athrun burst up from his seat and fled out the room, finally leaving her. She heard Victoriese yelp and clattering of dishes against the floor. She heard Victoriese shouting after him, and her fading footsteps ended the finally ruckus inside the hallway. Lying their, facing tilted towards the window, Cagalli took in the hushed sounds around her- the clock ticking, the birds chirping outside, the sound of the air conditioning system inside the walls, and of course, the sobbing of her own tears.

_**I'm sorry, Athrun…I do love you…but I can never have you, and you know you can never have me…**_

--------------------------

Chateau D' Or- the premium hotel of all PLANTS was totally off-limit. Even though the build was half empty, it still refused further service to the public. Inside its finest suits, however, were the pattered guests of last night's ruined wedding.

**It was supposed to be a very exciting day,** Shinn Asuka reminded himself as he sat dazed, watching his two friends speak, **and well…it was TOO exciting, and now we've officially gone off the scale of 1-10 on the chart of How Fucked Are We? **…**Jesus, I'm sounding more and more like Yzak…definitely not a good thing…**Holding an ice bag to his bleeding nose and bruised neck, Shinn yawned. Turning his stiff neck, Shinn saw a bottle of martini on the coffee table, and a set of champaign cups. Lifting his sore ass of the comfortable sofa, he reached for it and poured himself some. Then taking a careful sip, he rejoiced at the satisfying relaxation of alcohol. **Ah…nothing better to sooth the throbbing brain than some good old martini…**

"Hey, you two, come and grab a glass. I'll pour you some martini." Shinn waved the couple over to sit with him. Drawn to the temptation, Mir and Dearka took seat beside and across from Shinn and accepted their share.

"To our friends." The three glass cups cling together briskly, and then the martini was down the drinker's throats in a second.

"What are we going to do?" Mir asked quietly, but to no one in particular. "Can you not help them at all? I mean- even if we can't find Cagalli and Athrun, do think….we could…save Kira…he shouldn't be under arrest!!"

"Oh yeah, I wish! How are we supposed to save him when **we **can't even get out of this damned room?" Shinn ranted out of pure frustration, because he new it was useless. Kira was currently under custody, probably locked up somewhere behind iron bars waiting for further interrogation, but Shinn himself knew that he was in no better possible than his friend, for he was too, was held away from the rest of the world. The 10 red coats outside his door just proved it.

"I won't believe Kira tried to ally with Blue Cosmo, and no way will he turn against Athrun. What the hell? Athrun is his best friend! Man, Laveiga is messed up for suggesting something so…urgh!!" Dearka slammed the table, his good humor turning foul. "And now Yzak's gone too…"

"I don't get it anymore? First Athrun and Cagalli!!! Then Yzak! Why is Yzak gone anyway? And now Minister Du'Quaine! Is it fashionable to disappear now or what?!!" Shinn listed off the facts with his fingers, scrutinizing the rest of them.

"Tell us Shinn, right now its 7:00 a.m., what did Lunamaria say to you when you went upstairs to her room 2 hours ago?" Dearka said.

"She…she…she said she kind of believes what Meyrin is saying. Meyrin deems Cagalli wanted to murder Athrun and herself. Remember if was two daggers the princess fired. One hit Athrun, and the other one missed Meyrin by an inch." Shinn frowned with guilt.

"She's nuts! Meyrin is INSANE!!! You saw how Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other in the church!" Miriallia leaped abruptly, eyes flashing daggers. Throwing her hand in the air, she exclaimed, "You walk out here and ask **any **guest and no one can deny what they've seen in the church!!! They are **insane** if they believe Cagalli would **ever **try to hurt anyone, let alone Athrun!! And Kira! I suppose Meyrin believes that he's involved too, doesn't she? Does that **BItCH **have no brain at all? I was just with Lacus and the kids in the rest room; have you seen Lacus? She looked like she might kill herself! She just lost her husband for no god-forbidding reason, and do you see her complaining? No!! And there Meyrin is, in perfect condition, and **not widowed**, if I have to add, and whining her ass off!! "

"Mir…"Dearka stared flabbergasted at his usually quiet and **polite **girlfriend. Not only did she ranted like a volcano (almost as scary as Cagalli, almost), but she swore!!! SHE SWORE!!! Dearka couldn't believe his ears. His mind went in a swirl. His jaw hung in a dislocated fashion. The only things that were not temporarily immobilized were his blinking, twitchy eyes. One word escaped his choked vocal chord.

"Wow."

Shinn felt so small, smaller than he had ever felt. Like Dearka, he couldn't utter a word, both physically and mentally, for his brain just experienced some technical meltdown from Mir's powerful load of ranting words.

"And you Shinn? Do you believe too?" The young female journalist didn't give up on using her fabulous literary intelligence.

"I-I don't believe- no! I do believe!! No! I-I…yes, I don't believe. Representative would do that. I wronged her once during the war. I know her now. I won't wrong her again."

"You're better off wronging again, Shinn, because I have some serious question to ask our Princess Cagalli!" A voice came from the door.

Three heads jolted towards it. Shinn gasped, "Yzak! What the hell?"

Their eyes then shifted to the limp figure Yzak held in his arms…

Miriallia choked, "Miss Issy Joe?"

Dearka exclaimed like he's seem a ghost, "Oh. My. God. Shiho? She's alive?"

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak snapped, "exactly."

--------------------------

When Lacus Clyne woke up, the sky still wore its coat of lovely grey-violet. Now, seated around the small coffee table with her friends, daughter and son, the morning sunshine was already soaking through the gauze curtain, splashing its fresh warm rays across Lacus's clean white dress that sparkled and shimmered in a dazzling, golden glory.

The pink princess had woke to the news of that Dearka and Mir couldn't make sense telling her, and with the devastation of Kira's depart still heavy on heart and soul, Lacus mind swirled with tornado of thoughts of her husband and Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Mommy, I'm done." Estella voice broke through Lacus's trance, "Can Lucius and I go play?" Lacus smiled at her daughter and smoothed her soft curls, "Go on, Ellie. You too, Lucius." Lucius smiled, Kira's smile. How he resembled his father!! Lacus ushered her kids off before they should see her cry again. The entire world could collapse, but she must protect her children. When she was sure that the two children were far away and playing to their heart's content, Lacus let the frown settle upon her face, "Where's Yzak?"

"He went outside. Besides Shinn, he is only one that can leave this room." Miriallia said.

"Shiho, do you not us at all?" Dearka waved his hand in front the girl's face, his frown deepening, "I'm Dearka. Dearka Elsman. You are Major Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule's team!"

"Mr. Elsman, I'm not Shiho Hahnenfuss. My name is Issy Joe, and I'm Representative Attha's bodyguard." The lady answered back. She had just woken up as well, after Yzak knocked her out and brought her back to the hotel. "How can someone tell me where is Representative Attha and happened afterwards last night?"

"Dearka," Mir interrupted, a weary look on her face, "are you sure this is Shiho. I thought you told me that she died almost 3 years ago in Sweden. Are you sure it's not a mistake?"

"Mistake? No, I don't think so," Shinn cut before Dearka could answer, "I've heard of Shiho Hahnenfuss before. The Flower of Housenka, according from the people from campus. When I was in the Academy, I met Shiho Hahnenfuss. She came back to do an oral presentation for the test pilots trainee. I'm sure she's Major Hahnenfuss!"

"I'm not!!!"

Lacus smiled and touched Issy's hand, "I'm not sure if she really is Shiho. I've never Shiho Hahnenfuss, but I know that if another knows who you are Issy, it would be Victoriese. She was the one that brought you back from Denmark. She was the one that told us you are Issy Joe."

"But Vic disappeared too. Athrun and Cagalli are still missing." Miriallia sighed. "Everything is going wrong."

"Yeah. Laveiga told us that the Blue Cosmo has taken over a large area of land surrounding Orb and the Indian Sea. Zack Jeveit is a traitor; Orb has fallen under the controls of Blue Cosmo now that Cagalli isn't around. Many ministers were either killed or fled into hiding. After the assassination, all the guests are now in this hotel, Chateau Mason. I heard some pretty bad things from Luna. Everything has fallen on Cagalli and Kira. Even Victoriese is under suspicion." Shinn said, and then he grunted dryly, "I tried to convince Luna to convince Meyrin not to blame everything on Cagalli, but Meyrin won't listen, and Luna don't know what to do herself.

"Laveiga has formed Oblivion, the council that now governs PLANTS and has absolute control of Zaft. Many of the EA officials are starting to arrange military gathering with their own forces."

Lacus's ceruline eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks, and dripped down her face, "That means…"

"We're going to war." The silence following afterwards was a frozen moment in time, when the air held suspended, the breath choked inside their throats, their heart beat intensifying.

"I'm afraid I have more bad new." Yzak's voice came from behind.

"What Yzak?" Lacus stood up.

The silver haired man looked positively green, and the corners of his lips were ill-stiff. "They are performing the execution on Kira tomorrow."

"Kir…a…" Lacus dropped.

"Lacus!!!"

* * *

**N/A: Hey!! So what do you think? I know this chapter took so long, but next one should be faster. Please Review!!! Thanks you:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I know it took a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME, but now chapter is FINALLY updated.**

* * *

The air was silent.

His small world of four brick walls drowned in the total nigritude.

It was freezing.

Well…

…at least for Kira.

Violet eyes bore holes in the concrete walls where the vacant pupils stared for what seemed like eternity long, although what he really saw was nothing but utter darkness.

A cold breeze blew across the flesh of his back, which was scalded and raw. Kira coughed. The metal taste of blood filled his mouth, flooding like poison across his tongue, oozing between his teeth. He felt like he'd just been tossed about a gigantic barbecue grill and was now jabbed formless and half-cooked.

Laveiga was ruthless- Kira knew this much- and the tyrannical senator had trained a scout of brilliant torturers (if torturers can be brilliant that is). Count it on them to serve hell of a torment when they want to force information out of you.

He coughed again, and more blood came shooting back up. Collapsing on his side, Kira immediately recoiled at the hot-white ache drilling into core of his bones, blasting like explosions of pain waves through out his body. He tried, but he could not suppress the scream that came out of his hoarse throat. It was obvious to him that his lungs where insanely damaged, but to what extent...he didn't dare think. Survival seemed hardly possible.

"Damn them…" Kira glided his hand across the cold harsh cement, in a desperate reach, as if trying to find salvation, but to no avail. The pain was settling in his chest, and he waited for it to subside. But it didn't, and the pain dragged on and on, merciless to let numbness take its place. Kira felt like a huge tide of fiery blades were bashing and trashing at this body, swallowing him down deeper into the pits of hell. He let of a tangled breath and sunk under the sea of anguish. Never did he submerge again.

Somewhere between his conscious and subconscious, Kira was thinking to himself. A million and one thoughts swirled in his turmoil of a mind. So many things confused him, but there were about three things he was now absolutely sure of.

First: Cagalli is alive…somewhere. Perhaps Athrun too…

Second: The Laveigas' definitely wanted Cagalli and him dead.

And third: There's something definitely not right about Victoriese Du'Quaine.

Yet Kira Yamato's current biggest concern was how many other people should die because of this moment of confusion. How many people, who did absolutely nothing bad, shall die because of the trap the evil minds have set for them to fall in? From what he learned, Kira could almost be totally sure that the Blue Cosmo forces involved in this is real, for even if it isn't Blue Cosmo, a third party of power has indeed risen. The leader of the Blue Cosmos, as it also seemed, is merged deeply inside their society (EA and Zaft that is), but it'd be very difficult to pick him or her out. Or per say, they might never find out this Leader until the situation is irrevocable screwed. Nonetheless it was clear enough that whoever caused the mess wanted to seize complete control of both Earth and PLANTS.

In whichever the case, Kira figured it was probably the smartest move if his friend and family hid away from the rest of the world right now. _**This new third party is aiming to take down targets of incredible political strength and public influence. There is no telling who will be next. Lacus…what are we going to do…**_

No longer able to hang on, the ultimate coordinator surrendered to the welcoming darkness.

--------------------

"How's Lacus?" A soft voice woke her from her tender sleep. A pair of violet eyes opened slightly to see Dearka circled his arms around a pale-faced Mir as she shut the door to the bed room.

"She's asleep…finally…."Mir replied and sat down, "but I think she'll lose her absolute sanity if Kira…"

"Mir, you should get some shut eye." Dearka said gently. He was a little out of his usual cocky character, but considering the situation, this wasn't uncalled for. The violet-eyed lady closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. It was 3 in afternoon, but the room was a fair sanctuary with the thick satin blinds cocooning around them.

"I can't sleep." Dark circles sunk under Mir's red puffy eyes, but her sleepless orbs were open wide, a wild stare in them. Mir brushed her forehead with her shaky fingers and rested her chin against Dearka's broad shoulders. "I can't sleep…"

"You have to. You look like a zombie. Go on. Come." Dearka walked Mir to another bed room. Mir protested verbally, but she still followed with her arms draped around her boyfriend. When Dearka shut the door close as well, the room was instantly silent (not that it wasn't quiet to begin with). The lady opened her eyes again and looked at Shinn, who snored soundly on the couch. Somehow, it seemed ridiculous that everyone around her, excluding Yzak, was literally sleeping on the fact that Kira is going to die in a matter of hours.

She picked up the sheet of paper that they found hidden under the dish tray when maids served them lunch. Unfolding it slowly, her heart began to beat faster. She didn't know why. It wasn't like she was reading this for the first time, but…staring at the note, she told himself to calm down

"**I **know the truth.

**Will** you stop lying to me baby.

**Save** your breath

**K**eep your excuses

**I'**ve had enough of your lies

**R**emember how I plead for you

**A**nswer my calls…"

The note contained only seven lines, clearly copied out from some random sad love song. Or so they first thought…

"I will save Kira" She read the beginning of every line, repeating the code that the group had figured out earlier to herself. Whoever wrote the note definitely wanted them to stay and don't try anything stupid (e.g- climb out the window to save Kira), which is what they actually thought of doing. Now that the person writing the letter said he/she will save Kira, everyone was able to let out a breath of relief. There's was the issue of whether or not this note is just a trick to make them stay indoors and do nothing to stop the execution, and the identity of the writer was sill unclear, but the group of shock-struck and worn young adults decided to take the risk and put their trust in this mysterious messenger.

Placing the paper back onto the table, a flashing image passed before her eyes. She held her breath. She was having that premonition again, the memory of a pair of crystal blue eyes that haunted her for three years. Three years ago, she had woken up in Sweden, after being in a coma for a week, and that was the first time she saw Victoriese, who supposed found her. The next day, she was signed out and on a plane back to Orb where she was immediately introduced to be Cagalli's bodyguard.

_"You are a mystery not meant to be solved my normal people. You see this broken dog tag? It's yours when I found it on you. I won't try to restore your memories, but trust me when I say this…the person who possesses the other half of this dog tag, will be person to open your box of mysteries. You once called out a name in your sleep. It sounded like Issy Joe, so I'm going name you this name. Leave your past for now, because when the time is right, you will know." _She remembered Vic telling her that when they were in Sweden. _**Issy Joe…it must've been someone I knew…or I wouldn't have said it…but who? Who am I? **_

A sudden door slamming broke her train of thought. She jolted up to see _him _staring at her. His eyes locked with hers- winter frost clashed with summer twilight- a moment of trance of which both of them felt tightly spellbound to the other. Searching into his two bewitching pools of azure, she soon realized that she couldn't break away from his stare, and oddly, neither did she want to. There was a strange intensity in his gaze, intoxicating, and it sent a chilling shiver tingling down her back. Morning sunlight sliced through the thin gap between the two curtains, gentling catching the ice-blue hue of his eyes. They seemed to shimmer like finely cut gem, reflecting all the prettiest shine of the light, two polished sapphires.

Framing his pale, sharp features was silvery mane, slightly messy from the event of the night. His white shirt was clinging to his tired form, the top two buttons undone in a lazy manner. Something about him made her heart began to beat faster. Adrenaline was pumping through her system as though she was afraid. She pulled the thin quilt around her body consciously, watching with shallow breath as the man approached her.

He stopped beside her. He sat down. She didn't move. Her eyes focused on the opened part of his shirt, where a shiny piece of a metal chain caught her attention. The next thing she knew, she had her hand against his upper chest, taking the chain out. Then using her other hand, she reached for the chain around her own neck, which she knew would be needed. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she found herself unable to stop.

Her hands were shaking. Images zoomed quickly before her eyes. Voices broke into her head. A sob escaped her lips.

A broken piece of dog tag was in her right hand. Its silvery surface has tarnished over time, and the angularly edges had been worn round. Words that looked like they were hand carved onto the surface were almost unreadable. Her stare shifted to her left hand, her broken dog tag lay just as rusted as the other one.

She felt his fingertips caressing her face. His breath was blowing softly against her bangs and face, like spring breeze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the sudden feeling of closeness between them.

A drum was pounding in her chest. Each heartbeat rung true and bold in her head, rushing her blood through her veins. The air she breathed was boiling with apprehension. Holding the two pieces of broken dog tag in her trembling hands, she felt the magnetic force that surged between them, teeming with the desire to be with the other half.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she watched as the space between the two tags disappeared. _Cling._

A perfect match.

A single tear traveled down her cheek.

-------------------

_The cafeteria was abandoned. Traces of the dinner they had lingered as a comforting aroma. Shiho sat alone in the empty role of seat, sipping her water half-heartedly. It was late. She wasn't on duty, but she couldn't sleep. _

_Shiho shivered from the cool vacuumed air that prickled her arm. For once she wasn't in her uniforms. A baggy white t-shirt was all she wore over her undergarments. She figured that since most people were asleep, it wouldn't really matter. Besides, it's not like anyone came to the cafeteria at this hours anyway. Everything was perfectly still, serene, but almost placid in a miserable way. Curiously, Shiho noted herself to feel, in this moment of time, incredibly lonely, like she was missing a great chunk of well…whatever she seemed to long for. So, for eternity she seemed to sit, as this new feeling gnawed persistently, creating almost a numb cocoon that wrapped her into a sad reverie. Without her noticing, her eyelids began to drop, and the bottle of water escaped from her grasp. _

Cluck. _The sudden disturbance knocked some awareness into the dozing soldier, and Shiho shot right up. After realizing that her water bottle had only fallen onto the floor, she relaxed and yawned. "I guess I am tired. Time to sleep, Shiho," She mumbled incoherently to herself as she walked around the table to pick up the bottle. Much to her annoyance, it had rolled under the table, too far in for her to reach without crawling onto the floor. Growling with frustration, she flattened her stomach onto the cold matted ground, in an awkwardly stretched position. Her fingertips felt for the plastic, and just when she was about to declare triumph after the bottle was firmly grasped in her hand, an alerting cough at the doorway made her body freeze. _

_"Major…uhm…what are you doing?" The voice was way too familiar. His voice sent a chill down her back trice as much as the cool air had earlier._** Shit. Why does it have to be him? **_Shiho could feel a burning sensation float up to her face. Why, out of all times, does he have to come to cafeteria while she's practically undresses and laying in the utmost stupid pose on the ground? Thinking quickly for an excuse to save her from complete embarrassment, she slowly got up. Clearing her throat, she couldn't help but stutter. She wasn't always this nervous in front him, in fact, she was rather blunt, but seeing him then and there, the lonely emotion evaporated immediately._

_Shiho tried hard not to look at him, "My apologies, Commander…I-well-you see- I was-" _

_"Looking for you water bottle?" Yzak raised an eye brow and his voce was filled with amused humour. He was attempting to taunt her, "Nice shirt, Housenka. Very nice." _

_Shiho heard the clicking of his heels as he advanced towards her. Staring at the ground, she saw the tip of his shoes touches hers. Yzak's warm fingers brushed the hair that she hid behind from her face, his skin skimming against the base of her throat, slowly… as if he enjoyed the pleasure it gave him. It was like him at all. _**Maybe he's drunk? **_Shiho didn't know, but Yzak's hand never stopped touching her smooth, cool skin. It reached under her round, ripped collar, tracing her collarbone gently and leisurely, savouring the sensation of his hands against every inch of her flesh. Where he touched her, Shiho felt as though she was shocked teasingly with electricity, leaving a hot burning reminiscence on the places where his hands roamed. Suddenly, the room felt incredibly heated._

_His voice was husky as he bent down to caress her ear with his hot breath. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at this sudden contact. He merely chuckled. _

_"Why so tense, major? I am only saying the truth. It suits you better than your uniform. Try wearing that more often, and the men would all faint in a matter of seconds. After all…you have such great legs…Shiho…"_

_Indeed, a good portion of her legs, which is basic everything from her mid thigh to her feet was showing. Shiho's face was flushed with the fever of lust. "You are cruel, Yzak." _

_"Oh, am I?" His lips nipped at the tender flesh of her neck, and Shiho could tell he was smirking. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, major. You'd be lying. You shouldn't have been this careless, Shiho. You don't know how you make me feel right now." He circled his arms around her hips as he continued to bless her with hot kisses on her neck, tasting her sweet scent. _

_"Yzak, we shouldn't-" A moan escaped her lips. Her fingers brushed through Yzak's silky hair. Shiho was starting to lose it. "Not in the cafeteria. It's not a good place." _

_Yzak stopped momentarily. He looked into her eyes. "So? Mine or yours?" _

_"Mine. I have something for you." Shiho replied, but seeing Yzak raise his eye brow and smirk, she quickly added just to torture him a little, "something else besides THAT." _

_So tip toeing their ways through the corridors, they prayed thankfully when they finally gotten into Shiho's room. Her room could not have been more simple and neat. There was a suit case under the bed and a box on the table. Securely locking her door, she reached for the box. Opening it, she took out two broken pieces of dog tag. Each one was connection to a necklace. They once were one dog tag, baring the messages 'for peace' on one side and 'for luck' on the other. She wore it for good luck. _

_"Shiho…" _

_"I'm a test pilot, Yzak, so I don't get out there much, but… I know what it's like. I- I'm worried about you…" She breathed, "So I give you half of my dog tag, half of my luck, half of…me." She began to cry. Her voice croaked, but she still looked at him in the eyes. "You are my superior, Yzak, so there's high chance we might never end up-" _

_"Please…don't say that…" _

_Shiho shook her head and continued, "If one day- I-I am gone, remember me by it, and I'll always know that half of me is with you." _

_Bringing her abruptly into his embrace, Yzak took the dog tag from her and placed it over his head. Then, holding her tightly, he closed his eyes. "We will be together. No one can change that. No one." _

_Tipping her chin, Yzak blessed her with a gentle kiss, which she returned gladly, and that in itself, was their seal of promise. _

_----------------------_

At that instant, she knew who Issy Joe was. Victoriese told her she had called out Issy Joe while she was unconscious, but the fact was Victoriese never heard her clearly, since Shiho was speaking in an incoherent tone. What she really wanted to say was his name- the name that her spirit couldn't let her forget, even when she lost memory of everything else. Some things weren't meant to be forgotten, and somehow, she realized she had always known those two words. Yzak Joule.

"Shiho…"He was leaning so close, his hand trace her cheek bone and the other one moving around her waist, slowly, savouring the feeling of her against his fingertips. He bent down and their foreheads touched. The soft ends of his silvery hair tickled her nose. "Shiho…"

She couldn't speak. There were so many things left she didn't remember, but she knew one thing for sure.

She loved Yzak Joule.

Suddenly, the urge to bawl in his chest overwhelmed all her senses, and Shiho burst into tears. She didn't make a sound when she cried; she never did, but the tears were like cascades, washing down her cheeks.

And then she was in his arms; her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her arms had found their way around his body, gripping tightly onto the back of his shirt. His arms, in return, were locked securely around her waist as he held her close.

"Yzak…Yzak…Yzak…" His name was the only thing she managed to say, and she called him over and over again.

"I missed you, Shiho…but you're back now, and that's all I need."

"Thank you…"

-------------------

Paris had always been renowned as the City of Love- for many reasons people seemed to have forgotten. Perhaps in the 21st century, they still would've cared enough to tell you why, but this was the Cosmic Era, a time of totally different perspective of importance, and those old European traditions were as ignored as its accident history.

Victoriese Du'Quaine was born and raised in the capital of France, which she loved dearly, and she had put her last bit of faith in this city to fix the unfixable issue between the princess and her knight.

But is it possible?

"_A coordinator and natural can never truly love each other… Water and fire- that's what coordinators and naturals are like- they never merge. They can live peacefully side by side, but conflict will be created when one attempt to mix them. Your parents are quite an example, Vic. You saw what happened to them. The consequences are inevitable." _

Victoriese stood still in front of the shelves that displayed pictures of her family, or rather, what was once her family. Each picture frame captured a specific moment of the lives they lived in, a part of the past that she wanted to hold with her forever. She traced her fingers across each picture frame, smiling wistfully at the loving memories it brought her, but wherever there is the good, there's got to be bad, and the after effect was a long dreary ache that settled in her heart, unwanted recollections seeping forth.

Abruptly inhaling, Victoriese cut her thoughts short and swallowed. She made her way towards the end of the room, where she stopped against the large French window, laying her hand against the soft velvet drapes. Staring at the view of the lovely garden and the lonely young man sitting at the cold stone bench, Victoriese smiled again as another person, this time a blond female gradually worked her way to him in her wheelchair. Vic watched as the lady reached to set her hand against the man's forearm. The man turned, surprised and said something. The girl replied something in return.

A tear of joy washed a clean path down Victoriese's cheek. She laughed a tear-muffled laugh as the two youngsters in the garden found their places in each other's arms. Turning her back to the room, Vic felt for the rosary around her wrist and murmured a thankful prayer. Her effort did not go to waste. Closing her eyes, she recalled the eventful happenings in the last few hours of the day. Everything seemed overly dramatic, but that was beyond the point.

She knew their love was strong.

But it'd be stronger now, and for that she's grateful.

* * *

**N/A: So? Is this a satisfying chapter or not? Yeah for YxS and AxC!!! Details of Cagalli and Athrun's make up will be continued the following chapter. Please Review!! Thnx!! Cya! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back!!! SOOO sorry that I took so long to update, but I was really these past weeks!!! Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter Hope you enjoy it!! And thanks for the reviews!! D**

* * *

From last time….

_She knew their love was strong. _

_But it'd be stronger now, and for that she's grateful. _

Continuing….

Victoriese's mind was still numb as she walked down the corridor of her _eerie_ castle-like mansion. The last 12 hours had been nothing but disaster, and it seemed to drag on longer than it should. Time passed so slowly now. It was only yesterday that everyone was talking about the upcoming wedding, but it felt like years and years ago. Last night, the assassination took place exactly as it was stated in the radio telegram that Zack and her decoded. Victoriese had been a minute too late to stop it, and now the outcome was something beyond redemption, but fortunately, not all was lost.

"_I'm here to help you save the Chairman and the Princess." _Against her better judgment, Victoriese didn't think twice before going with the strange man that appeared out of nowhere to save her, and by just looking into his dark, indigo blue eyes, she had a gut feeling that she could trust him with her life. Now, he was off doing something even more dangerous than rescuing Cagalli and Athrun, and she hoped, that whatever the result is this time, whether he fail or succeed, that he be alright.

Victoriese was lost to her own thoughts, and when she stopped walking, she realized she was standing by the exit to the garden. She watched, through huge glass door, the couple embraced in each other's arms. They seemed to be absolutely isolated from the outside world, and in the summer wind, Vic could sense their content.

----------------------

(This is what would've happened following the part after Cagalli and Athrun's fight two chapters ago.)

_"Athrun!! Stop running!" Vic's voice wasn't far behind him, but all he could hear was a faint echo. The world was buzzing in his ears. His vision was splashes of blurry, spinning incoherent colours. Each step he took shot bloody pain from the ground, up the sole of his feet, and blasting all the way into his brain. Somewhere along the way, he felt his heart being squeezed in a burning fever. Yet, surprisingly, his feet were still moving. He was still running. Running…running… away from the truth…away from her. _

_"Monsieur… Monsieur….__quelqu'un l'arrêtent!! Monsieur Zala, arête maintenant, si vous plait" A bunch of maid and servants called out to him in some weird tongue-rolling language. He pulled free from their grasps. Someone was howling, and he was quick to learn that it was him and his mad crying. _

_And that's when the marble tiles collided harshly with his face. For a moment the coldness refreshed him as he laid his hot flesh against it, but the satisfying effect vanished as quickly as it came, and a sore ache began to seep from the ground to his battered flesh. Warm tears kissed his cheeks, flowing down in a cascade. Groaning, he closed his eyes. __**Crap. **__Suddenly a pair of hand pulled him by his bruised shoulders and up from the floor. He could feel the person's hair against his skin and the closeness between them as she hissed lowly into his ear. _

_"Chairman Athrun Zala, get a friggin' hold of yourself and stop being a fool! I just want ask you one thing. Who do you love? Meyrin or Cagalli?" _

_"Does it matter anymore?" Athrun turned his head to other way, promptly avoiding Victoriese's metallic-grey eyes. Shame crept to his face in a hot blush. _

_Vic hissed again, pulling his head by his hair so he could face her, "Look, Athrun, I just want you think everything over before you make your decision. You have tendency to rush into decisions and never following through with your purpose. You've hurt so many people of whom some are your dear friends and more. They've forgiven you, but you don't learn from your mistakes. So I'm begging, Athrun, please, please, find the thing really want and stick with it. You know what? You screwed up during both wars, and you can't afford to screw up again…and either can she."_

_"Vic…"_

_"No one said you have to love her. But, Athrun, whether you do or not, I hope you figure it out soon and end the torment for both of you." _

_"I-" But Vic wasn't listening anymore. Instead she spoke to someone else, "__Porter M. Zala au jardin. L'observer. S'assurer qu'il ne fait rien stupide." _

_Victoriese's rapid French left Athrun dazed. Before he could ask what she had just said, rough hands hauled him up like a ragged doll, dragging him off by the arm. Turning his head back, Athrun could only see Vic retreating figure to him, already walking away. _

_0000000000_

_One the second floor, Cagalli lay in the bed propped up by the piles of pillows. The sunlight was warm on her skin, which was blood drained and clammy. A large fancy mirror hung on the wall directly across her bed, and Cagalli was not surprised to find what a mess she was. Her blood hair which was originally in a bun fell loose and scattered about her shoulder like rain-washed hay. Running a hand through them, Cagalli cringed at how they felt oily like glue. To make the matter worse, she was missing a whole chunk of hair on the right side of her head. It looked like someone was trying to hack them off! Cagalli silently cursed the stupid bastard that did this to her. _

_Looking down at her own attire, she realized she was in an over large hospital patient suit. With the flow-y white material clinging to her body, Cagalli growled. She looked like a poorly stuffed garbage bag! _

_Despite that, the diamond and the ruby were still perfectly beautiful. Finely polished, precious and expansive- the two rings Cagalli held in her hand were made to be treasured and loved- kind of like the two men who gave each ring to her. By the way the two rings were intricately assembled, it was pretty obviously shown that both buyers took the much needed time to look for the perfect match for her, yet the interpretation that they took was almost polar opposite. The diamond ring was by far larger in size, almost fit for a queen. Naturally, it wouldn't be too out of courtesy for Cagalli to accept it since she was technically a queen, although the thought of being one never once crossed her mind. Yet, the ruby, surrounded by pearls, was so sweet, like something out of a fairytale. She knew she'd be happy if she went with the diamond, but she also knew that happiness would come with shame as the price, as if deserting the ruby was a crime._

_"Diamond or ruby?" Cagalli wondered aloud._

_"Diamonds are girls' best friends. My mother had a diamond ring. Personally I'd choose the diamond." Victoriese calm voice came from the doorway. Cagalli sat still for a while before smiling graciously at her and laughed, "I suppose it wouldn't be bad." _

_Victoriese took a seat in a fur-cushioned wither chair, and smiled wistfully to herself. She placed the tray of tea she held in her hands on the bedside table, poured a light reddish liquid into two delicate china teacups and gave Cagalli a much hinting glance, "Tea?"_

_"Uhm, yes please. Thank you." _

_Handing one of the cups to Cagalli and taking a sip from the other, Victoriese finally focused her piercing silvery orbs on the princess. "You didn't let me finish. I said I'd choose the diamond…for a stone perhaps, but never from someone I do not wish to marry."_

_The smile dimmed on Cagalli's face, and the momentary shimmer was lost. "It is my decision in the end I believe, of whom I choose." _

_"Then, if I were you, I'd make myself happy." Vic retorted as a matter of fact. _

_"But sometimes decisions can be influenced, can it not? And when fate decides to play a cruel game of chess, not even the king has any voice of its own. One just simply can't cheat Fate of its own game."_

_"Have you tried, Princess?" Victoriese challenged back._

_"Is there a point?" Cagalli was beginning to become agitated, but Victoriese was still as placid as stone._

_Snickering a dry laugh with a taunting tone, Vic cunningly replied, "Funny how he said the same thing. Sometimes I wonder if there really is a thing called true love. Clearly, you didn't even bother to try making this work for the two of you, since you deem to believe that fate has it all planned out." _

_Tears were welling in her eyes. Cagalli's hands trembled around the small tea cup. A droplet of tears hit the tea's mirror surface, like a drop of rain, breaking its perfection. "It's impossible for us, Victoriese. I'm only human. I can only focus on one main in my life at a time. I want to love him, to kiss him, to feel him, but I can't leave Orb. Orb's my duty, my responsibility, my country. Orb's my life, my promise-"_

_"Athrun is your happiness, your light, your soul." Vic said. _

_Cagalli covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "But he's hurt me too much. I don't know if I can ever find courage to love him again. I'm just so afraid to be deserted, so afraid that he'll away once he's through with me. I know I can never love Athrun the way I want to, the way he want to be loved, the way Lacus loves Kira. My duty to Orb will drive him away again!! It won't work!!! I'd feel guilty if we're together because I'm always away because of Orb. If I marry Vlad, I won't feel guilty because I- I don't love him!!!! Athrun and I- w-we, we're not like Dearka and Mir. They don't have a country a nation on their shoulders! We're not like Kira and Lacus, who are so devoted to each other that nothing else matters. I'm not like you Vic!! You're strong. You can live without a man. I'm not!! I thought I was, but I-I" _

_The part in Cagalli's outburst stung Victoriese. She wanted to embrace Cagalli in a sisterly hug, but she didn't. "You know what I think Cagalli? I think you should give him one last chance. If you love him as much as you say you do, you should be able to put Orb down, or at least, make a space for Athrun in your life. If you don't think you can do that, then it just says that you don't love him enough. If you love someone, isn't the most important thing is to hang on, and just keep trying. Do you love him Cagalli?"_

_"I do! I do!" Cagalli exclaimed. _

_"Then that should be a good enough for you.." _

_000000000 _

_"Athrun," Cagalli called softly. _

_Athrun's eyes snapped open. His body became rigid still. Then, collecting his courage he turned around. When he saw her sitting in a wheelchair wearing a dreaded white shirt and pants, her hair as messed up as a chickens nest, her skin equally pale as her shirt, Athrun's heart just stopped. Guilt and shame hit him faster and harder than the dagger ever did, and instead of knocking the light out of him in a single blow, it slowly tortured him, squeezing and closing in on what is little left of his sanity. For some reason, Athrun had hoped that she was just a hallucination, so he doesn't have to face the fact that he caused her enormous pain, but she was real. She was there. She had a weak smile on her pale lips, and in her eyes, he saw a spark of light. _

_"You know I do hate you." She broke the awkward silence. Athrun felt as though he was slapped. Her face was serious. Before he could say a thing, she began shouting at him, "I've never met a man more moronic and insolent as you! You make me sick sometimes, you know that Zala? I could never figure you out- from the day I met you until now. You're always giving me surprised, making me scared in case the next moment you pull off some stupid stunt. One second you're here and the next second you're not. Depending on you was the biggest mistake I've ever made!" _

_He knew it was now or never. Pushing himself up with all his strength, Athrun attempted to walk. He stumbled, faltering back and forth, but he did manage to get to her. Falling to his knees on the ground in front of Cagalli, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips fervently against hers._

_Cagalli's heart did a summersault in her chest. Her first instinct was to bash Athrun's brain out, which was exactly what she did. She made sure that she threw the hardest punches she could manage at his shoulders and chest, but he seemed impassive to the pain. Instead, Athrun only kissed her deeply, more passionate than before, and as much as Cagalli tried to resist, she knew it was winning her over, and soon she found herself returning it the way it was delivered, with all her heart. When they broke free to catch their breath, she still made sure she slapped him across the face, "Athrun Zala! What the hell was that?" He anger was without conviction. _

_Holding his red cheek, the blue-haired man only grinned a foolishly back at her, his smile almost splitting his face apart. "Hey, don't tell me you didn't like it?"_

_Cagalli raised her hands to strike him again, but she couldn't. She looked over his bruised and injured figure, bandaged in thick layers of clothes, and the thought of causing him pain was unbearable to her. "I'm sorry." _

_Athrun's smile dimmed and his demeanor became soft with remorse. He reached out a hand to touch her cold skin, leaning forward so his forehead was against hers and said softly, "I think I should be the one saying sorry." Athrun brushed her bangs from her honey-brown eyes, "After all you didn't do anything to hurt anyone."_

_"That's not true." Cagalli let hand trace the bandages, slowly as if trying to suck the pain from his body. Crystal droplets of tears lingered on her long eyelashes. "I hurt you." _

_Athrun caught her hand his and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, "I deserved it. Cagalli, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up; I know I blamed for so many things in the war, but…never once did I stop loving you. God I love her, but when I heard about your wedding with that bastard Yuuna… Cagalli, you don't know cold my heart felt then. That's just not how I imaged you getting married. I always dreamed that…I- I would be the groom, not that worthless bastard. I know I didn't propose, but that ring…I-I thought…it'd mean something to you. I've always lived on the faith that as long as you're mine, everything would be okay…but why did you have to go off and get married…You can scream at me. You can hit me, but please Cagalli, you can never not love me. I wanted all of you. You and me, everyday. God, if I can have a life like that…I'd trade anything for it."_

_A tear slipped down her cheek. She grasped onto one of his hands. _

_"You idiot!! Did it really have to take 5 years for you to say those words to me?!!!" Cagalli exclaimed through her tears, "But it wouldn't work now. I'm engaged to the President of Russia. I already agreed to marry him."_

_Athrun shook his head, his brows furrowing together. "I don't care! I won't accept it! Not again. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing can change that! As long as I'm alive, I won't allow it to happen. Just tell me Cagalli, do you love me?"_

_Cagalli was sobbing and bawling, but she nodded. _

_Athrun grinned, pulling her face close. "So…can I kiss you?" _

_Cagalli replied by kissing him first. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. They tasted each other, the sweetness that both of them had learned for so long. Soon, their kiss became more intensive and passionate. Athrun licked at Cagalli's lower lip, begging for entrance to her mouth, which she accepted with no hesitation. He explored her inside, still the same familiar sweetness he remembered. How he had missed her!!! Likewise, Cagalli busied herself from returning Athrun's kisses as fervent as they were delivered. She had dreamed of this moment for 5 years, and now it was finally happening. She could hardly believe it. Sliding her fingers into Athrun's thick blue hair, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. It wasn't enough to make up for the time they've wasted for the past five years, but she was in no hurry because she knew she'll have the rest of her live to make up for it. _

_After breaking apart, they stayed in each other's arm, just sitting for hours and not speaking. There's no need for words, at least not now. _

---------------------

Victoriese opened the door to the garden and coughed, "Ahem. Are you two done? I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a mountain of things we need to clear up."

Athrun and Cagalli broke free from their embrace and turned to face Vic with a serious face. "Alright."

------------------

"Alright," Victoriese began as the three of them sat around a small delicate dinning table, with a plate of spaghetti and a cup of wine in front of each of them. "This room is totally sound proof and the door is locked. Spill out the questions you have."

Cagalli exchanged glance with Athrun. "Why is he still alive? I remember clearly that the doctor told me he's dead."

Vic took a sip of the wine, "Well. You've got to thank the doctor and Jordan."

"Who?" Athrun and Cagalli chorused.

"Jordan Bacourei. After what happened in the church, Senator Laveiga had me confined. Jordan came to save me. I don't know how he knows who I am or how he could've known that I was imprisoned. Actually I don't know anything about him but his name. He told me that Athrun, you're not really dead, and that both of you are still alive. He took the hospital where you were, and we met up with a doctor. He doctor told me himself that Laveiga had bribed him and a team of doctors to inject a fatal medicine inside Athrun in order to kill him without a trace. However, he was a good man and a friend of Jordan's, and Jordan had found him secretly earlier that day to beg for him to save you two. So, basically, instead of that fatal medicine, the doctor inject a different into both of you to make you seem like you were dead, but you will wake after the effect fades."

"Oh." Cagalli nodded in a slow realization, but a suspicion sudden rose in her, "Can we trust this Jordan?"

Vic looked down, "I don't know, but he did help me get you to France. I mean I don't see any reason for him to save us if he wanted to kill us. Oh, also, Cagalli. I want you know something. Please, don't go crazy on me, okay?"

"What is it?" Cagalli's eyes widened. Athrun laid his hand on hers to calm her with an assuring squeeze.

"Kira- he might be dead." Victoriese said reluctantly.

"WHAT!!!" The princess burst up from her seat, shouting. Athrun, although also shocked, had better control of himself and leaped to hold Cagalli down.

"I said MIGHT!! Jordan already went to safe him. If all goes well, they should be here by 8 o'clock tonight. Right now, it's 3 in the afternoon." Vic sighed.

"W-why Kira? What about Lacus? And the kids? What we did do that would make people want to kill us?" Cagalli exclaimed, burying her face into Athrun's shoulder. Athrun held her tightly, trying to hide the ugly worry from his face, but to no avail.

"Cagalli, Athrun. Laveiga has a letter that was written to the Blue Cosmos from Cagalli and Kira. On the letter it said that Orb is willing to make alliance with them in order to take Earth and PLANTS. Both Kira and Cagalli's signature is on there. I saw it with my own eyes. Last night, while the wedding went on, a mysterious force suddenly attacked the unguarded Earth. Although it didn't do too much of a damage, territories were taken over, including Orb. It so appeared that….Zack-" Vic stopped taking then, taking a deep breath, "Zack Jeveit, our own Head of SIDO (Supreme Intelligence Defense of Orb) was in on this plan. He was the one that lead the assault on Orb. I don't understand why he could've done that because- the only reason I knew that there was an assassination was because Zack helped me decode a spy telegram. I mean- it's just… in whichever the case, I can almost be sure that Laveiga is connected to the new Blue Cosmo group. As a matter of fact, I'm very suspicious of the Blue Cosmo. I just don't it's Blue Cosmo at all- but some other force that we weren't able to detect."

"Oh my goodness." Athrun murmured in disbelief.

"So…now every single government wants my head?" Cagalli stated numbly. "Is everyone else alright? Lacus and the kids? Mir and Dearka? Oh, what about my bodyguard, Issy?"

Vic's eyes flicked at the mentioning of Issy. Clearing her throat, her squinted her eyes to think for a moment and then said, "Yes, everyone is okay, except for Meyrin. She's are so pissed off. And Issy- do you happen to know the Zaft soldier that goes by the name Flower of Housenka."

"Shiho Hahnenfuss!!" Athrun exclaimed. Victoriese raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"No, but I've heard of her," Athrun answered, "He's a Major in the Joule Team- technically Yzak's dead girlfriend."

"So I see he filled you in on that. Well, let me tell you that she's alive. She's been Cagalli bodyguard for 3 years. Lacus immediately recognized after I brought her back from Sweden, so basically for 3 years, only the two of us knew that Shiho was still alive. Because like me, Lacus didn't think that the explosion in Sweden was accidental. We believe that someone was trying to kill someone in the facility, and we believe that Shiho Hahnenfuss was the target."

"How can you say that?" Athrun asked.

"Well because 2 months later, Gwen Laveiga became Mrs. Joule."

Silence followed afterwards, and the trio finished their lunch in pure quietness. They were all taking in the information that was revealed to them, and well, it wasn't very pleasant. Being starved for 12 hours, Cagalli and Athrun ate all of their food, but Vic barely touched hers.

"So…what now?" Cagalli broke the silence.

"There's really nothing we can do. We have to wait for Jordan and Kira to come back. For now, all is God's hands."

* * *

**N/A: So? What do you think? I admit I'm not very good at the fluffy things, so help me out!! Lol. Now that the AxC problem is fixed, I can get moving. Please Reviews. It's what keeps me going. Thank you. See ya! Oh, excuse any grammatical mistakes. I'm too lazy to proofread. D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back!!! Okay, Christmas Break gave me enough time to finish this on time, so once again enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. And please excuse any grammatical mistake. )**

* * *

Twilight was the time of the day that used to be romantic and…well…peaceful. Not anymore. Twilight meant the reign of darkness, meant fear and uncertainty of the new day to come. It also meant the death of Lacus Clyne's husband.

If solitude was a demon with claws, it certainly had December City grasped in a choking grip. There was no sound but the whispers of the rustling trees. Citizens were housebound as were the guests of the wedding. Even the birds and animals seemed to retreat back to their hideout. It seemed the whole world was holding a gigantic breath, in fear, waiting for something to happen.

When Yzak Joule had brought the news to Lacus, the execution date had been set for tomorrow, but somehow; it had been changed to twilight. Had Lacus Clyne possessed enough sense and logic in her distorted mind, she would've not poured the sleeping powders into her friend and children's drinks. Had she not been so absolutely desperate she would've not had the guts to face the guards and demanded to be brought to see the Oblivion Council (**reminder: the Oblivion Council was the council set up by Laveiga and his supporters in pursuit of Cagalli and the supposed Blue Cosmo). **

But now, her heels clicking lightly as she walked between to armed officers, Lacus could not care less if she was in fact insane. She needed some answers, some explanations and some mercy. God be blessed, as mild as she can be, Lacus was not a pushover, and she was not going to stop until she got want she wanted.

Upon arriving at a huge door, Lacus took a breath of much needed air. "I want to speak to the council and Senator Laveiga."

Perhaps the officers were taken back by her demanding tone, so one of them stuttered as he attempted to reply, "Please wait here, Ms. Clyne."

"Mrs. Yamato." Lacus sternly corrected him, and the man nodded.

"Mrs. Yamato! How are you, my dear friend?" A much despised voice came from inside the door. Gwen Joules walked out from the shadows of the doorway.

"Waiting for some answers, thank you… Mrs. Joules." Lacus replied rather icily, "Not from you, though, but from your father and the council."

Gwen sneered and laughed haughtily, "My father, you say? Well, I'm afraid he can't be seeing you right now. He…let's just say have other businesses to attend to."

"Other business? Like framing unwanted, despicable, and ridiculous felonies onto my husband and my sister-in-law? The ones that were not committed!!"

Gwen snorted and snarled, "You do have a sense of humour, Lacus. I am part of the council, and if you really wish to speak…not that it will make any difference…then please come in."

"I will." Lacus replied.

And so after sitting down, Gwen flipped her silky blond hair over her bony shoulder and taunted, "Go on, Lacus. What do you wish to say?"

"My husband is not a murderer, nor did ORB ever gain alliance with Blue Cosmos." Lacus pleaded furrowing brows. Her strength and confidence was starting to wear down, and she felt weaker in the legs as the minute dragged on.

"Oh there, there, Lacus," Gwen patted the younger woman on the shoulder in mock comforting way, although she would sooner laugh in her face than do anything to help her. "The evidence is unshakeable. It was his signature on the letter, and Representative Attha's, is it not? And was the chairman not killed by the princess's daggers? You can hardly call that framing. I mean so many agrees with us than they agree with you." Gwen's smile was nasty as she bent down closer to Lacus, who was by now, shaking with anguish.

"Oh come on, Lacus. You know it's over. To save him, you're going to a million dollar testimony against the rock solid sentence."

"Please, Gwen, don't take Kira away from me. I need him! Please Gwen, Ellie (Estella) and Lucius can't grow without a father! We need him, and I love Kira. You married Yzak; you know what it'd be like without him! Please, Gwen, just let me talk to Kira. Let me see him!!!"

It was Gwen's turn to remain silent. She gazed quietly at Lacus for a moment, before turning her back on her and walked off. "Go back Lacus. I won't hurt you as you are a fellow coordinator. We've got nothing else to say. Just leave and live. As for Kira…you're better off without that traitor to our kind." Stopping short, Gwen called for the officers. "Officers!"

"Gwen…" Lacus stood up alarmingly. Her heart bounded.

"Ma'am!" The same men that brought her there now stood before her. There was pity in their eyes, and Lacus only glowered upon it. She didn't need people to feel sorry for her. She just wanted Kira back.

"Take Mrs. Yamato back to her room and make sure she stay there." Gwen turned her head back to look at Lacus one more time with her dark ashen eyes before walking away again.

Lacus was panicking, but she suddenly realized the truth. They **wanted **Kira dead, period. She didn't know why or how or what Kira has ever done to make the Laveiga s to want to bring him six feet under, but they wanted him gotten rid of, and that was crystal clear now. It was only a matter of sooner or later that they set something up to have him executed if nothing natural turns up. The letter case was only a perfect excuse to carry out the plan, so obviously no real court investigation was done.

Having known that, Lacus bolted and pushed the men aside, yelling. "Don't walk away from me, Gwen Laveiga!! Don't you lie!! Kira's innocent!!! Just give him back to me!!!"

"Lacus…it's over. Kira Yamato has to die." Gwen's tone was cold, playing no more games.

Lacus was ranting. Her face was flushed with terror and anger, but there was deathly paleness over her complexion, "You're behind it! You and your father are behind all of it!!!"

Gwen swirled around immediately, her long hair whipping around her shoulder as she did so. There was nothing in her two coal-black orbs that wasn't minacious and hostile. For a minute it scared Lacus that Gwen looked like she wanted to plunge a dagger into her heart and kill her on the spot. Before the pink-haired songstress had the time to react, Gwen already had her hauled by her hair and dragging her towards a door at the opposite end of the room.

With a harsh sweep, Lacus was shoved into the closet sized chamber. Her high heels chipped as she stumbled, and her legs twisted painfully under her. Frightened blue eyes gazed up at Gwen's shadow-cast face. "You're just going to have to stay in here until your husband is dead."

And the door was slammed shut. Lightly a click was heard, and Lacus realized in despair that she was locked in. There was no source of light in the closet, only a stench of wet, moldy mops and buckets. Crawling on her knees, the young woman pounded on the door, "Let me out!! Gwen Laveiga you can't do this!!"

"Shut up or I'll have you raped and your kids slaughtered in a second!!!" Gwen's voice echoed from the outside and that silenced Lacus automatically. She sank against the door. Her hands still lingered on the metal doorknob. Her face leant against the cold wood, and hot tears spilled in crystal droplets down her cheeks.

**What have I done? Not only did I not save Kira, but I've gotten myself locked up. Everyone won't wake up for another hour, if the Oblivion council decides to...Lord Jesus...Ellie and Lucius...what have you done, Lacus Clyne?**

--------------------

_Everyone knew Lacus to be a world-wide role model. Teenagers looked up to her for her musical talent and her dazzling good looks. Even among coordinators she was angelically beautiful. The adults admired her strength and ever-lasting optimism for a better, peaceful future. Friends said she was kind, caring, really sweet and the best friend ever. When it was Kira Yamato's turn to give an opinion about her- his wife- well…he blushes. Unlike Cagalli, he was never the public speaker. He stumbles on every other line. Guess coordinators have weaknesses too…or is it just because it was __**Lacus **__that he has to talk about? Anyway, Lacus didn't need Kira to speak aloud to know what he thought of her. _

_**That Kira…he's so funny sometimes. **__Lacus chuckled to herself as she tried to fix the messed up stitches on the baby's sock that she was trying to nit. __**Uhm…something smells good. I wonder what Kira is doing downstairs. **__Lifting herself up from her bed, Lacus sighed at how heavy and huge her belly was. She missed the sight of her toes. But she knew that just a few more weeks though, and she wouldn't even have time to think about looking at her toes. __**Baby can a handful and worse if you are receiving two are the same time. **__Lacus recalled Murrue Ramius telling her jokingly a month ago when she and her husband Mwu La Flaga came to visit with their one year old son. _

_The day was especially bright and sunny that morning. Early spring was so refreshing and young. Yup, you know what they say. Good weather brings good humour. For once, Lacus felt a little rebellious. She was going to walk downstairs alone without Kira's help. I mean she was helpless, just a bit heavy and lacking coordinations…Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Finally sitting up, Lacus cringed a little at the small ache in her side. She knew it was no big deal, because the doctors told her almost all women get it. _

"_Kira!!! Can you help me a little??" Did she sound a little in pain? _

_Thudding of running footsteps echoed in the hallway and Lacus knew that he was coming very quickly, but she didn't expect him to be frantic. A rushing Kira came sprinting into the bedroom and bombarded his wife with questions of concern, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What do you need? Are you in labour? Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

"_KIRA!" Lacus shouted over him and laughed, "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I just need you to help me walk down stairs and see what smells so good. Are you cooking?" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose, "Silly. You don't have to worry. The doctor said the twins are perfectly healthy." _

_Kira grinned at them too and returned to kiss Lacus on the lip. "Hey, I'm the father, so I couldn't help but worry." He teased in a mock serious face, and made Lacus laugh even more. She loved him so much. Kneeling in front his wife's big belly, he pressed his ears against it. _

_A thud _

"_Oh! One of them kicked me again. Oh here's another one." Lacus couldn't contain her burst of gaiety. She covered her mouth with her hand, but a string of bubbly laughter- high and girly- still erupted from her lips. Kira looked up at her with merry eyes and laughed with her. "Do you think they are sparring each other in there?"_

_Lacus giggled. She brushed Kira's brown bangs from his lovely violet eyes. "Well, if they are Cagalli's niece and nephew then there high chance they are." _

_They laughed some more, just enjoying the happiness they surrounded themselves with. Kira kissed Lacus again and she returned his gentle kisses with her loving ones. "Here see, I knitted two pairs of socks- pink and blue. Typical I know, but they were softest colour I had." _

_Kira fiddled with them in his hands, murmuring to no one in particular, "I hope the girl likes pink. If she's anything like Cagalli, god knows she'll scream when she sees it." _

_Lacus smiles, "But she's my daughter, and if she has my pink hair, she'll just have to deal with it." _

_Kira shook his head and chuckled, "Right. Come on, let's go downstairs. The pot is still cooking." He wrapped one arm around Lacus's waist to support her._

"_Where is Mom?" _

"_Out grocery shopping." _

"_What are you cooking?" Lacus cocked her head to the side, "I didn't know you cook." _

"_I don't…but I don't trust any of the baby food they sell at the store, so I go some recipe from Mom and tried them out. I'm still experimenting, can't say if they are eatable, but I'm improving." _

"_Uhm…you'll have time Kira. Anything you do will be perfect. Trust me." Lacus pecked him on the cheek and they slowly walked out of the sunny bedroom. _

_---------------------_

While Lacus Clyne cried herself to sleep in the little closet, cross the same building, in the main east corridor of the 13th floor, Yzak Joule (who was not there when she drugged everyone in the room), was also called upon by someone important. While his wife remained captivator of his friend, something that Yzak did not know yet, he was on his way to greet his much-hated father-in-law. A feeling in his stomach told him that whatever the old man was going to try to sell him this time won't be good, and like 99 of the time, he probably won't have a choice to defy his wish either.

Grimacing at this ugly thought, Yzak felt a stab to his manly ego. Hell, was he not the son of Ezalia Joule, a fabulous politician? And was he, Yzak Joule, not a canny man of principals? So what in the name of all the gods was he always obeying to Laveiga's every ridiculous command? Oh yeah...right, his wife was Laveiga's daughter. Got to be filial to parental figures at all times- it's basically Gentleman's Family Courtesy 101- and Yzak was taught that way.

As his thoughts lingered from Laveiga to his manly ego and then to Gwen, Yzak gulped unsettlingly as he was reminded of the beautiful Shiho Hahnenfuss waiting for him back in the hotel room. Okay...that was going to be a problem. It simply wasn't thinkable to let her leave him again after all that, and especially since she's starting to remember bits and pieces of the past. But...he's married, and that fact basically choked Yzak's fantastical dream in its cradle. No, divorce was something Yzak was considering, but from the looks of it, he'll have a better chance finding Athrun and Cagalli then ever getting the permission to annual his brooding marriage. So...what now? Elope would be the next best thing on the list. Suicide would be after that, but Yzak was in no hurry to die.

"Fuck." Yzak cursed under his breath. **Okay...well, I'm screwed. Athrun's a lucky man. A dead man has no worries, and he'd be luckier if he's still alive. Now a man who's alive and has no fucking worries in one hell of a luckiest bastard. For crying out loud, why couldn't something happen on my wedding day!!! **

"Mr. Joule. The Senator is waiting for you." A young female suddenly poked her face in Yzak's line of vision, and he jumped startlingly. Leaping back, he glared at her in annoyance.

**W-W-W-What the crap??? **

Yzak's mouth fell apart so suddenly that he heard a cracking sound as if his jaw was going to break from his face. The woman looked absolutely ridiculous. A low cut tank top hugged her body so forcefully unfitting that her gigantic balloon breasts were practically falling out. The only thing that the tank top seems to cover over her chest were her nibbles, which, even so, still poked out from under the clothes stubbornly. Oh yes, if Yzak was still sane, he could almost be sure that the tank top was semi-transparent.

Face now flushing in utter embarrassment, Yzak looked down, hoping to bring his eyes to some more _appropriate _scene. Unfortunately for him, the only appropriate thing there was to look at was a hot-pink coloured thong, and two bare legs that were decorated by fish-net pantyhose.

Shooting his eyes back up to meet the girl's face, Yzak saw that she was awfully flushed. Her shoulders raise and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Her dirty green eyes were smocked over and thoroughly with unattained lust and pleasure. Gulping, Yzak walked quickly away from her, trying to find his escape. His screaming conscious sneered sarcastically. **Right, way to top off a perfectly screwed day with a half-naked, sex-craving prostitute. You go, Yzak Joule. **

"Where do you think you're going?" This time a manly voice stopped him right in his track. In his maddening attempt to run from the prostitute, Yzak had forgotten what she said to him. "I thought the bitch told you that I'm waiting for you."

The silver-haired man turned to face Laveiga, who to his utmost surprise, was properly dressed in suits and shoes. "Yes…ahem…I almost-almost forgot."

"Well, come on in then." Yzak followed the older man inside and nearly choked oh his saliva. There was a humongous blue-silk covered waterbed in the far side of the room, companied by large curtained French windows on both side. Bottles of expansive alcohol were perched in the shelves allow the side walls, behind glass cupboard-doors. The rest of the room, except for the set of comfortable sofas and a coffee table, was filled by illuminating candles.

"Ah, Yzak, have a seat." Laveiga sneered slyly and offered him a spot across from him. Yzak took it. He gulped again. Despite the candles, the room was dimly lit. Shadows lurked in each and every corner, and they were getting on the young councilman's nerves. **Can't this man just turn on the lights? I mean what is he, a vampire?**

"Aren't going to arrest me now, _father-in-law? _Like you arrested General Yamato and hotel-room arrested his friends and family. What are you waiting for? Go on." Yzak scowled at him, keeping his head high. Though his insides were quivering and shaking, the mask he ironed onto his face was stoic.

Laveiga only laughed, "Just like you're mother. Quick man, quick words." He stood up and circled around Yzak's seat with a cup of vodka in his hand. The ice cubes clicked lightly against the glass. His eyes were scrutinizing, sharp and alert, like a hawk's eyes. His moves were slow, but careful. Even the flick of his wrist was immensely controlled. He was ready to pounce, and Yzak was the prey.

Sighing, Laveiga spoke, "How are you doing lately, Yzak? I mean, how's your mother? How's everything?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "Get to the point, Senator. I don't have all day."

"I know you don't, but I do." Laveiga sat down, still scrutinizing the young man, "Vodka?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Yzak spat.

"From what I heard, you've been doing pretty well. Earning the big bucks, living a luxurious life. Free and powerful. A pretty good relationship with the others of the council. You have a great life, Yzak, and I'd be last one to want to see you loose everything."

It was Yzak's turn to smirk, "If I fall, your daughter falls with me."

But old man was unmoved, "Maybe so, but that's not important."

"Oh?"

"You're smart, Yzak, just like I know you'd be, and so I'm not going to lie to you. I'll have more powers without you than I'd ever have with you around. I think you know that. True, you helped gain a lot, but if I continue to let you go your way, I'll lose a lot too." Laveiga smiled slyly, "You're now a rock in my path."

"You don't have to announce your glory to the world. I have eyes, and I see for myself. I'm ready for you."

To Yzak's surprise, Laveiga shook his head, "I'm not willing to let you go yet. You're young and I know how much potential you really have. Besides, you are my son-in-law, and Gwen is not willing to be divorced yet. I treasure your life as much as you do, believe it or not."

Yzak snorted.

Laveiga ignored him, "So today, I'm going to make a bargain with you. By now, I trust you have figured out about the new Blue Cosmo force. They are my force. The force that I spat blood and worked until my hair turned grey for a decade to gain, and now I'm in full control. The reason...no, I am not going to obliterate the naturals. I am a humanist. But I do believe that the two races have no way to survive along each other, and so, one race must be the dominating race, and losing one, shall be slaves."

Yzak exploded. He jolted up and clutched his fist. "You call yourself a humanist!!! You are mad!! INSANE!!! You're going to achieve NOTHING!! It's been five years!! People like living in peace!! You can shake what the princess has built."

Laveiga threw back his head and laughed haughtily. "Hahaha. Like living in peace? What has the princess built? Peace? What peace? You've seen what happened. Even the slightest trouble can total destroy the so called worthless 'peace' that those idiots have tried to build. You should really look at coordinator civilizations now. They started parades against naturals. And those worthless naturals blamed Zack Jeveit (Head of SIDO) for everything because he was coordinator. But it doesn't matter; Zack works for me-"

"You were the one that sent the assassins that killed Athrun!!!" Yzak roared in rage. The arterial veins popped up on the two side of his neck as he blew up with spurting resentment.

Laveiga only grunted, "Of course, and if that little bitch Victoriese Du'Quaine hadn't come to the wedding, the princess would be dead to. Regardless, I still have complete control over PLANTS and ZAFT, and bought almost half of the influential industries on Earth. I have many natural traitor dogs working for me. Those stubborn good shitbags at the wedding, I will easily get rid of, and that applies to anyone who dares to stand against me."

"You're nuts!! You're nuts!!! You are a screwed up, insane, absolutely crazy man!!!" Yzak yelled, on the verge of literally leaping over and choke this madman to death. In his mind, Yzak's brain cells zoomed around a kilometer per hour thinking up spontaneous ways to blow the man into million little pieces.

Laveiga was unmoved, "That's okay. I didn't think you'll agree, but, you must know. You're mother is currently staying in her mansion in Copernicus City, I hear."

Yzak's eyes widened. "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing. Nothing yet. I have an elite troop secretly watching her every move. They are waiting for the signal to kill her. And you're friends- I'll spare them too. I'd even as far as to let Lacus and her kids live. If only, you will join me."

Cold sweat beads began forming on Yzak's forehead. A crystal droplet rolled down the side of his head. He could feel the heat burning his entire being. There was no room to breathe, and he swallowed the sensation of suffocation. Somehow, he managed to find his voice. "And if I don't?"

"You die." The thin neck of the champagne cup snap between Laveiga's fingers and the vodka splattered with the glass. "If you refuse, everyone else dies with you. If you agree to my bargain, everything will go on as before. You get to everything you have: your statues, family, friends, and all of your properties, but however, there is one condition..."

Yzak was sitting now. His knuckles turned white with the deathly force he dug his fingers around the arm rest. "What condition..."

"Hand over Shiho Hahnenfuss."

Yzak could feel the blood being squeezed out of his heart, and the throbbing shock blasting from the center of his chest in a smoldering ignition and then shooting with neck-breaking up his spine and shooting into his scull. The moment of overwhelming heat felt like it was frying his brain, but then a sudden icy chill ran over him like the breath of the artic wind, and something was broken deep inside him. Any betraying thoughts were out of his head. He uttered three simple words.

"Go. To. Hell."

"I know she's still alive, but out of everyone you wish to keep, she cannot stay alive. Her existence threatens my daughter's happiness." Laveiga's eyes were menacingly dark and cold. He narrowed them, but Yzak matched his glare from eye to eye. The furious rage burning in his ice blue orbs did not lose to Laveiga's.

"You tried to kill her so your daughter can control me." Yzak shook with fury.

"Of course," Laveiga smiled.

"What if I don't agree on the bargain?"

The smile vanished from the old man's face. He reached into his suit, "Like I said." A loaded gun was pulled out. There was no time to react even for a coordinator.

"You die."

----------

Shiho jolted up and bumped her head against the table. She winced and rubbed it quickly to sooth the pain. "Ow…ow my head…" She looked around her, "What the heck am I doing on the ground?" **I could've sworn I heard a gun shot. Was I dreaming it?**

She scrambled up. Vertigo hit her fast and hard. Shiho clutched her head and swing in her feet. And then she saw what scared her. Dearka and Shinn had their cheeks smudged into their plate of food, arms falling limp beside them. "Dearka, Shinn!! Dearka!!! Shinn!!!" Shiho shook them each, but they gave no more of a respond than a loud snort.

Shiho turned quickly towards Miriallia, who was faced down on her chair, "Mir!!! Wake up, Miriallia!!"

"Ellie!!! Lucius!!!" Shiho ran to the sofa where the two children lay asleep. Shiho sat limp on the ground for a second before suddenly remembering something, "Lacus? Lacus??" Getting up, she searched through the rooms, but there was no Lacus. She stood there, wondering what she should do, and then her eyes fell on the cup of juice that Mir drank from. The twilight sunshine had sliced through the gap between two curtains, shooting its rays upon that cup of juice. It probably had been so for longer than that, because when Shiho reached for it, the cup was warm in her hands, and the juice looked foamy and gross.

Using her quick wits, Shiho gave a careful sniff and immediately understood everything. Everyone in this room had been drugged. The kind of drug placed into their cups would not have any taste or smell, but if it is heated, then it should undergo chemical reaction. Shiho stared numbly at her own cup of juice. Being a soldier for so long, she never grew the habit of drinking juice while eating, so she barely touched her, which would explain how she woke up so fast. Lacus had drugged all of them. But why?

Just when Shiho was starting to feel the brooding emotion wash over her, a knock on the door cut her off from her thoughts. She didn't even have a chance to answer the door when it was literally kicked open. Several people came bursting in.

Shiho leaped and looked for something to defend herself with but found nothing. So she stood there, numb and frozen, staring eye to eye with one of the intruders.

"Major….Hahnenfuss. You're alive." One of the young man gasped. He absently reached his fingers into his unruly blond hair and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess…" It was a stupid answer, but Shiho really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But-but-but-"A girl squeezed her way to the front and stuttered, "How?"

Shiho stood staring. She tilted her head, brows furrowing, "Who are you?"

The group exchanged looks, thinking the same thing. **WTF….**

-------------------

Smokes floated like mist in the deserted hallway. Heat was its only company. Somewhere in the building, a fire burned furiously. Dearka really couldn't care less, and apparently, neither could Shinn and Miriallia. They were running beneath, seeking salvation. Coats and shirts soaked with water and a damp towel to their nose were their only protection.

His mind no less clouded than the smoky corridor, Dearka still could not apprehend a thing that was going on. Minutes ago he had been slapped and kicked awake only to see ensigns and privates and majors from the Voltaire staring intently back at him. Next he knew, a bucket of cold water was dumped on him and he was shoved out the door with a Shinn and Miriallia, both equally soaked and confused, except they had to carry Lucius and Estella. One of the ensigns had said something about 'getting the hell out of here' and was dragging him by the arm and tugging him off.

Now running to wherever they are leading him, Dearka suddenly asked, "Johnston! What the hell is going?"

"No time to explain. The Joule team was originally called to strength December City's defense. We received a message that says to same you guys, so we set a bunch of places in the city, and including this building on fire to act as distraction so we can save you. There are two spare shuttles waiting for you guys. We have to hurry."

Shinn seemed to wake up now and he's a full stomach of anger to let out, "Fire!!! Fire!!! But of course!!! Nothing says pure genius like a burning the entire city into ash!! Honestly, are you or are you not, a coordinator?"

Apparently Johnston was not such a pushover, "Until you'd rather die. I asked. Once Kira Yamato is executed, all of you would be next."

"Where are Lacus, Shiho and Yzak?" Dearka cut in.

"Major Hahnenfuss went with a group to find Mrs. Yamato and the Captain." Johnston replied quickly as they wheeled around another corner. Mir's strangled cry stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait! Dearka…" Mir was on the ground with Estella crying beside her. She looked up desperately and groaned, "Sorry, I tripped. My ankle is- forget it, just give me one second. I'm okay."

Dearka did not think she was okay. He rushed to her and took her ankle in his hand gently. They were blue and burning. "God, Mir, your ankle is swollen."

"It's the shoes." Mir said quietly.

Dearka picked up Estella (who was crying louder than ever) and handed her over to one of his female teammates and then got Mir on his back. She was protesting, "Dearka, put me down! Are you nuts!! The smoke is strong. If you carry me then you won't be able to hold your towel!!! You'll suffocate."

"Forget it, Mir. Just listen to me for once. I'll be fine." Dearka ignored her protest.

"Sir, we have to get going!!" Johnston urged.

"Right."

And they were off.

--------------------

Shiho was not frantic. She was not panicking. She was not close to tears.

She was beyond all of that.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was an inch away from considering suicide by running into the wall.

No, she just couldn't find him.

Digging her finger into her soaked dark hair that now felt like glue, the desperate woman was already hyperventilating, sobbing and screaming at the time. "CAPTAIN!!!! CAPTAIN JOULES!!! ARE YOU HERE? YZAK!!! YZAK!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She was on the 13th floor, surrounded by imminent flames. This was one of the floors that were on fire. Chunks of burning debris fell from the ceiling. The walls were roasted into an ash brown colour. The whole level was engulfed in throttling smoke. It was sickening. This was really hell, and she was in the heart of it- absolutely alone.

Running down the last corridor of this floor, Shiho called as she ran. Her wet towel had long dried. She hadn't allowed any of the people come with her on this floor. She had sent them to look for Lacus. Fear gnawed at her. Her heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, she couldn't move. An horrible image flashed before her eyes.

…"_hello?...anybody? Someone let me out!"……the familiar fire was everywhere. The heat was torturous and unbearable. Her arm had already been burnt. She was choking for air. The oxygen was feeding the flames with maximum force, yet there could not be any left for her. Only carbon dioxide would be left, and she would never live on that. _

Shiho's body froze. The breath was stolen from her lips.

_The laboratory was in the jaw of death. She knew it was over. No one would come. Friends. Colleagues. No one would care. No one had really cared about her except for him, but he was millions of miles away. Even if he had super powers, he would not make it. She would never see him again. Never. Ever. She would never hear him say that three words again._

Hands flew up to grab her head between them.

_She was in the isolated part of the factory. It was the restricted area. He couldn't have found her even if he tried. _

_Her eyes stung from the smoke. She could hardly breathe. Her muscles were starting to feel rubbery. She could hardly keep herself standing. Perhaps she knew then, that she was dying. _

"NO!!" Shiho screamed.

_There was a window, but a burning log was blocking it. A bucket of dirty water laid beside the door. Perhaps there's a chance…_

A bar of molten plastic caved outwards from its hinges, nearly smacking itself on Shiho's head until it collided with the other wall. It did however; help her get out of her trance. Shiho thanked the gods for the small width of the hallway. The pocket of her flying coat got caught on the t-shaped bronze door handle, and the cotton material was easily set flamed. Cursing Shiho quickly shrugged of her coat and run on. She didn't have time to get it now, but without the coats protect, her arms were completely bare and vulnerable. Images started to appear again, but she bid them back.

Her voice was hoarse. "Yzak!!"

Someone was running. She heard the faint clicking of heels. The young woman heard someone running, and the sound was coming towards her. A faint blurry figure seemed to advance towards her. She was relieved. "Yzak? Is that you?" She began to run, until the two of them collided. Her face fell. It wasn't Yzak. It was a girl who wore nothing but a tank top, a thong, and fish-net pantyhose. A whore. Why would anyone like her be in this building was beyond Shiho, but she didn't have to the wonder about that. Grabbing the girl, she bombarded her with questions, "Miss!! Miss!!! I need to ask you something. Have you seen Yzak Joule?"

But the girl was already half mad with fear, "Let me go!! I have to go!!! Or I'll die!!! Let me go!!"

"Miss!!! Miss!! Please, I need your help!! Have you seen Yzak Joule?"

"The fucking moron told me to watch him, but he locked the door and never came back!!!! I finally got out!! I have to go!!! Let go of me!!!"

"Miss, who? Who are you talking about? Is it Yzak?"

The whore broke free from Shiho's grasp and punched her. Shiho stumbled, and when she recovered, the woman was already gone.

Getting up from the ground, Shiho ran on.

---------------------

Lacus smelled smoke. "Hello!!! Anybody here!!!! Hello!!!"

She began pounding on the door. No one answered her. The songstress pressed her ear on the door and listened. No sound. She's completely alone.

"Someone help me!!! Someone help me!!! Someone help me!!!"

And then the door opened. She fell right out. Someone had finally come to save her!!! Lifting herself up, she grasped. "Vladimir!!!"

----------------------

Shiho stood before a fallen door. She peered in. There was no noise. It seemed hardly possible that anyone was inside. Stepping over the door, she got in. "Hello?" Flapping her hands in the air to clear the smoke, Shiho suddenly saw a figure on a bed. She knew who it was. "Yzak!!!" Instantly she was by the bed, "Yzak!!! I found you!! I thought-"

Yzak was speaking. His eyes were shut. If not for the fire, his face should've been pale. Blood was oozing out from his left shoulder, staining his shirt and the bed sheet. Shiho let out a horrified cry, "No!!!" She leant over to hear for his breathing, there was none. She checked his pulse. Yes, he was alive, but barely. If on regular time, she would've bounded his wound and performed CPR, but this was not the right time or place for such a thing. She needed him with her. She needed him to awake. "Yzak!!! Yzak!!!! Please, don't go!!! Stay with me!!! Yzak!! Come on!!! Wake up!!! It's me Shiho!!! Shiho!!!" Tears washed away the dirt caked on her face.

"Sh..o…" Weak blue eyes opened slightly. "Am….I…a…live…"

"Yes!! Yzak!! Thank God, you're alive!! You're alive!!! And you are continuing to live!!! I'm getting you out of here. Stay with me okay?"

Yzak nodded weakly. The corner of his mouth twitched into a painful smile. Shiho lifted him onto her back and carried him out. She ran, as fast as she could, with a full grown man on her back, and her own legs weakening by the second. Her vision blurred. She shook her head.

**God, I can't faint. ****I have to save both of us. I can't…**

Her vision blurred again, this time worse than before. She shook her head. It didn't work. Suddenly everything seems to go in slow motion. Her steps slowed. As her feet clamped onto the ground, it made a loud crashing echo as if she was a giant. Her limps lost their feeling. Her legs were moving on their own. Ahead, Shiho could see the door to the staircase. She began to have hope. Again Vertigo slowed her down. Debris fell one after another. Suddenly, a breath escaped from her lips and Shiho felt herself shrinking, and then, quickly, she realized she wasn't shrinking.

She was falling.

The world tilted.

Everything became one giant ball of red-ish colours.

The last thing Shiho Hahnenfuss knew was the hard ground hitting against her chin as she was washed down by the exceeding black tide.

----------------------

Clouds moved over Paris. Calmness had settled before the upcoming storm.

_Boom_

At the crack of thunder, Victoriese jolted awake from her sofa chair. The cup of warm coco now was cold as it spilled over her hand.

Silver eyes were widened. They were startled silver eyes, like winter moonlight.

What time was it? It was already half dark. Where were Jordan and Kira? Had she fallen asleep while waiting for them?

**If they don't come soon a storm will start…**

Sighing, Vic got up and wiped her hand. Wrapping herself with a thin faded blue quilt she turned on the t.v.

"Just reporting live from PLANTS, I am…" Vic tuned out as soon as the t.v was on and walked towards the window. It was probably some dumbass report interviewing a politician again about the disappearance of Cagalli and Athrun, or as some morons would like to put- '_The Romantic Getaway of Chairman Athrun Zala and Princess Cagalli Yula Attha_'."

But of course! Nothing says romance like being half dead, shot or stabbed, almost murdered and shipped through space like refugees to a place that speaks French. Okay…Paris was the city of love, but hell…it's not like they really cared.

It was such a waste of time.

"…December City is on fire!! Literally!!..."

Victoriese snapped her neck around to see this. A half bitten sandwich was still jutting out from her mouth and she held a cup of cranberry juice. Kicking the refrigerator close with her bare foot, she walked back to the t.v. Silver eyes blinked in confusion. A perfect arch of thin red eye brow rose subconsciously.

"…earlier in the afternoon of today, report came from December City- a colony bombarded by journalists and t.v reporter like hungry ants towards fallen sweets- that it was now literally on fire!!!...The cause was not entirely known and our broadcast team is already on their way to determine the origin, and we will be expecting updated accounts very soon! Now..."

"_Oh Mon Dieu, c'est terrible…."_French slipped from the young woman's tongue as she watched with horror. She sincerely hoped that Kira and Jordan's delay was NOT due to the unexpected fire.

"…Oh, MORE breaking news!!!!! It appears that Mr. Kira Yamato has also disappeared among this disturbance. Police reports that they have no idea of his whereabouts, but they have sent elite teams out for a global search for him…"

Vic felt her heart drop down from her throat. **Thanks the Gods…**

"_Mademoiselle," _A servant came up from behind."_Zee hellocoptre 'az landed in zee back o' zee garden." _(Yes, Vic has a gigantic backyard.)

"Oh good, I'm on my way. Francis, go inform Mr. Zala and Miss Attha. Tell them to meet me down stairs." Vic replied with relief as she stuffed the last bit of the sandwich quickly into her mouth and washed it down with a sip of cranberry juice before shutting of the t.v and running out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Next chap might come a little latein feburary because of final semester exams. Thanks for understanding! )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey!! Another month is gone, and i'm back with another chapter! Exams were killers!! But thankfully that's all in the past. Thank you for those who've stuck with me through so far. Thanks for all you're reviews.** :)

* * *

Darkness has fallen. Following the retiring sun, stars awoke one by one to take up its duty in the sky.

The moon was young, and it hung low against the black abyss, a sleek disk of shimmering grey. The summer wind was wild tonight. Upon greeting Athrun Zala, it whisked his blue hair at his face in crude recognition. With it, it carried a mass of cold air, a chilly breeze to cool down the hot, ravishing summer evening.

The Chairman of Plant tilted his head towards the sky above him. Straining his eyes against the darkness, he struggled to see afar, and his patience was wearing thin. What time was it then? Nine thirty? Ten? Where was Kira Yamato? Then, there was a flicker of red light, a dot in the sky. Yes, he saw it; soaring under the heavy clouds along the vast west horizon was a tiny structure, seemingly advanced towards them. A small smile appeared on his lips when he felt a trembling hand gripped onto his, the energy of tingling excitement and anxiety jumped onto his fingertips from her touch, flowing up to fill his entire arm.

Amber orbs met his gaze. They were smiling. The friction of skin against fabric was felt when she slid her arms around his waist, embracing his warmth. He let his hands drape around her shoulder, his fingers lingers across her forearm. He knew she was anxious. He could feel it in her grip.

"He's coming Cagalli." Athrun could only answer so.

"Look at Vic." Cagalli whispered. Athrun was surprised at her random statement, but he followed the point of her chin anyhow and turned his gaze towards Victoriese, who stood at the bottom step. Her eyes were closed and her chin was tilted up.

"She seems sad," Cagalli continued.

"Uhm…" Athrun did not think so. He just thought that she seemed a bit eerie, but then again, he always did. Victoriese Du'Quaine was someone he didn't necessarily know, due to the fact that she never came anywhere close to being on personal terms with him. Now that Athrun counted the time of their encounter in his head, he realized he only met her 3 times before. Although each time he saw her, she always managed to intrigue him marvelously, she was always Minister Du'Quaine of IPP, and he, the Chairman Zala of Plants.

When she stood before as a Orb Minister, Athrun knew her to be a master of words. Her tongue was her only weapon that she really needed in most circumstances. Lord knows she was fairly lenient, but when she wanted something her way, there would be nothing anyone can do to stop themselves from being perusaded by her. This process of persuasion would normal last only a couple of minutes before her subject gives in, and Athrun, who has seen her perform her lithe skills, knew that most people would not stand a chance with her in a word fight.

In a sense, Victoriese's persuasion ability was quite unlike Cagalli's. The princess always spoke from a rightnous point of view, but Victoriese will twist logic and morph the truth in such a way that you wouldn't even notice that she has twisted all ideas before you fall victim to her cunningness. She'll mess up with your head and tangle all you're thoughts, so that the only thing that makes sense to you is **_her _**opinion.

Know that she will stop at nothing to win people over, Athrun concluded with confidence that Victoriese Du'Quaine had a beautiful mind. However, despite all this, Athrun realized that out of the meeting room, and away from the discussion tables, he knew nothing personal about her. Thus, for him to think of an adjective that meant something other than, quiet, respectful, and mysterious, to categorize her, as "Vic" and not any minister, was quite difficult.

**Well she could be…**

**Honest? **

**How would I know? **

**Open? **

**Open-**_**minded **_**maybe. **

**Warm?**

**No.**

**Caring? **

**That's a little far-fetched. **

**Warmheartedly sweet?**

**Not in this life time. **

**Innocent? **

**Are you insane, Zala? **

**O my god, I can't think of any personal adjectives that I could describe her with!! **

Athrun shook his head, feeling a bit disturbed. There was nothing really inviting about Victoriese Du'Quaine. He should really ask Cagalli about her. Something tells him that she's got a full book of stories about herself left untold.

Just then, Athrun felt a swift gush of chill prickling his spine, and he had the gut-twisting feeling someone was staring at him. Turning his head rigidly, nervous green eyes were matched with bitter silvery ones. Victoriese's orbs, dark under the sunless cloud, were like pieces of ice shard chipped together into frozen spheres. She was not staring at him directly, but obviously glowering from a side-glance view. Was he staring at her before? Is that the reason for her sudden change of attitude? Gulping, Athrun looked away. Trying to focus his vision at anything but Vic's face, Athrun surveyed his surround, Victoriese's backyard and mansion. He had never really paid attention to any of those things, but now doing it for the first time; he only had one word in his head.

**Whoa. **

Up until this day, the young man still couldn't believe the size of Vic's property. The mansion on its own was castle-like, with magnificent towers on four corners and in the middle. The exterior was covered by fine limestone walls of pearly white. Its explicit design was breathtakingly intricate and detailed. Around the grand arches of the large French windows and doorways, extravagating and elegant carvings were done to decorate the mansion into something magical. Gargoyles perched at the edge of the roof as dutiful guardians, emanating a mysterious and ancient aura. This estate resembled the few remaining architecture from the past, ancient but still enshrouded in its magnificent glory, an architecture that looked like it took a hundred years to build, costing millions of dollars. It appeared as a reminiscent of history, or stolen right out of a fairytale.

The young chairman, now diverged his thought of the mansion, stared wondrously at the garden. Vic's backyard began with an elongated white-stone porch that ran across the entire backside of the mansion. Stairs led down from the top of the porch to the ground. A lovely three-layered fountain was placed at the head of the garden, surrounded by carefully laid patterns of cobblestones. From this fountain, a very long pathway ran through the middle of the backyard, dividing it in equal two halves. On the two sides of the runway are huge flowerbeds of hundreds of different kinds of flowers, arranged nicely into gorgeous designs. From the two ends of the porch, long, bamboo pavilions stretched along on the two sides of the garden. On these open corridors, vines of small white flowers wrapped around its pillars and columns hedges. From where Athrun was standing, he could see the tall oily green hedges set the boundaries of the garden on the sides. All of this was great, but what captured the young man's attention was that at the end of the runway there was a entrance to a gigantic maze. What's beyond the maze, only god knows.

**Jesus, and here I thought I was rich enough. **Athrun shook his head and let out a heavy breath. He turned to look at Cagalli to see her staring back at him the same way. Instantly he knew they were thinking the same. He saw a spark of suspicion arouse in her eyes, and he knew she had directed them to the same person he was thinking of.

"You know, the size of her property is kind of freaky." Cagalli said frankly. She didn't even bother to whisper, for the wind was roaring and Victoriese was standing so far away.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Athrun laughed, grateful that she changed the topic from Kira. For the whole afternoon, that was all she thought about and talked about. He knelt down beside Cagalli's chair, so they were on the same level.

Cagalli made a face by twisting her mouth to one side. "Can you believe she's actually French?"

"You mean you didn't know before?"

Silence.

"Cagalli?"

"Shut up, Athrun."

He started laughing.

"Shut up! It's not that funny! How was I supposed to know! She spoke perfect English. I thought she was Spanish or something."

"Spanish?" Athrun chuckled harder, "Where did you get that idea from?"

It was Cagalli's turn to glare and smirk, "If you really must know, once a Spanish ambassador came to Orb and his assistant translator fell ill or something… well anyway it turned out that the man couldn't speak a word of English, or any other language we can understand, so Victoriese had to basically converse the entire meeting for us."

Athrun's laughter died. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Athrun purposely stroke his chin, "Wow. Impressive."

Cagalli grimaced a little and nodded.

Athrun cocked his head to one side and asked, "Why do I get the impression that you're jealous?"

Cagalli tried to act innocent, "I'm not."

"Ooh, someone is jealous!!" Athrun teased with an easy laugh.

Cagalli punched his arm, "Get lost."

Athrun bent down to her level and gazed into her eyes. He loved how she can make him feel so happy even at the worst of times. He gently caressed her cheek, "Idiot, why should you care if anyone else can speak 3 languages perfectly? I'm still yours, aren't I?"

He leaned over to bestow her series of butterfly kisses. His warm lips lingered across her forehead, tracing her closed eyelids, pecking the tip of her nose tenderly. His hands brushed away her hair from her face, as he reached into her tresses and around her neck. He let his lips dance across her two cheeks, down to her jaw line, gently touching her chin and finally arriving at their destination- her lips. He kissed her with love, gentle but passionate, slow but deep, savouring her familiar taste, never forceful. He didn't think that he could ever kiss her like this again. Five years- it was way too long.

Cagalli's heart was beating fast in her ribcage, but she couldn't control herself. Her arms were around his neck, and she was pulling him closer, not getting enough of him. It must've been a very uncomfortable position with her sitting and him bending over, but neither seemed to care. When they broke apart for air, both heaving, Cagalli rested her head at the crook of his neck, her hands on his shoulder. He had been an as good as a kisser as she had ever experienced from him, maybe even better than before.

Cagalli faced him, smiling, "How many kisses did I miss out? I believe you own me five years worth of it."

"We have all the time in the world to make up for it," Athrun's smirked just grew a bit wider. He felt a little anxious and a little unsatisfied of where they left off. It was like he couldn't get enough of her and he yearned for more like a vampire thirsting for blood. With lust consuming him, he tried leaning down to kiss her again, and he could feel that she wanted too, but it appeared that they're just going to suffer for a tad longer.

"I know that you two are **dying **to go off somewhere and just make out but, really, my back porch is not a very comfortable place to do that, and if you want to know, they're here." Vic gave them a will-you-give-me-a-break-and-get-a-room look.

Indeed they are. A sleek small shuttle landed in the middle of the pathway of the garden. Athrun stood up. Cagalli turned around in her seat.

"You guys wait here. I'm going take a look." Vic took a few steps down the stairs, and walked quickly towards the shuttle. The door jutted open slowly. Vic took out a black thing from her coat. It was a gun and from the looks of it, it was loaded too.

"She has a gun?" Cagalli looked almost horrified. "What is she doing with a gun? I didn't even know she knew how to use one!"

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli you don't know your own minister."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Athrun! So speak for yourself. If you had known what a homicidal bastard Laveiga was, we wouldn't even be in this position!" Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"**That **was my mistake, but I think we've got to keep our guards around Vic too. She's a subject that we are unsure of."

"But she saved us!"

"There are many reasons for someone to do that. I can understand if she doesn't tell people she's French since in this era that doesn't really matter, but when she has a mansion this huge that no one seems to know about, and shuttles can just land her backyard with no problem, that's where I draw the line and say she's just not normal."

A man stepped down from the shuttle. Upon seeing the gun pointed at his chest, he did a double take and leaped backwards, hands thrown into the air. The two of them conversed, and finally, she lowered the gun, stepped forward and kissed him on both cheeks. The man stood stiff.

"What is she doing?"

"That's a French tradition." Athrun said.

"O."

The two of them disappeared into the shuttle. A minute later, Vic got out; holding was seemed like the end of 2 poles. When the man got out as well, Athrun and Cagalli realized that it was no pole, but a stretcher. Lying on top of it was evidently Kira Yamato.

---------------

Rain splattered against the window of the car. The squeaking wind-shield waved its arms back and forth rapidly trying to clear the rain. To Lacus Clyne it was all the same; her tears had drowned out all imagines and sounds. The question of how exactly did she get inside Vlad's car and driving around December City was still dangling in her mind.

"We're almost there." Vladmir gave Lacus a sideway glance from the drivers spot.

Lacus chose to ignore him. He wasn't her friend, and she didn't trust him.

For the longest while, Lacus sat in silence, listening to the rain. Tears washed the dust on her cheek like the rain against the window pain. Her head ached terribly, like a splitting earthquake. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she realized it was very hot. Sighing with depression, the young woman leaned her face on the cool glass. The feeling was nice, but it didn't last. Soon the coldness was beginning to chafe a kind of burning soreness on her skin; a slow ache seemed to seep from the surface into her bones. Lacus groaned. Her throat felt so dry. She ran her tongue over her chapped lips. Her physical pain was putting a halt on her emotional pains, since her mind was pressured acknowledge the poor condition she was in.

Vlad cleared his throat. "You know, the representative and I are engaged."

Lacus sat with her head in her hand. The only thing she did was stared at him from the backseat and blink. Her mind was too burned up to function. "I'm sorry, Vlad, I didn't hear you the first time." She sighed. Honestly, she wasn't interested in anything he has to tell her.

"Cagalli and I are engaged."

Her reply was weak, "Oh."

Then the information registered in her head.

"I beg your pardon?!!" Then again, maybe she is interested.

"I'm a grown man. Cagalli isn't getting any younger either." Vlad stated as a matter of fact.

Lacus shock did not pass so easily. "Does that give you the right to marry her?"

"We are compatible to each other. We accept each other's ideas. We understand each other."

Her fever prolonged her defiant attitude. "Understand her? Obviously you're not the only one, if I may say! For the 7 years I have known Cagalli, I have seen MANY who claim to understand her, to accept her, but only one who I trust to love her completely."

Vlad grimaced and glowered, "If that person happens to be Athrun Zala, the Chairman of Zaft, then perhaps you are mistaken. And then maybe you can explain to me why Athrun Zala married Meyrin Hawke instead!" Vlad snapped angrily. His knuckles were white as he tightened his grip on the wheel, "That bastard doesn't deserve her!"

"And just what in the world gave you the idea that you do!" Lacus challenged back. She waited for a bit, and then her voice became soft and sad, "You don't know the Cagalli that I knew. You only know the façade that sits in meeting rooms talking about world issues. You've never seen her smile for something she's truly happy about or heard her laugh freely about something she really thought was funny. You've never seen her cry over something personal. You've never seen how differentshe was when she's in a GUNDAM. She used too laugh all the time, in a combat boots with baggy pants and red-shirts, running around in the African desert trying to put up a resistance against the enemy. And that's all because you were never there. "

Lacus sounded sorrowful, and her voice was pleading, "But I bet you were there the day when she almost got married to Yuuna Seiran. I'm not sure if you saw the look in her eyes, because I did, on a t.v screen miles and miles away when she waved to the camera. And that look, I still see it today, and I see it when she looks at you.

Athrun Zala might've been a fool, but he knows her better than you do, and what makes it all better is that I see a totally different look in her eyes when she stares at him. I know she loves him."

The car skidded to a stop and pulled up a driveway. Vlad got out the minute the car stopped, slamming the door behind him, and Lacus didn't flinch. The rain had stopped a little, and she could make out a person running towards the car with an umbrella. She suddenly realized how sore her heart was, and how murky and drained her mind felt. The ending of the conversation between her and Vlad killed the distraction that she had used to keep the thoughts of Kira and her babies out of her mind. Now it just all washed back, and it hit her all at once, like the rain. The person opened the car door. Lacus immediately recognized her.

"Cassie-"

"Mrs. Yamato, thanks the heavens you're fine! Come on, let's get you inside!"

Cassandra Toms (for those of you who forgot who she was, she's Cagalli's secretary) and Lacus, squished under one umbrella, quickly made their way into the house. It was a humble, moderate house, mid-classed. Shaking the umbrella dry, Cassandra looked around carefully before closing the door quickly behind them. Lacus, now completely lost, looked around confusedly. "Cassie, where are-"

"Lacus!"

An older woman with dark, wavy mahogany hair and pale skin appeared by the doorway of the living room. There was relief, shock and sorrow written all over her face. Lacus's eyes went wide.

"Murrue!"

They hugged and Lacus wept onto Murrue's shoulder. "Christ, Lacus, you're burning up. I'll lend you some of my clothes. Cassie, get a cold wet towel and some pills."

So quickly then went up stairs and got Lacus into dry cotton sleeping gown. Tucking Lacus under the blanket, Murrue brushed her hair softly and smiled, "You wait here; I'll get the others to come up. Rest, we have much to talk about."

"Here Lacus, here's the pill and the towel." Cassie watched as Lacus swallowed her pill with water and held the towel to her forehead.

"Thanks Cassie." Lacus smiled genuinely.

"Ma, Pa is asking if Mrs. Yamato is okay. Uncle Andrew asks if we should let her sleep for now and talk later." A young boy stood at the doorway, holding an action figure in his left hand staring rudely at Lacus. He had large blue eyes and dark mahogany hair like Murrue. Seeing him, Lacus couldn't control the tears bubbling in her throat.

"Leo, go fetch your father and Andrew. Tell them to come up. Vlad too," Murrue quickly dismissed the boy, sensing Lacus's discomfort.

Footsteps brought Andrew Waltfield, Mwu La Flaga and Vladmir to the room.

"Lacus." They greeted with warm smiles, except for Vlad, who only glowered.

"I would give you both a kiss on the cheek, but I'm afraid I'm sick." Lacus smiled back. They laughed, but it was uncomfortable. For minutes, they sat staring at one another, trying to find a way to start the conversation. It wasn't as if no one had anything to say; it was rather that there was too MUCH to say, and all of their displaced thoughts are mangled together in knots like messed-up yarn, and they had to find the end to start the string of unspoken words.

Andrew cleared his throat, "This is awkward."

"Yeah." Cassie nodded.

"Lacus, we want you to know that Kira has escaped." Murrue said gently, intentionally telling her the good news first.

"Really?"

"Yeah. During the fire, someone got into Kira's cell and now he's gone. Zaft couldn't find him. For now, he should be safe."

Lacus smiled a bit. "What about Estella and Lucius?"

Murrue turned away. "Uhm…that we don't know. Zaft had been looking for them, and they weren't found. Surprisingly, the disappearances also included Shinn, Dearka, Mir, Yzak and that bodyguard person...Issy."

"Shiho." Lacus murmured. "I wonder if Yzak found out…"

"Found out what?" Andrew asked.

Lacus bit down on her lips and tried to explain with her best abilities.

"Oh whoa…" Mwu whistled.

"But that doesn't matter now. They are nowhere to be found. That's better than knowing they're dead." Andrew stated bluntly.

Lacus looked a bit relieved. "You're right." And then she suddenly remembered, "Where are we? Why are you guys here? I didn't see you are the wedding."

Andrew laughed, "Well, actually, this is my house from when I used to live in the PLANTS. Murrue, Mwu, and I were late for the wedding because their son had a slight fever. We were at the dock when the assassins attacked the church, so with nowhere to go, we came to my house. When the fire started all around December City, we went to check out what happened, and then we pumped into Vlad and Cassie, so now we are here."

Cassie nodded. "I came with the Representative, but I couldn't go the wedding since I wasn't invited so I stayed at the hotel. After what happened at the church, nobody paid me much attention, and anyone I knew was either arrested or held under custody, so met up with Vlad. Like what Andrew said, we pumped into them on the street during the fire."

"But Vlad, how did you now I was in that closet?"

"I didn't. I went back in to get something. I heard your shouting."

"So…" Lacus was unsure how to continue.

"Lacus, the most important thing right now is to keep you safe. Zaft is turmoil right now. Everyone's gone berserk. Apparently they think you disappeared too. You're on the wanted list, so we decided the safest place to keep you is right in December City. They won't know you're here. As a matter of fact, they don't know we're here either. Vlad and Cassie and go about getting us connections. I have a feeling the situation is only going to get worse, so it's best to keep a low profile." Mwu suggested.

"How are we going to find them then?"

"From the looks of it, they might be hiding too, and it's for the best if we don't know where they are. If we don't know, then others won't find out. But if this escalates into another war, we will be sure to hear from them soon. God knows those kids went through too much to let history repeat itself."

There was a flinch on everyone's faces at the mention of war. It's like a burnt mark on their back that will never go way. If you touch it, it'll hurt like hell. To this brooding feeling, the five endured in silence, each thinking they're own thoughts. If society was an atom, then war would be the nucleus, and all of the soldiers would be the electrons revolving around it. For the strong bond bounding them to the center keeps them from breaking free. As time drag on, they all become weary- coordinators and natures alike- and they wonder when something will happen to finally release them from the pain.

---------------------------

The white light was burry when a pair of blue eyes opened to the world. Squinting, the eyes closed against and the sudden sting of brightness. He wondered if his mind was floating in a puff of soft cloud, for there was no sense of any limps or physical parts weighing him down. When he felt he was ready, the blue eyes opened again. This time, among the white light he saw an unfamiliar face. It was a man in a white coat and square glasses. He didn't seem unkind, just a bit sad.

**Where am I? **

**Shiho…**

He opened his mouth to speak, but the man stopped him with soft words, "Just rest. You're safe, and she's fine. Sleep now. You'll need it."

Hearing that, Yzak Joule closed his eyelids over his eyes and let go of his consciousness.

------------------------

Moonlight was shining bright over the streets of Paris. The breeze was calm. Cagalli yawned. She poked her brother's brown head, "Hey Kira."

He didn't reply, but she didn't expect him too. Unconscious people don't reply to anything. Sitting there, curled up in a chair, she felt bored. Vic had send Athrun off to bed so he could take turn watching Kira afterwards, and that leaves Cagalli all by herself. And all at once, Cagalli found herself doing the thing she developed habit into doing- thinking about random things.

"_The doctor said he'll be fine, he's lungs were bruised, but thank the lords he's a coordinator. It'll heal completely in no time. If he feels like it, in a day or two, he'll be able to walk around. Don't you worry now, Cagalli. Everything will be fine." _Victoriese's voice echoed in Cagalli's voice and she sighed. Vic was a very strange person. She seemed so distant and cold before, but afterwards, she returned to her old normal self- the calm, polite, pleasant self. She smiled too. Vic never laughs, but she smiles, and even that was rare.

**And that young man…Jordan…who is he? **

The man named Jordan Bacourei was young, the same age as them. He was tall like Athrun, but he had more temper and was preferably talkative- a better mixture of Dearka and Yzak's personality. He had short, spiky jet black hair, messy and self-cut, even more so than Shinn's. His skin was slightly tanned, a bit darker than Kira's. His features were not as sharp as Yzak's, and he was in no way as gorgeous as Athrun, but they were unique- a face you wouldn't mistake on the street. All in all, Cagalli noticed that Vic liked to smile a bit brighter and more frequent around him, and god, was she pretty when she smiled.

**Some girl has all the luck. **

Cagalli never noticed before, but Vic had very, very faint freckles sprinkled across her nose-bridge that made her look cuter and more innocent when she smiled, and those small, pretty dimples on her cheeks was as perfect a touch up as the cherry on top of the ice cream.

**I must be losing my mind. **Cagalli yawned again. She poked Kira's head and tucked on his hair. "Kira, I'm bored."

Silence.

"Kira, I'm bored."

Silence again.

"Kira, I'm really bored."

Still silence

"Kira, I'm really, really bored."

More silence

"Kira-"

"You're bored, I know." A voice came from the doorway. Athrun leaned against the doorway, laughing, "You know, princess, even if Kira doesn't die, you'll probably kill him later with your annoying poking."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and snarled, "Oh yeah? Let's see you sit here for hours and on with no one to talk too."

"Where's Vic?" Athrun said as he walked forward.

"Who knows? Probably with that other kid," Cagalli shrugged.

"So you noticed too." Athrun chuckled. "She did seem a little off with him around."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, 'A little? Did you see her? She smiled at him as if he just told her that Laveiga died!"

Athrun chuckled, "You want to kill him that badly, huh?" Bending down, he kissed her neck, making Cagalli turn a beet red from head to toe.

"H-hey!"

"C'mon you've been sitting in that goddamn chair all day." As he spoke, Athrun picked up Cagalli from her chair like a bride, and to be perfectly truthful, Cagalli did look like one. Vic had found a long, silk night gown with wide, lacey, round collar, and she helped Cagalli change into it. As Athrun swung her into his arms, the long gown draped down like a falling train, flowing lightly with the movement.

"A-Athrun Zala! P-put me down!" Cagalli shrieked into Athrun's neck and she hung onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry; I won't drop you, princess."

"Stop calling me princess!" Cagalli protected without convention. Her face was a deep shade of red and her heart was pounding in her ears.

They flopped down on the soft velvet couch, Cagalli across Athrun's lap, leaning back against the armrest. Athrun had one arm propping his head and the other gentling caressing her arm. He smiled without knowing. It was a glad, honest, true smile. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her face. She seemed so…

"You're allowed to do more than just stare, you know." The words went out of her mouth before Cagalli could stop herself. Athrun's intense staring had made the butterflies that she never knew existed in her, flutter and fly in swirls. His lips was too close to her for not to feel that urge. Her face flushed even more.

Athrun smirked. Curling one of his fingers around Cagalli's blond hair, he inched forward. His voice was husky and seductive, "Oh? Then what do you want me to do? Hold you? Kiss you? Or..."

Cagalli pushed Athrun before he could finish. Her tongue became thick and clumsy, making her stuttered, "A-Athrun! Since when did you turn into such a horny idiot?"

Athrun chortled and shook his head. He slid his hand down her side, fingering her curves. It came to her hips, and then down to her leg. Her dress had been pulled back, revealing her long, smooth, lithe legs. Slowly slipping his hand under the fabric, Athrun gently stroked her thigh where her leg was bandaged. "Does it hurt?" He was suddenly weary.

"No. Not anymore." Cagalli shook her head and smiled, while blushing at his hand roaming along her figure. "You know," she changed the subject, "Sitting in this position with the almost-married Chairman of PLANTS makes me feel like a-"

"A what?" Athrun smirked. He leaned closer and his voice was husky, "A shameless whore?"

"…yes, but you're not actually supposed to say it **out loud**…"Cagalli giggled, partly because Athrun was teasing her and partly because she realized that she just stupidly dissed herself. She let her eyelids fall over her eyes as Athrun became a hair's breath away. He was so near she could feel his warmth. They were going to kiss, yet unfortunately…

_Ding-Dong!_

…..for the second in one day, they were rudely interrupted, except this time, by a ringing doorbell.

They became still. Their heartbeat quickened. It was late. Who could it be? Athrun got up and locked the door.

Minutes later there was no sound. The intensity did not leave. Then his coordinator hearing picked up running footsteps and someone speaking. From the voice it sounded like Victoriese, but Athrun still didn't move. Suddenly, someone banged against the door, very, very loudly. Athrun went to Cagalli and held her in his arms. They didn't speak.

"Cagalli! Open up! Athrun! Goddamn it! I know you're in there! Open the door! I've got something to tell you!"

Athrun looked at Cagalli and she gave him permission by nodding firmly. Vic burst through the door the minute it was open. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was in a tank top and pajama pants. From the looks of it, she was sleeping before being annoyingly disturbed as well. Her eyes were wide, but Cagalli was not sure how to place the emotions in them.

"Mi-mi-"She panted.

"You what?" Cagalli asked impatiently.

"No! Not me! Mir! Miriallia! She-she's here!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**N/A: Okay, here's chapter 11. I got the idea of Victoriese's mansion from one of the architure magazine we looked at during art class. Maybe i should put up a link to show what a Gothic Style house look like. Believe me, it's exordinary!. Lol. Cya. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back!!! I've got a bunch of ideas in my head and i'm just trying to sort it all out. I didn't bother to spell or grammar check, 'cause i was really busy. So sorry for the inconviennience! Enjoy )**

* * *

It drizzled lightly the next morning in Paris. Victoriese woke up to the greeting of the gentle rain, knocking meekly against her glass balcony door as it bid her soft good mornings. Her head tipped slightly as her long lashes batted open to reveal a pair of moonlight eyes. Pale hands slid to the back of her neck as Vic stretched her sore body from sleeping the entire night sitting up. An open book lay across her lap. Sitting there quietly, she ran her fingers lightly across the milky white page.

"…_the little red riding hood skipped down the soft muddy path, away from the wolf…" _Soft words escaped from her lips as she read a random passage from the book.

Ah, that was when she remembered. Laughing inwardly at her childishness, Victoriese sighed. Stroking the spine of the book with her hand, she smiled fondly at the peeling edge and the worn maroon-coloured velvet that bounded the cover. The children's book had been rather large and heavy, with huge letters and pretty illustrations. It had been hers been she was a little girl It was written completely in French, and her mother had read it to her for thousands of times to send her into sweet sleeps each night. When she got older…while…let's just say that no one ever touched this book again and it was left on the self in her library until she reclaimed it last night. The feeling was good, like the reuniting with an old friend.

Swinging her leg over the edge of the bed, Victoriese got up, immerging from inside the white drapes of her poster bed. In the dim of the gauze curtain cocoon, she left her book on the bed. Reading a book like that made her remember that there were not only adults involved in a war, but children as well. Such innocence should never have to see the chaos of the world, should never have to be deprived of her mother's care and her father's protection. But reality was cruel to all. It forsakes no one.

At that instant, it was almost as if Victoriese could feel her own mother's hands on her shoulder. Her heart squeezed momentarily. It was sinking, desperate sensation. The peacefulness was immediately replaced by melancholy. She took a sudden breath and squeezed shut her eyes. The gauze slipped from her loosened grip and fell back in place against the other curtains. Taking one last look at the book's burry silhouette through the thin, translucent fabric, Victoriese turned on her heel and escaped onto her balcony.

It was going a humid, gloomy summer day. From the looks of it, the sun wasn't about the come out. Victoriese strolled slowly on her balcony, trying to cool off the suffocating and feverous heat that crept into the air around her. Leaning against the dark railing, she extended her hand and touched the falling drizzles.

"So you're awake." A man's voice came from behind her. Victoriese listened to his footsteps as he advanced forward. His presence came close to her back, but she sensed that he kept his distance, respecting both of their personal space. Vic held her breath and kept still, waiting. He didn't say anything, so neither did her. Taking back her hand and held it to her chest, Victoriese was startled at the fast thudding of her heart. It wasn't like her. She shouldn't and wouldn't ever want to lose her cool. She didn't like the fact that she was nervous and anxious around a man. It was never a good thing.

"Good morning." Vic managed to control the tremble in her voice.

"Slept well, I assume."

"Yes." She turned her head to the side. She spun swiftly on her heels and headed back into room, but not before he caught her by the wrist.

"Victoriese, wait." His tone was strained.

Hearing him call her name, the young woman's heart skipped a beat. She stopped, but did not look at him. "A-anything else?"

"I –"There was a short pause, but enough time for him to change his mind, "No, it's alright. You should probably go. Everyone's waiting." At that, he left her standing there and hurriedly went away.

"Jordan…" She called after him, hesitant still.

The young man stopped at the edge of the door, giving her a quick side-glance. "I'm fine." Then he disappeared behind the wall, never looking back.

Victoriese leant against the frame of her balcony door, slightly flushed. She touched her forehead lightly and frowned. _**What was that all about? **_

------------------------

They were sitting quietly in the sun room, facing the window that stretched in a curve along the eastern wall. White, sheer drapes shielded them from the bright rays of the rising sun, but the star's warmth and light still soaked through the glass window and seeped into the serene sanctuary of the lovely chamber. Athrun put an arm around the shoulder of his princess, embracing her gently. Her head was rested against the crook of his neck, her blond hair tickling his skin. Green eyes held dearly the peaceful and beautiful form of the young woman with a kind and loving gaze. Seeing her so tranquil, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the light aurora of the delicate elegance she seemed disperse into the air. Slowly, Athrun let his face rest on the top of her hair as he contently inhaled the scent of her chamomile shampoo. He could reach into the deep pit of his mind, but he could not and did not find the reason that allowed him to stay away from her for five long years.

"God…Cagalli…" Athrun whispered airily, letting his warm breath brush over her sensitive ear, "Why did I leave you? I must've been the stupidest person in the world. You should really hate me."

Cagalli shifted slightly under him and tilted her chin up so she could look to his gorgeous jade green eyes with her warm honey-amber ones. "I can think of one person who is more stupid than you." Her eyes sparkled.

Athrun grinned sheepishly, "Who?"

Cagalli sighed, "Me."

"What?" Athrun gazed down at her with a slight frown, "Why? You were always the selfless one."

Cagalli closed her eyes and shook her head, "I always thought you had reasons to hate me. I mean I almost got married…without even telling you. I don't think any decent girlfriend would go and...Lacus would never do that Kira. Meyrin…she'd never do that either...she's the kind who'd be loyal to the one she loyal until the end..."

"Cagalli please…" Athrun held her tighter, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cagalli only touched his hand and continued, "I just don't understand how you would choose her over me. She's like an angel. She is young and brave…beautiful and so caring to you, more than I had ever been. You are the centre of her world...that was something I probably can never do... Had you said 'I do' that night, I would've given you two my **best**wishes from the bottom of my heart... She deserves someone like you: perfect, kind, intelligent, brave...drop-dead gorgeous…" she laughed at the last part, and Athrun blushed.

"But I only love you." Athrun turned Cagalli around, so he could get a better angle. Cupping her chin gently in his hand, he smiled to her gladly, "and that is something unconditional. It has nothing to do with deserving and rewards. Whether you and I deserve it or not, whether the world accepts it or not, I have a gut feeling that we're meant to stay by each other's side."

Cagalli gazed silently at Athrun for a while. Then, placing one hand on his chest, she smiled. A hint of pink shaded her cheeks. Pulling her closer, Athrun met her lips in a slow, deep kiss. They had both long for it. As Athrun's words sunk in, their kiss became more yearning and passionate. Cagalli's arms were around Athrun's neck; her fingers ran freely through his silky blue hair. Athrun held one of her wrist, and another supporting her waist. As he eased her onto her back, he pinned her wrist above her head, while the other hand roamed down her hip. His lithe fingers caressed her skin tenderly, and he pulled her good leg up to his hips as he grasped the back of her smooth, lean thigh. Cagalli gasped, and Athrun heard it, but they didn't stop.

Their lips never seemed to part for breath, and all the two lovers appeared to notice was the growing desire to be with the other. It was something which they no longer had a control over, and the surging emotion overwhelmed all senses. The feeling, suppressed under duty, responsibility, pride, hatred, betrayal and fear for half almost half a decade, was released in that instant, like tumbling waves crashing over them. Cagalli moaned as the heat fell dense between her and Athrun, and she arched her back to him, feeling the smoothness of his toned abs brushing against the fabric of her nightgown.

Athrun's soft lips left her mouth and trailed down her jaw to her tender neck, where he nibbled teasingly on her delicate flesh. Down to her collar bone, he realized that she was still wearing that night gown with a wide, round collar. As her chest rose up and down with each of her heavy breath, Athrun noticed unintentional how close and vulnerable her breasts were. They were luring…too luring to be safe. If they continued...Jesus, there'd be no stop…

"Athrun…" Cagalli bit down on her lower lips, trying to suppress her moan, "…we shouldn't…" But her plead was without serious conviction.

"Pretend for me…Cagalli…that there's no such thing as Chairmen or Representatives…" Not stopping to her command, Athrun brushed mouth over hers as he breathed his reply in a lustful tone, "I need this…just give me this one time…"

Breathing hard, the princess tilted back her head, stroking her palms across the lithe muscle lines on Athrun's chest. Reaching up, she held Athrun's neck as he bestowed her with blissful kisses. "How are we going…to explain…to the world…"

"Explain…there no need to explain…" His lips tugged on hers and they kissed for a while.

"But…"

"We need no approval…not anymore…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli's husky voice called out with a tremor of pleasure. She brought up her hand to touch his face as his eyes met hers.

That was the last draw. When bright amber clashed with deep forest green, whether it'd be for Cagalli Yula Attha or Athrun Zala, impulsive control was something which never existed.

-------------------------------

Breakfast was at bliss at Victoriese's house. Fresh, cold orange juice, crispy, fried potato slices, delicious scrambled egg, juicy beacons and nice traditional French toast dipped in honey…it had been a long time since anyone had a real, decent breakfast without donates and coffees that they snatch on their way to work. Shinn held the fork and knife tightly in his hands, his mouth hanging open, almost drooling.

Beside Shinn, Dearka's bulging cheek was stuffed with beacons, but he could hardly care less. Arriving last night at Victoriese doorstep along with Shinn, Milly, Estella and Lucius, Dearka had endured a long harsh journey on an empty stomach. If Victoriese presented him with a cow, he could probably devour it all. Still, his rude behaviour did earn him a disapproving glare from Milly who sat beside him.

Even Kira Yamato, who was still recovering from his wound, seemed pleasantly content. Chewing on his toast slowly, he watched with smiling eyes at his twins clumsily trying to eat their food. Perhaps he should be worrying over Lacus, which he indeed did, but if Zaft is turning the world up side down just trying to look for her, at least that meant she was alive and hidden by people who honored her, and was safe for now. Still, feeling a little lump in his throat, Kira could not ease the tiny bit of melancholy and worry that nagged at his heart.

"Where are Cagalli and Athrun?" Victoriese, who sat at the head of the table, asked casually as she took a sip of her morning tea. Her silver eye flicked up and landed at the man who sat across from her on the other end- Jordan. Dark indigo orbs caught her own, and held them there until he quickly looked towards the lady who sat next to him.

Mir, upon seeing the question has landed on her, immediately diverted her turquoise eyes towards her boy friend. Shrugging, Dearka's violet orbs carried Mir's message to another pair beside him, and Kira stared back at him, as if saying: _why are you looking at me. _

Annoyed and suspicious, the ultimate coordinator turned towards Shinn. "Shinn, I thought you went to fetch them for breakfast."

The young black-haired man lowered his gaze and tugged in his chin embarrassedly. A dark rouge colour rose to his cheeks and he mumbled, "Yeah but…I don't think they want to come…"

"Why, did they have breakfast already?" Victoriese leaned back in her chair and raised a perfect, golden orange eyebrow.

"Oh…they're having more than just breakfast…"Shinn turned as red as his eyes. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the real became scarily brooding, and it was eerily chilled. A dark aura emanated from the top of Kira's head. You could almost see the fume coming out of his ears. This was not a good sigh, and everyone knew it. Something was going to blow.

"Kira." Dearka tried.

No response.

Milly sighed, "Don't kill him."

After a long pause, the man replied somberly, "That depends."

-----------------------------------

While the party of fugitives continued their 'pleasant' breakfast in peace, and the two lovers lay somewhere in each other's arms, miles and miles away, above the Earth's atmosphere, floating somewhere in the vacuumed space, December City was partially burnt. Its citizens were miraculously untouched as were their houses and properties, but almost every governmental building was reduced to nothing but debris and ashes.

In Aprilius One, the State Bureau was undergoing the change of office- Chairman Laveiga now holds the power to all of Plants and Zaft. Two Zaft officers took the last stack of documents and placed them into a large paper box. The clouds, floating freely in the clear morning sky, pulled aside to reveal the artificial sun. Its gentle rays extended its long arm through the clear glass of the office window, dispersing along the polished wooden ground and towards the doorway. As a face walked by the entrance, her face was kissed by the warmth of the sun.

Meyrin hawk turned and stood silently, staring with shaded gaze, into the face of the sun. Her hands lay lightly against the doorframe. Her soft grey eyes were sad. "Sorry to disturb your work, officers."

The two men straightened and greeted nicely, "No problem, Mrs. Zala. Just about to pack the last of these and we'll be all done here."

"The Chairman does not want to use this office?"

The younger of the two shock his head, "Nah, ma'am. Chairman Laveiga said that this room belonged to the late Chairman Zala. He said we should preserve it in his memory."

Meyrin's looked away and cringed. The taller soldier nudged his partner and immediately apologized, "Our apologies, Mrs. Zala. Young private here doesn't know his way around very well yet. Please forgive his rudeness. We're all very sorry for your lose."

The young man blushed embarrassedly and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Meyrin smiled kindly, "It's alright. How old are you? Are you new?"

"I'm 16, ma'am, just graduated from the academy." The soldier stood proudly. He was so young, barely outgrew his boyish features. Meyrin wondered absently if he knew that he had gotten himself into by joining the army. So she stood there and watched them as they hurriedly taped shut the box. Saluting to her once more, they left, and now the room was empty except for her.

Taking a deep breath, Meyrin ran a hand into her shoulder length red hair. She walked slowly to the leather chair where Athrun used to sit and took her own seat down on the chair across the table. For three years, he sat in that seat, and for three years, she came by to him everyday, watching him finish up, smile and then take her hand to leave. Never did she think things were going to change, but now it did. It was then that Meyrin wondered if this empty emotion was what Princess Cagalli suffered for the past five years.

"I knew I could find you here." A familiar voice said behind her.

"Onii-chan," Meyrin turned around to see her older sister Luna standing behind her chair.

"How are you doing? Still angry?" Luna smiled.

Meyrin inhaled deeply and sighed. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Remember Luna when we were little, and during the summer, we'd stay at Nanna and Granddad's cottage in the countryside. In their backyard, there was this huge meadow with grass as tall as our waist. And we'd wade through it and find the clear filled with pretty blue flowers… and dandelions." There was a pause, "I loved those days, when we could just…"A drop of tear trailed down her cheek, "when we could run in the meadow on our bare feet, and lie facing the rain-washed sky, with nothing on our minds but the tune of the soft, blowing breeze."

Luna wrapped an arm around her sister, holding her head to her stomach, and smoothed her hair. "I remember Meyrin…I remember…"

The red head hugged her sister tightly, sobbing her anguish out, "What happened to those days? Why can't we just stay young and carefree? Why do we have to grow up, enlist, kill, fight, fall in love and get married only to have your heart broken on your wedding day? I waited forever to finally be with him, and now I…"

Luna's forehead creased with worry and despair seeing her only sister in such a hysterical state. She knew Meyrin blamed Cagalli for it, but Luna herself didn't believe a single word her sister said, and yet still she didn't disagree. How could she? It would only make the matter worse. But Lunamaria knew, deep down, that she would and must tell Meyrin that the truth behind Athrun and Cagalli. Meyrin must know how complicated the situation had been for the Chairman and his Princess, and her hatred would bring nothing but misery onto herself.

Swallowing, Luna started, "Meyrin, listen to me, about Cagalli…"

Meyrin shook her head violently, "I only wish she could forgive me."

"What…" Luna was taken back. She gently pushed Meyrin back at an arm's length so she could get a good look at her sister's face. "What did you say?"

"Oh, Onii-chan, I never meant to lie, but I…" Meyrin sobbed desperately into her hands.

Luna was more than confused, "Meyrin, you're not making any sense."

Meyrin looked up and said through her tears, "I knew that Princess Cagalli had nothing to do what happened to Athrun. Had it not been her, the situation would've been much worse." Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, Meyrin took out a necklace. Looped through the worn leather string, the original purple pendant had a whole chunk missing. "Athrun had been wearing this pendant under his shirt that day, in the church, when the shooting started…."

---------------------------

"_Meyrin duck!!" Athrun screamed his command as he tackled his bride onto the ground. Over his head he heard the priest exclaimed, "In the house of God, what is the meaning of…" The man never finished his sentence, and Meyrin suspected that he was shot. They hid under the altar's canopy, behind the wide podium. Trembling, Meyrin watched with frightened eyes as Athrun growled and unzipped his uniform. It was then that she noticed the shiny little thing, caught in the candlelight's shimmer. It was a purple stone; a pendant necklace she never knew Athrun owned. She was going to ask, but Athrun, who was now holding a loaded gun, turned to her first. _

"_Meyrin listen to me," He grasped her by the shoulder, gazing intensively at her. His cool green eyes were suddenly enshrouded in a burning feverous glow. A wild, uncontrolled gaze was locked deep inside them. "Meyrin, are you listening!" He never used a sharp tone with her, and it scared her breathless. _

"_Yes…" Her response was nothing but a whimper. _

_Furrowing his perfect brows together, Athrun sighed, "I can't marry you. I-I am sorry. But, before you totally hate, which I know you probably would, just let me say that I do care deeply for you, and I do love you, very much, but in not the way a man would love a woman. I'm protective over you, and I want the best for you, but the love that I wanted myself to believe is there, it's not there! I love you the way Kira would love Cagalli. I see you as the sister I never had. We're not married, but already I feel as though you're part of my family, but Meyrin, you can't be my wife." _

_Meyrin sat there, stunned. Her mouth was hanging open and she shook her head, "No…no…Athrun, please tell me you're joking…" _

"_I'm not joking. God I'm sorry!" Athrun bit his lips and frowned. _

"_If you don't love me as a wife…who do you…?" _

_Athrun looked aside guiltily, "I think you already know. For my entire life…I've only loved her…" _

_Meyrin scowled in fury, "The Lioness of Orb…the princess, Cagalli Yula Attha…you love her!!" Her legs acted on their own, and Meyrin shot up, "NO! No…" And she ran from behind the podium, not thinking of the hazardous situation at all. It was booming ruckus with stuff crushing into each other and things exploding. Killer bullets flied across the room. People screamed. People died. Had it been any other day, she would've stopped to help anyone and everyone, but right then, she just couldn't find it in her heart to care anymore. _

"_Meyrin wait!! Don't!!" Athrun called behind her. Picking up her skirt, she raised down the steps of the altar, but Athrun was an terribly fast and athletic elite seed coordinator, and he caught her firmly in his grip and tried to make her go back. "Meyrin, please, it's too dangerous!!" _

"_Let go of me!!! Let go!! Just let me die!!!" She pounded against his chest, not listening to him as he exclaimed incoherent things to her. It was way too loud. Suddenly over Athrun's shoulder, she caught the sight of a dark shadow, and the sinister glint of the light of the burrow of the gun. It pointed towards them. Meyrin saw the moved of his finger gripping around the trigger. Her eyes widened. She lost her voice at that instant. She couldn't speak. Someone called out Athrun's name, but the call was muffled by the crossfire. Yet still, she heard it. Athrun was still trying to speak to her. Apparently he hasn't heard his own name. _

_Snapping her neck to the direction of the call, Meyrin saw the Cagalli trip and fall, while screaming no don't. The blonde woman was screaming at her, Meyrin knew, because she faced the direction of the assassin. She watched as Cagalli raise her daggers towards the assassin. She held her breath. At the nick of moment when the dagger was fired, a shooting piece of pebble hit her hand, sending the dagger flying in lightening speed towards the altar. Somehow, Meyrin voice came gushing back. A loud, shrill scream came bursting from her lips. _

_The next thing she knew Athrun was in her arms, his blood spilling onto her snow-white gown. Her heart stopped beating. Glaring at Cagalli, she hissed uncharacteristically, 'I hope you're happy princess." Lord, Meyrin did not mean that she wished Cagalli was happy because she killed Athrun, but wanted to say, in a cursing, sarcastic way, that she was happy because Athrun chose her over Meyrin. Of course, Meyrin knew the princess doesn't know that, and she had no idea herself why she spoke in such a harsh tone, because after all, Cagalli had tried to save them. _

_So Meyrin sat there, feeling disgusted with herself, and watched as the Cagalli's pretty amber eyes fill up with tears, and she collapsed onto the ground as well. Shutting her eyes, Meyrin let herself cry in self pity and remorse. When she opened her sad grey eyes again, through her tears, she saw the awkward position the dagger embedded itself into Athrun's chest, almost as if it was deflected away from his heart. Shifting her gaze towards the area of Athrun's chest where the heart located, Meyrin gasped as she saw the broken purple stone lying there, still shimmering in the diminishing candlelight. _

_--------------------------------_

Lunamaria stood there, stunned. She had never felt so angry with her sister, 'Meyrin!! How can you lie like that!!! Why did you have to repeat over and over again that Cagalli killed Athrun?!!"

Meyrin looked down, "I'm sorry!!!! I was just so mad!! I thought if I blamed it on her, I would feel better about the whole thing, but it didn't change anything. I-I…"

Realization suddenly dawned on Luna. She knelt down in front of her younger sister, holding her still by the arm, "Meyrin, listen, if Cagalli never tried to kill Athrun, then she probably has nothing to do with the Blue Cosmo's either. That letter that Laveiga used as evidence of Orb's alliance with Blue Cosmo is probably fake!! Right? "

Meyrin nodded slowly and wiped her tears, "I think so."

"As a matter of fact, I don't think this Blue Cosmo force, is Blue Cosmo at all!!" Luna continued, "I suspect that this force is related to Laveiga's somehow. Maybe it's his force, and he's trying to control everything, Plant and Earth. So…to do that, he's got to get rid of Athrun and Cagalli…well, Kira and Lacus too. Oh my god, I know this sounds crazy, but what if it's true!! Meyrin, you were just a tool for Laveiga to achieve his goal!!"

"You're right, Onii-chan." Meyrin frowned determinedly.

"Now even Yzak, Dearka, and Shinn are gone. We have to be careful. We still act obedient to Laveiga and Gwen. But one thing's for sure, we've got to find the others. "

Meyrin held a hand to her chest, "I have a feeling this is going to be another war."

Luna stood up. Her breath was short, and her heartbeat raced against the speed of light. "But you know what; this time…it's not that simple. It's not that simple."

--------------------------

Yzak Joule had remembered his first trip to the hospital (other than the time he was born); he remembered the first time a doctor in white coat stood over him with a clipboard in his hand and a plastic smile on his face. He had been five-years-old, and still clinging onto Ezarlia's leg to hide from strangers. Why was he in the hospital again? Oh yes, he had been fighting with the neighbour's dog, and _accidentally _got his arm bitten. Well, between the dog and him, he was the luckier of the two. At least he didn't get tied four legs together, hung upside down on a tree brand and beaten to pulps with an aluminum baseball bat. Despite the canine being twice as large as him and possessed razor sharp teeth, Yzak still ultimately….well, won. That part was very much true.

From that first trip, Yzak never went back again, until the war started and he was send to the infirmary for multiple times and reasons. Like how he despised churches, Yzak equally hated hospitals. There's not much reason to begin with, just that he hated the smell of bleach and sanitizers and the starch whiteness everything has to be in a regular hospital. However, 20 years later since the dog bit his arm, Yzak, for once, thanked the gods in heaven for making him wake and see the blah whiteness of a hospital ceiling. Yes, it was a good thing. Hospitals were at least…safe. Anything was better than prison.

"Yzak…" A familiar voice called to him. Yzak rubbed his eyes and sat up, cringing at his strained wound. "You shouldn't sit up." A pale hand touched his and they recoiled and moved away quickly.

"Shiho…" Blue eyes softened at the sight of the lady sitting by his side. "You're still here…"

"Yzak…" Shiho looked down to her lap, letting her dark hair sweep against her shoulder and veil her porcelain face. "I would break my promise."

Yzak's eyes widened, "You remember…"

Shiho swallowed and nodded, "I do now." A small smile broke onto her face.

Yzak furrowed his brows and held onto Shiho's hand. Their fingers entwined together. Yzak sighed deeply and pulled her hand against his chest, "Three years Shiho…you don't know how I lived my days."

"Captain Joules." Her tone suddenly changed. The young man looked up and looked at her surprisingly, "Shiho…"

"You're married." Stricken violet eyes stared unblinkingly at the golden and silver band over his fourth finger. Shiho forcefully took her hand back and dropped onto her lap.

"No, please, let me explain-"Yzak stuttered like he never did before. He felt his blood pressure drop up and down, and his chest ached as if he was going to get a heart attack.

"Who is she?" Shiho's voice was flat and cold.

Yzak had no choice but to respond, "Gwen. She's Gwen Laveiga, Senator Laveiga's daughter."

"I see." Shiho looked away, "She's very beautiful, I've heard."

"Shiho-" Yzak pleaded. He couldn't recall every pleading for anything.

"How long?" Her demeanor was nonchalant. Shiho's hands curled into a ball and she gripped onto the hospital pants' rough fabric.

"Almost three years." Yzak shifted his crystal blue eyes. He could no longer face Shiho. Guilt was gnawing his alive, but he knew that sooner or later, he would have to face it. It was only a matter of time.

"Did you want to marry her?"

"My mother planned it."

"Are you guys happy?"

Yzak grunted and he scowled, "Happy? I couldn't be happier! I'm absolutely joyous!!! My wife is an insolent, spoiled brat who practically chains me with a collar around my neck, and I'm supposed happy? Shiho!" Yzak grabbed the young Major by the arms and shook her, "I don't even like her!! I can't stand being in that same room with her!! Goddamned why you can't see that I only care about you!!! I-I only-"

Shiho's eyes burnt feverously as she flashed them at Yzak, "Did you sleep with her?"

Yzak opened his mouth, but he found that he couldn't answer. _**Oh shit…**_He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't, but if he admits it… she would never believe that he didn't want to do it!! And the truth was he didn't want to sleep with Gwen, but she was his wife, and his mother and her father would have his neck if they came back from the honeymoon and Gwen said that Yzak never touched her!! But…that wasn't the only time…as a matter of fact, Yzak must disgustedly admit that he and Gwen shared a bed during the nights while he was home, and more than once, had Yzak found himself forwardly and willingly make moves on Gwen. Every time he did it, he would run off in a bar the next day and drink himself drunk, until every brain cell in his brain was numb and malfunctioning. He would cuss and curse himself for being absolute sick, and what he did was damning to the memory of Shiho, but the other, darker and wilder side of him would always argue back. He was a healthy, young man, and not doing it would just be unhealthy.

There was just one thing that Yzak knew for sure, and that was each time he and Gwen made love, in his mind, he had never stopped imagining Shiho.

"I-I—"Yzak growled and dropped his arm. He averted his eyes and jolted his head aside. He cussed, "Believe what you want, but I don't love Gwen. That's the truth." _**What the hell was that? Believe what you want? Is that a joke? Yzak Joule, have you absolutely lost your mind? **_

Shiho's voice showed her surging bitterness that she tried her best to suppress. It also showed the incredible hurt and anguish that she endured, "I understand. I was…dead. There's no point waiting on a dead person. What you did was right. Captain, you rest now. I-I'm going to call the doctor." Shiho chewed on her lips, and she stood up wobbly. Tears swam in her violet-orbs. She turned and her heels and fled from the room.

As she made her exist, Yzak never made an attempt to stop her. Shiho heart squeezed. He never said he loved her, nor did he want to explain. He didn't even bother to say I'm sorry. As she made her way down the empty hallway, tear drops pattered down her cheek, no longer controllable. And finally, she broke down. She collapsed against the wall, and slid down the wall until she was on the ground. Wrapping her arms around herself, Shiho Hahnenfuss, for the first time in her 23 years of life, did nothing but cry.

* * *

**Okay I know, i'm incredible evil. Lol. Yes, yes, throw your flames at me now. (duck and hide). Nobody said life was always fair, and it wouldn't be realistic if it was, so...well, Yzak and Shiho are just going to work it out...or rather, i'll think of something. I'm just going along as i write, so don't kill me. Cya. **


	13. Chapter 12

**After a long month i am back again with chapter twelve. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the wedding. In Aprilius One, the waning sunshine kissed the fair, light blond locks swaying in the evenings wind. Dark, raven eyes squinted slightly as a pale hand cupped over her brows. Gwen Laveiga Joule leant against the railing of her bedroom, just breathing the calm, breezy air. She was glad, for moment, to have nothing on her mind. It was a warm summer night, and she couldn't care for much except the fact that she was alone in Joule mansion and completed deserted by her husband because his dead ex-girlfriend/comrade suddenly somehow got resurrected from the ground.

**Well, that makes a lot of sense. **Gwen thought to her self as her pale comely features twisted in an ugly grimace. Menace glowed in her black-pearl eyes

Rubbing her diamond wedding ring with an angry force, the woman pushed herself from the railing and went back into the room, her good humour gone. Sweeping a stack of documents on her corner desk as she passed, she quickly scanned over them. The first sheet read that her father had been placed as Chairman of ZAFT and PLANTS Oblivion council. Gwen smiled just a bit as she knew her father finally achieved what he wanted. Flipping through, her interest was drawn toward the progress reports of the battle on Earth. As it would seem, 'Blue Cosmo' is winning.

A gloating sneer appeared on her lips, **Blue Cosmo, HA!! Those Naturals were stupider than we thought.** Gwen was positively content with the fact that the EA totally bought the "Blue Cosmo revived' foolish joke. It was simply out of those Natural's imagination to actually suspect that the Blue Cosmo force is actuallya secret military the Laveiga family raise over the years. All they needed to do now is act like they are trying to defend Earth from the 'Blue Cosmos', whereas in reality they are merely allowing their own force go on a killing spree and concur Earth while they're at it.Once that's done and EA and OMNI are completely corrupted, their mass enslavement can begin. Running a hand through her hair, Gwen almost laughed. It was well…too easy.

For the longest time, the father and daughter had a very deep and dark desire of taking revenge on the Natural race. In their bones, they never believed for a moment of their wake that Naturals and Coordinators could live together. Wars would be fought, blood would be shed, treaties of compromise would be signed, and peace will be promoted. Yet regardless, the question still lies at how long will it all last before someone cross the line? 2 years? 5 years? A decade? A century? Or not at all. Two forces of equal power can't avoid a war, but with one force weaker and the other stronger, a balance could be achieved. So to spare the needless process of continuing the endless bloodsheds all over again, it made sense to the Laveiga's and their followers that the probable solution was to achieve a society with the dominance of one race over the other. Thus the terribly historical idea of enslavement came to mind.

Gwen almost couldn't contain her bursting smirk. How long has she waited patiently for the right moment of revenge? She almost lost count, but she recalled it to be a stale, dragging period of her life. Silently, she had given her father her unconditional support time and time again. Sometimes her goal almost seemed like a fantastical dream, something so far from her reach, that the chance of her reaching it would be smaller than the surface of an atom. But she did wait, patiently, keenly, and she did this for no one else's sake but her own. Sure her father and she shared the same goal, but that didn't make their reasons of an accordant source. Laveiga had his personal motives, and Gwen had hers. Did you think she was a stupid Daddy's girl and a ridiculous pushover capable of only being pretty? No. Gwen Laveiga was more than that.

**I will take my revenge. **Supporting her chin in her hand, Gwen scanned through the battle reports. So far, the bombardment on Earth is advancing at an accelerating speed. Gwen's sneer grew wider as she glanced over the areas that her force had taken down. General Tasne wasn't the most talented commanding officer, certainly much less capable than Zack Jeviet, but he is doing pretty great for an average, and Gwen's confidence grew just a tad bit more. As for Zack Jeveit, Gwen scowled as she thought, that bastard betrayed them.

The night of assassination, Zack, by order, was suppose to launch a fatal attack on Earth, but that unworthy little traitor not only slipped their assassination plan to Victoriese Du'Quaine, he also ditched the force altogether and fled into hiding. Their attack was delayed by an hour, and it was only when General Tasne filled his place that the plan was able proceed. Of course, Gwen Laveiga Joule was not about to let Zack Jeveit cross her and get away with it. He was going to have to pay in the worst way possible, and Gwen did not hesitate to take his sister's life.

Gwen knew she should feel disgusted with herself, but for someone who had come so far as her, that was a very hard thing to do. Her conscience had been too worn down to activate now, and Gwen decided it was for the best. Honestly, a guilty conscience can corrupt some of even the most ambitious human beings.

"Veronica!!" Gwen hollered for her secretary. Seconds later a young girl burst into the room, stumbling over her steps and then quickly flushing with embarrassment.

"Mrs. Joule." The lass bobbed a curtsey. "Do you wish for anything?"

Growling, the lady waved her hand dismissively, "get me a demitasse."

"Yes, ma'am," The secretary spun on her heel and basically sprinted out the room, slammed the door shut and fled.

Gwen leant back into her seat and crossed her arm over her chest. Shifting her gaze to a photo frame across the desk, she stared at the 18 year old her and the thirteen year old child whom she hugged. Her grinning young face was sprinkled lightly with faint sun kissed freckles. Her blazing manes glowed as vivid as fire and her dazzling silvery eyes shone like moonlight. A heart-warming feeling overcame Gwen. Sighing, she closed her eyes and stood up. When she opened them again, her decision was made.

--

In Paris, France night had settled well into its position. The moon was high, and the stars were waking up to watch the retiring human done below. But that doesn't mean anyone's sleeping.

There were a lot of things Shinn could imagine himself to be doing right about the minute: watching t.v, taking a shower, playing video games with Kira from Victoriese's extensive collection (yes, he still had a obsession with it even though he's 21), playing pool with Athrun, playing poker with Dearka and Cagalli, or maybe if he had absolutely nothing better to do, he'd read a book from Victoriese's massive library. And even if none of that was available, at least he could go to sleep. Growling to himself, Shinn wished desperately to just curl up in his bed and get some decent slumber, since at the rate of the battles escalating on Earth, he'd never know when it'd be his last.

But no, out of all of the gazillion choices, Shinn found himself walking down the alien roads of suburban Paris, with no map, no compass, no GPS. He wore his baggy black shorts, and a plain white shirt with some random abstract design. In his hands, he held a long kitchen knife and a flashlight. Walking quickly in the dead of the night, Shinn thanks whatever gods for not sending a police car in his way. Not to mention that Zaft was out on a man hunt looking for him, it certainly wouldn't make him look too good if he was caught snooping around 2 o'clock in the morning with a potentially dangerous weapon. Sighing, Shinn decided it was indeed about the oddest thing he ever thought he'd be doing.

In his head, he replayed his friends' words.

"_So you're saying that you guys have decided that I have to go out there and follow Victoriese Du'Quaine too see whatever she's doing?" Shinn grabbed the dark figure of Kira and hissed in annoyance. _

_Kira laughed sheepishly at, "Ha-ha…yeah about that….Shinn…thanks." _

_Shinn threw his hand into the air, "Why do I have to follow her?!"_

_Cagalli shut her amber eyes and sighed. Her feeble patience was clearly wearing thin. "Because, don't you think it's very suspicious that Victoriese suddenly sneaked out at 2 o'clock in the morning, without telling any of us? First, she totally didn't tell any of us she's French. Second, she's got this gigantic mansion the size of UFO. Third, this Jordan guy just suddenly appeared to help us, with no warning or a reason. We would be stupid not to be suspicious." _

"_Why pick me though?" Shinn challenged, definitely pissed off. _

"_Because Mir has to watch the kids and the four of us will search the mansion while you're gone. We knocked out Jordan and tied him up so you don't have to worry about him." Cagalli gestured at her brother, Athrun, Dearka and herself. "Shinn, please, you have to do this. We're in Natural territory, inside the house of someone who could potentially kill all of us. We need your help." _

_The face of this young coordinator turned as red as his ruby eyes. _

_Dearka said in his smooth, oily tone, "You're a seed coordinator, a soldier. You'll do fine. Besides, you'll be taking a weapon."_

_Shinn seemed a bit relieved for a second, "You found a gun?" _

_Dearka grunted unpleasantly, "Gun? Hell no! I meant a kitchen knife. Sorry, kid, but this Du'Quaine seem to not keep any available weapon lying around except for that gun she always keeps at her side. So this is the best we can do." Dearka seemed sincerely regretful as he handed his friend a long knife. _

_Shinn's jaw dropped. __**A kitchen knife. You've got to be kidding me. **__"But-" _

"_No buts- Out! Now! Before you lose her." Athrun gave Shinn a commanding glare and shoved the young man lightly and pushed him out despite Shinn's futile resistance, "Thanks Shinn, we own you." Smiling encouragingly, Athrun shut the front door in his face, "Oh and good luck." _

"Stupid, ridiculous idiots," Shinn grumbled to himself as he continued walking. Several hundred feet in front of him, Victoriese's slender figure was only a silhouette under the bleak street lights. Rubbing his eyes, Shinn suppressed a yawn as he quickened his pace. Regardless of his unwillingness, Shinn knew what Cagalli told him to do was utmost necessary, and really he was the only one fit to do the job. Kira and Athrun, despite being better veterans than he, still had to recover from their injuries. Cagalli, although could walk now, is in no position to show her face on public ground, even if it's 2 in the morning. Dearka's dark skin against fresh blond hair stood out too much in a Natural city, so that left Shinn to be only possible spy.

**Crap, I wish Mom and Dad gave me green hair and orange eyes. **Growling lowly, Shinn cursed his bad luck. Walking quicker, he realized that he had followed Victoriese to a classy coffee shop. Was she meeting someone? A millions guess popped into his mind. From the dim outline of the store and the inviting light pouring from the large glass windows, Shinn only saw a few lonely figures seating by themselves in the shop. It was no wonder really. Any sane person would be sleeping right now…which probably should include himself. Stooping down so he slid against a large bush, he approached imminent coffee shop on his stomach. Making sure he was completely hidden in the shadows, Shinn observed in silence.

Victoriese walked up the concrete stairs. She paused for a moment, just standing there. Her hands clutched at the skirt of her crisp, clean white summer dress. She rocked back and forth on her high-heel shoes lightly, as if in deep thoughts. Head bowed, Victoriese crossed her hands at her chest. He pale lips seemed to move, but there was no one around to hear whatever she was saying. In the dark, Shinn raised an eyebrow.

**What is she doing? **

Finally taking a breath, her hand found its way around her neck and she pulled her flame red hair to one side. Exhaling rapidly, she reached out to pull the door open and went inside. Scrambling out from under the bushes, Shinn dove for the shadowy hideout under the window edges. Looking up, he watched attentively as Victoriese made her way towards another woman with long silvery blond hair. The woman's back was to him, so he wasn't able to get a look at her face. As Victoriese drew nearer, the woman looked up from her magazine and immediately went to embrace her. A wide grin was across the young Frenchwoman's usual calm, nonchalant features. Shinn was genuinely surprised.

**So she is capable of smiling. Wow, I am impressed. **

After sitting down, the blond woman and Victoriese engaged straight into a conversation. Victoriese said something and the woman threw her head back and laughed. Her uncontrolled movement presented Shinn the liberty of seeing her face.

Instantly his heart stopped beating. Shinn felt the colour drain from his face as all warmth seemed to escape from his body. His ruby eyes wide, the young man leaped. Kicking his heels against the pavement walkway, turned and never looked back. Shinn couldn't think. All he knew was he's scared shitless, and he needed to run.

--

The air was stifling, and the atmosphere ominous and eerie. As her bare feet padded against the icy marble tiles, a needling chill vibrated from the sole of her feet to the tip of their scull. Though she didn't spoke, a misty breeze could be felt blowing across her exposed ankles. Darkness was like a rolling tide, swallowed her deeper as she ventured deeper down hallway, sucking her into the black nothingness.

Goosebumps crawled under her skin, Cagalli reached for the first door on the fourth floor.

Locked.

Second door- locked.

Third door- locked again.

Fourth door- ooh open- no, locked.

Fifth door- as expected- locked.

"Ugh, Athrun, why are all these doors on the fourth floor-"

"Locked? I know." Across the hallway, Athrun seemed to be facing similar issues. "Just keep trying."

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli moved on to the next door. Looking down the deserted corridor, she started depressingly at the row of endless doors. In her mind, she wondered why there were so many rooms to begin with anyway. I mean, sure Victoriese certainly made her point of showing the world that she was stinking rich, but there was only 11 people in her house including her servants, she obviously didn't need one thousand spare rooms for display! Curiosity getting the better of her, Cagalli flashed her light at the bigger door in front of her. To her utter surprise there were golden engravings on them.

_A.L- and the rest appeared as some gibberish that she couldn't understand. _

Grimacing at the foreign language, the princess decided she was wasting her time trying to decode French by. Turning the delicate bronze knob, she anticipated the brusque resistance of the bolt, but instead, there was a crisp clicking noise and the handle twisted easily under her grip. Dazzled, Cagalli laid her hand against the cool wood, as if almost afraid to touch it. Pushing slightly, she watched as the wooden door swayed open with a shrill, eerie creak. In the absolute silence, its echo was the loudest thing Cagalli has ever heard. Instantly, a chill shot down her spin. The room before her was drowned in obscurity. There was not a single shimmer of light, not even the faintest moonlight fading through the window, nothing but a thick, suffocating darkness. It was a terrible feeling. Cagalli stood there, her breath short. Her mind was blank except for one question: _what is in there? _

Taking a small step forward, the blonde was compelled to move, as if the mystery lurking inside the chamber drew her by an imaginary string. Her flashlight lay useless in her left hand, limping at her side, completely forgotten. Something in her guts told her this room was where she should be. There was something in there that she needed to know. Breathing again, Cagalli took her right foot from the ground, ready to merge herself into the darkness.

A hand shot around her waist from behind and pulled her hastily against a warm, hard chest. Cagalli gasped.

"Don't." Athrun whispered quietly in her ear. His warm breathe tickled her skin. There was apparent alarm in his tone, and loads of worry. "Don't go anywhere without me. You don't know what's in there."

Cagalli's cheek grew warm as Athrun snaked another arm around her waist, embracing her even more. Taking her free hand and resting it on his, she gave him a reassuring squeeze, "I'm fine, Athrun. Really."

"Let's go in, okay?"

"Uhm," Cagalli nodded.

Slowly, they made their way into the room. Waving their lights around, they located the curtain. Pulling the curtains open, Cagalli took in the calming moonlight. It wasn't as satisfying as sunlight, but it will have to do. Groping her way around, she found the light switch. Flipping it, the room exploded into light.

"Wow." Athrun voice exclaimed from behind her. "This is…"

"…absolutely gorgeous…" Cagalli finished for her beloved. She had never seen anything quite like this in her life.

Out of all the things, Cagalli found herself standing in the middle of a large art studio. Half a dozen easels stood in the center of the room, supporting unfinished artworks. Every inch of the floor is covered in blank white cloth speckled with dried colours. Around the studio, painting of various sizes were either hung on the wall or propped by the wall. Some were as large as a surface of the dinning table, while others were as small as a book. Oil paintings, tempera paintings, acrylics paintings, water colour, charcoal sketches, pencil sketches, pastel and oil pastel drawings…any type of visual art people can think of, Cagalli believed she could find them in this room. The artworks were of various subjects, some depicted beautiful sceneries, and some were detailed portraits. There was a section of the western wall were everything was abstract and contemporary modern art, while another section was completely realistic classic paintings. A part of the southern wall was mainly focused on animal sketches, while beside was a collection of landscape illustrations. Even framed photographs were found depicted somewhere on the walls.

"This person must be an art genius!" Cagalli exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else. "She has a whole book case for all kinds of art books." The blonde ran a hand across the smooth glass incasing the books. Taking out a thick design magazine, she flipped to the first page of the inner cover. "A.L"

"What did you find Cagalli?" Athrun came from behind her and looked at the book, "It's signed A.L."

"Yeah…I wonder who? The door also had this initial on it."

"Whoever this room belongs to has a name starting with these two letters."

"But this mansion belongs to the Du'Quaine Family. Why would anyone's last name be staring with 'L'?"

"Yeah…that's what I'm thinking too." Athrun frowned. "Victoriese is hiding more than we thought she is."

"Uhm…I know…" Cagalli closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of Vic as an enemy. Victoriese had been her friend.

"What's that?" Athrun pointed towards a locked box at the bottom level of the book case. The box was fairly the size of a regular piece of paper. Taking out a pocket knife, Athrun unclenched the lock open easily.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun with a surprised grin, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Athrun smiled back, a bit proud of himself, "You pick up a lot of interesting tricks when you're at the Academy, for survival basically. Hey, you never know. Some people just might still use these locks rather than the electronic ones."

Cagalli's smile plummeted slightly, "Victoriese look like one of those people to you?"

"Honestly…" Athrun looked up for a moment to consider, "I have no clue. She never ceases to scare me."

Cagalli laughed, "You know what? Same here."

"Let's see…." Athrun took out the content of the box and went over it. There was a child's sketch book smudged with charcoal and paint and crayon marks. Flipping through it with great care, the young couple went over the drawing. Despite the exterior appearance, the inside sketches were all powerfully and wonderfully done in charcoals or pencils. Some pages were coloured a bit with paint or crayons. From the inconsistency of the material used to draw, Athrun guessed the artist that this sketch belonged to drew with whatever they had in hand. It was a booklet of ideas, but strangely enough, it was all machine parts. Examining close, the blue-haired man realized that they were all components mobile suites. In fact, they weren't just any mobile suits, they were…

"Oh my gosh, that's my Buster!!" A voice behind them exclaimed. Cagalli jumped. Athrun stiffened.

"Dearka!" Kira shushed his friend as he made his way towards them. Raising his eyebrow curiously, he asked, "What did you find? Come sit." Kira brushed aside the supplies on the ground and they sat down on the floor.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cagalli asked her brother anxiously, only to be slightly disappointed by his shaking head.

"No, sorry. All the doors were locked. Don't know why this one is open though." Kira replied, "Okay, show us what you've got."

Athrun didn't reply. Instead, his eyes were locked on the pages as he flipped madly. The corners around his lips were hard, and Cagalli knew he was tense. His perfect brows were locked firmly in a frown. In his deep forest-green eyes, there was astonishment and a glint of fear. Kira leant over and tilted the sketch book slightly so he could look at it too. As recognition settled it, he gasped, "Are those Gundams?"

"Wait! Wait, what?" Cagalli looked around frantically at her brother, her boyfriend and Dearka, whose faces suddenly changed colours. Athrun looked possible green, and Kira was slightly blue. It might've been Cagalli's imagination, but Dearka seemed…well, oddly pale! "I don't understand! What the heck are you people talking about?"

Athrun's eye meet Cagalli's with a hollow stare, "This whole booklet is about the first five Gundams that the Earth Forces created at Heliopolis. It really might not look like it, but they are bits and pieces of the Gundams. As a matter of fact, it looks like a whole book of brainstorm for first-stage modeling of the five Gundams. Look here; there is even jolt-notes on the machines special techs." Athrun flipped the page and held it for the blond princess to see, "Excellent transfiguration. Standard colour: rouge. Name: not decided yet. That sounds awfully similar to Aegis" Athrun read from the messy page. His voice was tight. Flipping past it, he read another line "Could be invisible. Colour: not decided. Name: Blitz. Nicol's Gundam was the Blitz."

Cagalli's eyes were saucer wide. She felt terrible sick, "But that can't be!! This book is like a child's scrape book. Maybe a child just drew it for fun!! The Gundams were made by engineers using scientific theory and calculations. It's not fantasy-thinking!!"

Kira sighed, "The facts tell us otherwise. This person labeled dates for every page. January 17th, C.E 67…January 25th, C.E 67…March 7th, C.7 65- these were done 10 years ago, four years before the Gundams were first used. That makes no sense!!"

Dearka breathed, "Okay, I'm not sure about you people, but I'm starting to freak out."

Athrun ignored him, too distraught to say anything. He handed the book to Kira, who looked through it himself, as if trying to find an explanation that will calm his raging nerves. Athrun looked beside him, and his eyes led him back to the box, where he found other unexpected things, "If those were the rough drafts, I think I just found the final copy." Taking out a thin envelope, he cleared the content inside. This time, they were individual sheets. The first one was a certificate with silver and gold trims. There were many different languages written on it, but Athrun found the English one.

"The International Visual Arts Design Contest of C.E 67- First Place Winner Angelique Leroy. Age: 9. Nationality: French." Athrun said numbly to the air. "Well, that would explain the A.L on the door."

Shifting the papers, he looked at each individual sheet. These papers were finely laminated with plastic, and on every sheet there was a golden imprint of first place. There were six drawing to be exact. The first five was the Strike, the Aegis, the Buster, the Duel, and the Blitz, drawing and coloured to perfection, accompanied by their given name and a short descriptive paragraph on there abilities. There weren't any calculations shown, or any specific facts, just a simple drawing. As a matter of fact, the Gundam's serial code names, which the military knew them by, did not exist neither. Athrun suspected that those were added by the EA later on.

Beside him, Kira stared at the sketch book in his hand and choked, "Athrun-"

His best friend never had a chance to speak, for Athrun had already turned the page over to see the very last sheet. If his heart did not stop when he saw the Gundams, well, it did now as his vision focused on the sixth drawing. It wasn't like the rest of the drawings. It was very different. The seven bold letters screamed at him like a million nuclear bombs exploding at once.

G.E.N.E.S.I.S

The genocide machine created by Zaft under the orders of Patrick Zala which obliterated the Lunar Base and nearly destroyed the Earth. Yes, it brought back unwanted memories.

Cagalli's hand his and gave him a little squeeze. "Athrun…"

The paper slipped from his shaking hands. His muscles could no longer function. With a desperate sigh, Athrun turned and leant his throbbing forehead on Cagalli's shoulder. She let him rest against her and run her hand soothingly down his back, mentally thanking the gods that Kira was too shocked to say anything. Softly, Cagalli implied, "I don't understand…weapons of mass destruction…the Gundams, the GENESIS…. was made by a 9 year-old-girl. How did they end up in the hands of Zaft and Omni?"

"I remember Father introducing me to Nadeyia Ashley, a councilwoman and the most famous engineer in Zaft who supposed led the group of scientists who designed and structured the Genesis." Athrun said miserably. His gorgeous features warped into an ugly scowl and he put a hand to his aching head.

"Doesn't explain who Angelique Leroy is," Dearka shrugged.

"Leroy…Leroy. That name sound familiar to you Cagalli?" Kira twisted his mouth to one side.

"Yeah. There used to be a Top Marshal in Orb called…something Leroy. I can't remember exactly his name. But Leroy is a very common French last name. It's like Smith or Johnson or Miller. There must be hundreds of Leroy families."

"But only one with incredible military influence," Kira answered back.

"Only Victoriese can answer that question." Athrun said.

Cagalli opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off. Shinn burst through the studio doors, "She's a traitor!!"

"Shinn!!" The princess exclaimed in surprise. "What-"

"I just saw her having coffee with Gwen Laveiga." Shinn panted and collapsed onto his bottom. His head felt light with the lack of oxygen from his running. His vision swayed. "If you people don't do something fast, we'll never last to sunrise."

* * *

**A/N: I kind of rushed on this chapter. Lol. The last few chapter was a bit slow, but things are going to speed up now. I'm not really sure where things is going to go, so i'm just kind of writing as i go along. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I've been especially busy these days with school and a play production. Thank you for your patience. :)**

* * *

Small feet stepped against the cold muddy shortcut that would take her straight home

Small feet stepped against the cold muddy shortcut that would take her straight home. There was no one around, and there were two reasons for that. First, because it was close to 4 a.m. in the morning, and second because this narrow path had long been abandoned. Nobody walked this way anymore, and that was why she chose to come here. It was a quiet, peaceful road, without people or machines. The roaring sound of jammed traffic was all but a faint echo in the far distance. Nothing more than the presence of loneliness accompanied her each step, that had been how it was when she had been a child, and now two decades later, she realized nothing had really changed.

The tall weed still grew by the bumpy, zigzagging trail, although she had remembered them to be much taller. Wild flowers would appear every now and then. The rows of apple tree which belonged to no one would shed its fruits annually, and they'd be left rotting by road. She had remembered her insistence of picking them when she was little, even when her mother thought it was very "unbecoming of her".

She sighed. There were many things she couldn't recall about her family, but she remembered clearly that her mother had soft doe eyes in a shade of gentle brown. Those eyes possessed a comforting compassion and a hidden kind of twinkle, a twinkle that she missed with an aching heart. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she vaguely recalled that her father had large hands, calloused hands of a soldier, and how they always seemed so protective when he cradled her little fingers in his palms. That was about all she knew of him, and it tortured her each time to think that she had barely anything of him to remember upon.

Quite contrary to her father, her sister had been remarkably unforgettable. She had been a beauty, gorgeous and stunning, proud and strong at the same time. Nobody could truly forget her once they laid eyes on her, and the same thing could be said for her brother, although for completely different reasons. He was the light bulb above everyone's head. He could be annoying at times, but gave ideas and inspired many, not to say his jokes were the funniest she heard, and that was still true even as she thought of it now.

Where had that all gone? She closed her eyes and held a hand over her chest. Her heart was still beating. She was still alive. Sometimes, that fact surprised and scared her more than anything because deep down, she knew that she should to be lying somewhere, buried six feet under….dead, like her family. They never did anything to deserve the punishment bestowed upon them. Compared to them, she probably deserved to burn a thousand years in hell. Yet she lived and they died. Funny how that turned out to be.

"_I'm really glad you came to your senses, dear. I'll see you at sunrise, Victoriese. What must be done had to be done." _The words said by Gwen had been in her head. Vic dared not forget it.

Running a hand through her golden red hair, she decided it was no use thinking about it too much. What must be done… must be done. Isn't that how everything always worked? It was still kind of dark. She needed to get back before sunrise. Yes…she needed to go home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Athrun was not surprised that the rest of the night would go without any sleep. Not after what they discovered anyway. Even Mir could not sit still after they told her what they had found. They had searched through the house, all four floors, even the basement, but they found nothing. The top three floors were locked. The door to the basement was locked. Nothing useful was on the first floor where they all lived. The only thing they had was the sacred little box of drawings that they put on the coffee table as they all sat around it, staring at each other with blood-shot eyes.

Athrun suppressed a yawn as he looked at his friends. Kira held the sleeping Lucius, who curled comfortable his father's arm. His sister was cradled by their Aunt, who kissed Estella's forehead gently as she rocked the child softly. Unable to stand the killing silence, she stood up and walked into another room. Seeing her stand up, Athrun was the only one who followed after her. Shinn was half dead with fear, anxiety, tiredness and confusion. Mir and Dearka knew better than to stop him. Kira caught Athrun's eyes and nodded. If they were going to love each other, then he'll just let it be. It wouldn't hurt now.

Athrun followed Cagalli into Estella's bedroom and watch at the door way as Cagalli tucked the child under the comforter. The princess knelt on the carpet floor, watching the sleeping child with a tilted head and a thoughtful look on her kind face. Reaching over, she brushed a pink lock of hair from Estella's small, cute nose. Kissing her little hand, Cagalli smiled at her beautiful niece. Ignorance was bliss. She now knew the meaning to that.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry." Athrun stopped behind Cagalli and leant his head against the back of hers. Holding her with his hands, he gave her arms a gentle caress. "I promised I'd protect you. I couldn't do that."

Cagalli turned to him and smiled, "It's not your fault."

Athrun frowned, "But I-"

"Shh," Cagalli cut him off by lightly placing a finger to his lips. Staring into his forest green eyes, she gave him an encouraging smile and kissed the side of his jaw gently. Carefully, she leaned against Athrun's broad chest and allowed herself to be protected within the safe measures of his arms enshrouding around her. Her trembling hands pulled at his shirt as her eyes rolled back and then closed slowly, relishing his loving touch. The light scents of his cologne and the warmth of his body was the only keeping her from breaking down. Her mind was zooming with thoughts, but she pushed it all back for a while just so she could breathe and gain control of her sanity.

"The house is abandoned. There's no one around. We're the only ones here." Athrun said. He gazed softly at the princess. He felt terrible. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but there was nothing he could do but take her into his arms and hold her. Closing his eyes, he felt her grip around him tightened ever so slightly.

"Hmm…" It was her only reply, for she knew their circumstance too well. They have no weapon. Even the kitchen knifes appeared to be missing. Victoriese seemed to predict that this would happen and had planned everything to leave them defenseless. So this was how it was going to go down. They'll all just sit and wait for Gwen to come and shoot them all to heaven, to hell, to the oblivion, or whatever there might be after death.

Lifting her head up, she gazed up at Athrun, "And Jordan?"

"Still out cold." Athrun managed a weak grin. "I think we beat him up too badly. He should be awake soon." Kissing the top of her head, he ran a hand through her golden tresses.

Faintly, Cagalli smiled back. A defeated stare captured her amazingly golden eyes. "I want to talk to him. Even if I'm going to die, I want to die knowing why I died."

Athrun cringed at Cagalli's word. He held her hand and gazed at her face with hurtful eyes. How he had wanted to tell to stop saying those terrible word! Doesn't she understand that everything she says it, his entire being ached with the pain of fearing that he might lose her. Furrowing his brows together, Athrun bit back the urge of wanting to shake Cagalli to stop her from being negative. Since when was she the pessimistic one? Yet Athrun know that the princess wasn't trying to make anyone feel bad; she was just stating the facts, and as much as it hurt him, he knew it was true. Swallowing, he said, "Let's go then."

Silently, they slipped past their friends and existed into the corridor. Never had they experienced such a tranquil quietness. Each click of their heel against the floor, each breath they take, each rustling of their shirt was loud and clear.

"This place is dead." The princess said.

"I know." Athrun replied. They made their way to Jordan's room and locked the door behind them. Jordan was already awake was kicking madly. His hands were tied together over his head and his feet to the bed post. A thick piece of silver tape was over his mouth, and he was trying desperately to scream for help. The side of his right eye was deeply bruised. His left jaw looked a tad bit swollen. The ropes around his wrist dug into his flesh as he wiggled about. His tanned face was red with effort, but he was making no real progress.

Exchanging a glance with a slightly amused Cagalli, Athrun reached over and pealed off the tape from Jordan's mouth. "Good to see you awake, Jordan."

Cussing a loud, the man jolted and yelled out curses at his capturers, "What the & ()(&6!!" Sparks were practically shooting out his eyes, and he looked like he wanted to choke the living daylight out of Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun's demeanor remained nonchalant. Cagalli merely tipped her mouth to the side and gave him a devious smile.

Sitting down on a chair, the princess commented coolly, "Thank you for your unintelligent words."

"What do you want?" Jordan spat angrily, "Where's Victoriese!"

"We should ask you the same thing." Athrun asked with a cold tone.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Jordan the princess a weird look.

"Who are you?" Cagalli demanded in an icy tone to which Jordan flinched.

"W-What?!"

"I meant your real name."

"This is my real name!!" Jordan exclaimed and he tried to kick his way free.

Leaning back in her seat and crossed her hand over her chest, the princess of Orb gave the young man a frighteningly gelid smirk she had mastered to do over the years of seating around the round table. It was something she wouldn't use unless her anger was boiling to a point where she could no longer withstand it. "You forgot who I am, Jordan. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. I know a lie when I openly hear one, so don't bullshit me. I'm not the Representative of Orb for nothing."

"I-I- I-"Jordan turned his eyes away and bit his lips. "I'm Zack's younger brother. My name is Jordan Jeviet. Bacourei is our mother's maiden name."

"That traitor…" Cagalli narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Jordan shook his head, "That's not true!!"

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli replied, "Enlighten us."

"Zack was supposed to lead an attack, only he didn't. He didn't want to betray Orb! I-I was one of the assassins that night, but received a call from him and he told me that he had gone into hiding. He said he didn't want to continue this. He was the one who told me to find Victoriese…told me that she would save your guys. Zack knows that Laveiga would get rid of every single one of you who stand in his way of mass genocide of naturals. I listened to Zack, sought out Victoriese, and got you guys."

Cagalli lowered her eyes, "How many Zaft soldiers are working for Laveiga?"

"Thousands." Jordan replied, "That man and his daughter hate Naturals. They've been collecting their own force since the end of the first Bloody Valentine war. There are coordinators who follow them, but for those like Zack and I, we were conscripted. Now that they have full control of Zaft, every Zaft soldier is theirs."

There was a pregnant pause. Cagalli waited for him to continue.

The younger man sunk into his pillow and stared into the ceiling. His voice was thoughtful, "We want to stay alive, I guess. Zack and I had been Zaft soldiers after the first war. Laveiga wanted able bodies to form an army of his own. He hated the Naturals with his gut, and after Patrick Zala failed to extinguish them," Jordan spared Athrun an expectant look, "Laveiga saw it to himself that he has it done. We didn't want to join, but he held our sister Annie hostage, so we had no choice."

"Where is Annie now?"

"Annie's dead, because Zack and I betrayed the Force." His tone was bitter.

Cagalli's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"The Oblivion Force, that what we are called, we disguise ourselves as the Blue Cosmos, but that disguise isn't going to last long. Blue Cosmos hate coordinators, but everywhere the Oblivion Force goes, they kill Naturals."

"Wait hold on a second!" Cagalli interrupted, "Isn't the Oblivion Council set up to Pursuit the Blue Cosmo?"

"That's just a lie!!" Jordan exclaimed, "There are no Blue Cosmos! Just the Oblivion Force. The council and the force is the same thing. They are on the same side. Laveiga is just trying to act as if he is trying to take down the Blue Cosmo, but how can he take down his own forces? It's all an act for the EA to see!"

"Where is Zack now?" Athrun asked gingerly.

"I don't know, that's why I wanted Victoriese to help me find him, but now since you said that she…"

"You don't know anything about her do you?" Cagalli came to a conclusion.

Jordan started at princess and the Chairman standing before him with expectant eyes, and a part of him suddenly felt tight with guilt. They were almost the same age as him, maybe just a bit older. Both of them seemed so tired and worn.

Sighing again, Jordan replied, "Honestly? Not a thing."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

On that particular morning, Yzak had woken up to the sound of someone's even breath. Groaning sleepily, he rubbed his eyes with the back of him hand and lightly stirred around on the bed. Beside him, a small lump indicated the feminine figure under the white bed sheets. Silky brown hair pooled around her calm, peaceful face that seemed lost in the harmony of her dream. Brushing a finger gently along the side of her face, Yzak kissed her forehead gently, trying not to wake her up. Then in a smooth motion, he got off the bed and made his way to the door, throwing on his robe along the way.

After taking a shower, Yzak went to collect their breakfast. Breakfast was left at the door of the small hospital chamber he shared with Shiho. He picked up the tray and put them on the table. A soft groaning sound came from behind him, and Yzak looked over his shoulder at the slumbering woman stir on the bed. Subconsciously, he smiled to himself, mulling over how one woman had changed him. .

Several years ago, after Yzak graduated from the Academy, his name had already begun being murmured by the trainees and soldiers of Zaft. Even as early as then, and as young as he was, the first shot which would set off the beginning to his glorious life had been fired. When you talk about Yzak Joule, many would gulp nervously and recall that he had been not only a brilliant commander and a perfect soldier, but also a pain in the ass. There were a few things Yzak and everyone else who knew him claimed that he would never do. The first and foremost would be that he would never admit that he was at fault of anything until maybe if someone was holding a gun to his head. The phrase 'I'm sorry' was poison in his mouth. Secondly, Yzak would never like Athrun Zala, and would remain his bitterest of rivals for as long as his life allows him. Lastly, Yzak would never say I love you.

It was amazing how one woman made it possible for him to commit two of the three things on his 'undoable" list. People like Shiho Hahnenfuss don't come along very often, and if Dearka was around, he would probably tell Yzak he would be the dumbest person in the world if he was to let her go.

After their fight, Yzak nearly tore himself apart trying to think of a way to apologize. To his dismay, he found this to be rather difficult. For his 24 years, Yzak didn't really use the apology strategy often, because he rarely had anything that he needed to apology for. Being Yzak Joule, he did everything close to perfection just to avoid making a mistake which would result in a reluctant apology. Out of the five of the elites in the Le Cruset team, Nicol was the best at apologizing. Athrun rarely spoke for a while there, so anything he said was either indifferently or unimportant like the usual 'hello' or 'thank you'. Dearka….psh, his apology stunk more than his pick-up lines. Rusty, well, that guy was wild. Obviously, Yzak had no idea whatsoever of how to apologize to Shiho.

Nonetheless, despite his inexperience, Yzak had found himself marching to Shiho's room the next day, breathing rather hard, face very flushed, and heart beating so fast he thought it was going to leap right out of his chest. Staring at her square in the eye, he didn't even wait for her react before blubbering everything out at once.

"Shiho, before you punch me in the face or tell me to get lost, I just want to say that I love you and I'm sorry. If I have to list everything that I have done wrong and that I'm sorry for then it'd probably take days, so I'll just cut the crap and say that I am sorry, more sorry than you probably even know. I know, I suck at apologizing, but I'm sorry…for everything."

With that he turned to leave, but unexpectedly, a pair of slim arms wrapped around him from behind, and something soft and warm pulled itself against his back. Yzak stiffened and gasped, his eyes widened. Someone chuckled softly.

Gentle breath tickled his neck as a familiar voice said, "Apology accepted."

Snapping out of his daze, Yzak turned his stare back onto this sleeping beauty. It was a wonder how Shiho forgave him so easily. He thought for sure she was going to give him the silent treatment for a while. But then again, Shiho always understood him the best during the war, just like Dearka, but in different way. No matter what command he gave, she followed, with no questions, no grudges, and Yzak supposed that was probably because she knew him so well. He on the other hand, could never really comprehend her how she does it.

Slowly, violet eyes fluttered open. Pale bare arms flung to the side as Shiho stretched and yawned. Sitting up, she gathered the sheet to cover her naked body and then blushed when she spotted Yzak leaning against the table, smiling at her with a lazy look on his face.

"Morning…" She greeted. Walking over to her side, Yzak flopped himself on the bed and pulled Shiho against him. "Morning. Slept well?"

Shiho replied as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Go eat and let me get dressed."

"You can get dressed here."

"Not in front of you, Captain." Shiho looked up and rolled her eyes.

Yzak smirked a bit, 'Why not? I basically know every inch of you already."

Flushing, Shiho did not answer but punched Yzak playfully on the arm. Gathering the sheets around her chest, she flung her leg over the edge of the bed and walked into the washroom. When she got out, dressed and showered, Yzak was munching on some crackers and staring at the t.v.

"What's going on?" Shiho inquired as she sat herself down beside Yzak.

"Europe is done for. Norway, Sweden, Netherlands and Belgium have all surrendered to Laveiga. His force is pushing their way into northern France." Yzak scowled and his hand clutched into a fist.

"_The Blue Cosmo's attacks have been ferocious…" _The report went on.

"They still think it's Blue Cosmos?" Shiho shook her head and frowned.

"Yeah." Yzak gritted his teeth and punched the side of the sofa. "Damn them."

Shiho touched his shoulders lightly, lowering her eyes, "What will we do?"

"Anything we can." Yzak replied and stared back at her with a determinedly. A flare of anger and frustrate lighted his ice blue eyes and Shiho could see that he was ready to step back into a Gundam and leap into the battle field. It was not a good thing, nor a kind thing, but they both know that they will never truly stray too far away from the battlefields. After all, they were soldiers.

"What can we do?" Shiho met Yzak's gaze with a firm one.

"Not much. But we have to Athrun, Cagalli and the rest."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Exchanging suspicious glances, Shiho and Yzak stood up and turned off the television. Yanking the door open, both of them gasped. Pink hair curled around the face of the women. Cerulean eyes smiled at them with familiar warmth.

"Lacus!!"

The princess of peace smiled, "Hello Yzak," Turning to the other woman, she added, "Hello Shiho. Long tell no see."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

The grandfather clock over the fireplace ticked the time away with each hypnotic beating of its hand. It was 5:20. The sun was beginning to peak through the eastern horizon. Eight weary figures sat silently in the living room, counting the seconds. There was nowhere to run to, no place to hide. Going outdoors was automatic suicide, but staying indoors was waiting on death. It was a lose-lose situation. Everyone was praying for a miracle.

The news had reported a few minutes ago that Oblivion forces a.k.a the Blue Cosmos had broke into the northern French Frontier and heading down south towards Paris in lightning speed. The calm suburban streets were suddenly hectic.

Cagalli stood by the window, hand holding onto the sheer white drapery that hid half of her face. She was usually calm, but maybe she was just scared stiff. For an hour she had been overlooking the front gate of the mansion, waiting for Victoriese and the soldiers to arrive, but there was no one.

"Is she coming?" Kira asked his sister. Almost on a cue, someone's light footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall. Cagalli drew in a gasp and spun around. "She is."

The room suddenly spring into motion. Except for Lucius and Estella who clutched tightly onto their father, everyone leaped up from their seat, ready to make a stand for their life.

With excess force, the white doors flung open with a thud and slammed back against the wall in a loud booming bang. Estella screeched and hugged Kira.

There she was, Victoriese Du'Quaine, flaming red hair flying behind her; cold silver eyes glaring. She did not speak, but simple stared at them, almost expectant. She surveyed the people around her until her eyes landed on Cagalli. Reaching into her pocket, Victoriese drew out a black gun.

Cagalli growled lowly. She had never felt so betrayed. Clutching the box of drawing to her chest, she wanted to scream. Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and held in place, restraining from anything impulsive.

A soft click came from Victoriese as she pointed the barrel of the loaded weapon towards Cagalli. Her pale complexion held no expression. It was almost as if she was dead. There was no anger, no sadness, no guilty, no happiness. Presented to the roomful of anticipating people was a just a face, a sheer mask of nothingness. Opening her mouth, Victoriese spoke in a stoic tone. Her voice was metallic. "Come here, princess."

Athrun threw himself in front of Cagalli and exclaimed, "You're going to have to go through me first!"

"I have no interest in you." Victoriese said calmly. "Have no fear; Cagalli is of little value to me as the rest of you. I have no need to take her life. I only want what is mine. I want the box in your hand Cagalli. Give it to me." As the words left her mouth, Victoriese extended her free hand in front of her, demanding the return of her property.

Cagalli gasped. She looked down at the box and back at Victoriese. She held her chin up high and said, "Why? It's not even yours. This box belongs and its contents to Angelique Leroy."

Victoriese's lips tilted upwards in a sneer. Brushing her bangs, she answered, "I am Angelique Leroy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i finally revealed something about Victoriese. Apparently, she is not who anyone thinks she is. But is she a bad guy? You'll have to read the next chapter. Thank you for all your support and please review!. **


	15. Chapter 14

I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait

I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait!! i would've updated a week ago but my internet was down and stuff. Last month was tough. Exams and final things. But now it's over and i am totally devoted to this now. Well, chapter 14 is up and enjoy.

Victoriese Du'Quaine was Angelique Leroy.

It was the first surprise of the day, and it would not be the last. The only thing is… Cagalli didn't know that. She had no idea what was installed for her.

"You're what?" Cagalli stared at the lady in front of her, unable to understand what she said. She stared at the French girl in wonder, as if trying to detect her lies. "You're telling me that you're Angelique Leroy."

Angelique lowered her gun, but she did not reply. Instead, she lowered her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"Who are you?" Cagalli exclaimed and wheeled the young woman around so she could face her. The blond was upset, she was very upset. How could Victoriese Du'Quaine lie to her like that? Lie to all of them!! She had treated her like family and shown her nothing but kindness, and this is what she receives in return? A bundle of horrible lies and utter betrayal? "Answer me!! Are you Victoriese Du'Quaine or Angelique Leroy?"

"Answer me!!"

She did not.

The younger lady stared back quietly. She looked weak and tired, fragile even. She met Cagalli's angry glare, and knew that the princess felt betrayed. Looking over her shoulder, Angelique saw the rest of them gazing abashedly at her, not sparing her the liberty of even the slightest comfort. Searching into their eyes, she found nothing but fear, hate and shock. She turned to Jordan who stood there impassively, as if he's got nothing else left to say. Gauntly, she replied, "Cagalli, I- you need to leave."

Furrowing her brows, Cagalli growled in frustration. Leave and go where? If she ran for it, she'd always be running, and to her that screamed failure. Being a pathetic pushover was far worse than death. She wasn't in the mood for games anymore, and she was sure as hell wanted to make it clear for Angelique Leroy that Cagalli Yula Attha would not be an easy kill. Just because Gwen Laveiga's troops almost had them by the neck doesn't mean she couldn't bite them back and fight for what's rightly hers. Ha! So Angelique told her to leave. Did they actually believe that the Princess of Orb was honestly just going to roll over and play dead because some good-for-nothing 20 year old name-switcher told her to?

Hell no.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself, or the rest of us can't decide whether to trust you or not. You've been hiding too much. I want to know why." Cagalli spat.

Biting back a choked breath, Victoriese or rather Angelique, turned away from Cagalli's demanding gaze.

"Please," She begged weakly, feeling incredibly small, "I promise that in due time I will tell you everything. You have to believe that I'm only trying to help you. Please... I contacted friends of mine in Canada and arranged places for you to stay. It's about the most neutral country on Earth at this moment. They will help you because I have to stay."

Breathing slowly, Angelique walked to the fire place, "Will you follow me?" Holding onto a sculpture on the mantel of the fireplace, she twisted the object. With a low sliding sound, the group of youngsters did a double take as the fireplace protruded outwards and then spun to the sides, revealing a long stair way leading down into a tunnel. "We have to hurry."

It was the second surprise of the day, and again, it will not be the last.

Without looking back, Angelique went down the tunnel. Bleak white lights automatically switched on along the stone walls as she passed by. Honestly, it really did look like a straight way path to hell. Behind her, Cagalli exchanged suspicious looks with her friends, but they decided it was best to follow the girl. In silence, they proceeded deeper into the ground. In the shadowy corridor, Cagalli felt Athrun's hand slip around hers, giving a little squeeze. Looking up to him, she saw him smiling at her reassuringly, knowing she was scared of the dark.

"Don't be afraid."

Blushing, Cagalli mumbled her thank you.

"We're here." Angelique's voice came from ahead of them. Indeed, they had reached the end of the tunnel, and before them was a metal door protected by laser beams and metal bars interlacing each other. From the look of it, it was not something you can shoot down with a gun. Punching in a code into the pad on the wall and giving her fingerprint, she waited as the laser beam vanished and the bars pulled back. Mechanically, the door slid open.

Cagalli gasped. Her jaw hung down as if she broke them. Beside her she saw her niece and nephew hold on to Kira just a bit tighter. She wouldn't blame them. This was no appropriate sight for three year olds. As a matter of fact, it just wasn't an appropriate sight to begin with.

"Daddy I'm scared…" Estella whimpered and clung unto Kira's neck. Gently, he smoothed her hair, "Shh… It's okay….Ellie… it's alright."

Shinn and Dearka cursed in chorus. "Oh shit…." Had it been another time and place, it would've been very funny to watch their faces.

Athrun blinked. "Is this….is this…what I think it is?"

Miriallia, who was never the religious type, exclaimed with strangled voice, "Sweet Jesus…"

There was an old say that taught people to 'not judge the book by its cover.' At the moment, Cagalli was sure that all of her friends were feeling the impact of the motto. Presented to them, in the dim bluish florescent light, were things which made the contents in their stomach (the little that they had) churn and their mind blank with utter astonishment. Had they been brought to the room blindfolded and made to guess who this roomed belonged to, out of everyone in the world, they would've never thought Angelique to be the owner of this chamber. God…she just didn't fit the part….at all.

Unless…she turned out to be a secretly homicidal maniac.

Weapons of various designs, functions, and shapes occupied the space, and they were divided into four main sections: guns, knifes, bombs and poison. On the far side of the room was a wall of glass cabinets which contained storage of labelled substances. That would be the poison area. Knifes and daggers were laid out on the dozens of platforms on the walls. Guns and bombs rested in clear casings on the numerous rows of metal shelves. Bullets of all calibers were divided and kept in locked wooden boxes.

On the coat hanger by the entrance hung 2 sets of bullet-proof vests and two weapon belts.

That was the third surprise of the day, and still it will not be the last.

"Okay…" Dearka whispered to Shinn under his breath, "At least we know why we can't find any weapons in the house."

"Do you collect these things?" Cagalli picked up a gun and gaped at Angelique, blinking several times as if recovering from a really hard slap. Inwardly, she wondered if the young woman was another insane, twisted, genocidal person like Rau Le Cruset.

"No." Angelique's answer was flat. Turning around, she said, "Grab what you need and hurry up. You have to leave very soon. I don't think you'll need the poison though."

The next little while went as everyone including Mir (who fearfully grabbed the smallest handgun) stuffed their pockets with weapons. As Cagalli slipped a knife into her belt, she spotted a door at the corner of the room.

"Hey, where does this door lead to?" She inquired, although not exactly expecting an answer.

Lips tilting upwards a little, Angelique replied calmly, "You'll see. C'mon let's go up." Quietly and efficiently, she led her group up the staircase and into the living room again. Twisting the statue on the mantel of the fireplace, she watched as the entrance was sealed shut. "Follow me."

--

"Where are you leading us?" Athrun demanded. His leader did not answer, but continued to walk. She had let them out the back of her balcony, and they were currently running down a very long trail in the centre of her enormous garden. Looking around, the young man was not sure whether or not he should be running for his life or taking the gun in his hand and commit suicide, because unless he became blind or retarded in the last few hours, he couldn't figure out where the 'escape route' (that Angelique talked about) was. All around him, he saw no exist, just gazebos, flowers, plants, small streams, and oh, how could he forget, the gigantic maze right ahead of them which….they seem to be heading to…right now…

The sun is almost returning to this side of the Earth. Looking at his watch, Athrun saw it was 5:30 am. So of course he was panicking. Why wouldn't he be? Why wouldn't any sane person be? He opened his mouth again.

"Angelique!! Where are you taking us? It's almost dawn. Gwen Laveiga is going to march in here any minute, and you're leading us into your maze?" Shinn stole Athrun's line. He stopped in front of her, threw his arm in the air.

"I know what time it is." she said, "I'm sure not about you but the last time I checked, you only have two choices: 1. follow me, 2. you can stay out here if you like and get arrested or shot. Take your pick." Smiling in a way to say 'don't try your luck," Angelique brushed past him and immerged herself into the maze.

"It's a maze, won't we get lost?" Mir inquired worried, and Athrun looked at her. He was kind of thinking along the same line.

"Oh sure you would. I once got stuck in here for 48 hours with no food or water before my mother came to get me, but let's just say that by now, the times I've gone through here is more than double the years I've lived. I can find our way to the centre blindfolded, so I'm pretty sure I'll get us there." Angelique said and quickened her pace, which was a sign for everyone else to hurry up.

The walls of the maze were continuous hedges over 15 feet high, and it surrounded them with a lush, eerie green. The sky above them was a rotten grey, heavy with foreseen rain. Whether it was the humid summer morning or intensiveness of the moment Athrun didn't know, but he suddenly felt as though he couldn't breath. Hooking his fingers into his collar and pulling it loose, he tried to relax. A thick fog seemed to have fallen upon them, for he could barely see Cagalli's figure walking a few feet ahead of him. Sensing a disturbing unease, he quickly caught up to her and circled one of his arms around her waist.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Her lips brushed his shoulder when she turned her head to whisper, "You're shaking." Golden eyes searched into his emerald ones worriedly.

Was he shaking? Athrun didn't realize until now. Quickly, he controlled himself. He didn't understand why or how, but something was gnawing at him, a forecast of something bad. He had this feeling the day before his mother died, and at the time he had no idea at the time that he was going to lose her forever.

Wiping a smile unto his face, he ensured her, "It's nothing. The blasted weather that's all."

Cagalli didn't seem unconvinced, "Are you sure? You don't look well." She touched his forehead, "You're cold."

Athrun caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. He breathed and murmured pleadingly, "No it's alr- I mean I'm alright. You…just…be careful. Please."

The princess opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Angelique's call. "We're here."

Indeed, they were at the centre of the maze, where a huge fountain of an angel was placed in the middle. Her figure was lithe, but she had wings instead of arms. Carved out of pure alabaster, she posed with her winged arms spread backwards. Athrun recognized it to be a delicate replica of the Nike angel, which was why the statue didn't have a head. At her feet, water sprang from the five stone lilies into the pond which surrounded her. Shapes of crosses were carved on the edge of pond pointing towards the north, south, east and west. It was about the most gorgeous fountain Athrun had seen.

Wadding into the water, Angelique turned off the switch and drained the water from the fountain. From her pocket, she took out a ring of five old looking keys. Turning to her followers, she waved them over. "We have to be quick." She gave one key to Athrun, another to Kira, and one to Mir, one to Dearka and the last to Shinn. Cagalli, Jordan and the kids were left to stand aside. Next, she hastily ordered them to each stand in front one of the five lilies.

"In the center of each lily is a key hole. To open the portal, you must insert the five keys at once, or it will not open. When my family was still around, there were five of us, so we must all be here to open it. On the count of three, you will do exactly that." Angelique commanded.

In the single moment, the five of them acted at once. As the keys settled in their sockets, they heard a low grumble of stone grinding against each other. Looking down, they saw the cross which pointing east sank down to create a brand new key portal which was not there before. But this one was not opened with a key. It was made to be opened with a specific cross.

Silently, Angelique pulled a rosary from under her shirt, and there was a cross pendant dangling from it. She placed the cross on the key portal and the pond began to move. Slowly, the bottom of the pond seemed to retreat outwards, revealing a spiral stairwell. From the depth of it there was not a single trace of light. A damp mouldy smell came from it. Athrun wondered how long it has been since it was last shown to day light.

Angelique looked at her flabbergasted friends and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go."

This was the fourth surprise of the day, and again not the last.

Shinn was the first to walk in, followed soon after by Dearka and Mir. Kira and his kids followed after suite. Cagalli glanced at Athrun, willing him to go, but he shook his head and allowed her to enter first. She squeezed his hand and then let it go. As Athrun stepped down behind her, he turned around to steal a suspicious glance at Angelique. What he didn't anticipate at all was the all-to-quiet Jordan pulling her into a quick hug and let her bury her nose into his neck. He seemed to have whispered something to her, but Athrun couldn't catch it. When the stone passed his head, he was no longer able to see anymore, but very quickly, he heard two pairs of feet behind him as the group submerged themselves into the dark.

--

The walk down the stairwell was in reality short, but in the dark, it seemed like an eternity. Angelique touched the damp stones walls beside her, taking her each step with care and trying her hardest not to fall. There wouldn't be light until the bottom, or at least, she doesn't remember installing any light in the hallway. The slightest touch in the darkness seemed so sensitive, especially when a warm rough hand gently brushed against hers.

_Out of nowhere, Jordan grabbed Victoriese and pulled her into a hug. She froze in his arms, her head spinning. A pair of scrutinizing green eyes made her understand and she soon acted as though she relaxed. Jordan whispered in her ears, "Tell me where Zack is. I know you know."_

"_I'll tell where he is, but you have to stay. We all want to stop the war, but I need you to help me." Angelique was becoming desperate. She needed someone to trust, after all, Cagalli sure wasn't about to. But she couldn't blame them if they didn't. _

"_What's the point of me staying? Gwen killed my sister and is trying my brother. I stay and do what? Get killed?" Jordan responded roughly. He glared at her, and the hatred in his voice made her shiver. The way he looked at her made her cold and hot at the same time. _

_Angelique caught his arm and begged, "Please."_

_Jordan only glared sceptically. "If I find that you even have the slightest sign of betraying me, I'll kill you." _

"_Trust me Jordan; I don't plan to die any time soon." _

Angelique licked her dry lips and tucked a strand of her golden-red hair behind her ears. Her legs moved in constant motions as she walked down the stairs. Her hands brushed the hoarse surface of the wall. Then suddenly, her high-heels clicked on something smooth and the walls transformed to tiles. She knew then she had hit the bottom. With two claps of her hand, lights flicked on, and showed her the small space of the lobby. Three metal doors presented themselves to her.

"Cagalli, remember that door you saw in my weapon room? It leads to this one," Angelique pointed to the door on her left, "Only we would've died first before passing through that tunnel. It's a misconception. The tunnel is to mislead people and they would've been killed by many traps and gas that are inside."

She didn't face them, because she knew they would be looking at her as if she has two heads. "Now, this door in front us would be your way out. Inside are two shuttles. Behind my house is an empty field. The shuttle will go above ground from there and lift off."

"What about the third door?" Kira asked.

Angelique ignored him. "The five keys I gave you earlier, Dearka, Mir, Shinn, Kira, Athrun, keep them separate, but don't loose them. You'll need it in the future." Angelique faced Cagalli at last. Hesitantly, she took Cagalli's hand and dropped the rosary and the cross into her palm before gently closing the princess's fist over it, "Cagalli, I know you're not Catholic, but I want you to have my rosary and its cross. It is a key which opens two places. The first one is here; the second place is in Russia. If you ever see Vlad again, he'll tell you."

Cagalli furrowed her brows. She sense Athrun's distaste at the name mentioned. "I don't even know where he is. I can hardly imagine finding him in Plants."

Victoriese winced at her harsh words, "I know. But he will come to you when the time calls it…he will, I'm sure. Now go…"

"What about the third door?"

"You'll know when you have to. Now- you don't have to." It was the only thing she was willing to say.

The door pulled open revealing two shuttles. Dearka, Mir, Shinn, Kira and the twins stepped into one. Cagalli and Athrun went into the other.

"Jordan? Aren't you coming with us?" Athrun asked confusedly.

The young man shook his head, "I have to look for Zack first, and I'd rather keep an eye on Angelique." He frowned and replied. The younger woman beside him flinched at his words, and he was inclined to apologize, but he didn't. He was still mad at her.

"Well, you better go," Angelique said. As the shuttle closed, she smiled at the princess wistfully, "Yes, the answer is yes. My name is Angelique Leroy, and I'm sorry."

--

As Cagalli and Athrun took their place as pilot and co-pilot of their shuttle, as Angelique and Jordan awaited for their own fate in Paris, far away in December City, Andrew Waltfield was feeling slightly crammed in his modest sized two story house. But who could blame him? He was after all a rather free-natured man used to living on his own with no one breathing down his neck. Now all of the sudden, he found himself providing a safe house for…let's see…six people with the occasional drop-in of two others.

As if that wasn't enough…he was just about to receive another two new comers. Not that he minded being charitable, but honestly…the space was rather a bit ungenerous.

He stood at the kitchen counter, sipping his freshly brewed coffee when he heard the footsteps of two people coming down the stairs.

"Morning Andrew," The two sisters chorused. They were not permanent members of the safe house, but rather information carriers who dropped by every once or twice a week.

"Morning girls," Andrew replied by rising his mug in acknowledgment, "Up so early?" He didn't need to ask because he knew perfectly why the two girls were up and about before anyone else. They've got to go catch the shuttle back to Aprilius One and get some updates on the current situation down on Earth. Due to fact that Andrew's place was a secret, they didn't dare install t.v or telephone. Those thing, like Mwu had said, could easily be traced, and that would put everyone in danger.

"Yeah…actually we're late for our shuttle." Lunamaria rushed to the fridge and stuck a piece of a donut in her mouth. Eyeing the pot of coffee, she pointed to it, "Phind phif phy phve phome?"

"I beg your pardon?" Andrew pretended not to understand for a bit of amusement. It was a laugh to see Luna choke on her donut while trying to gulp it down in one bit.

Swallowing, Luna said, "Mind if I have some of your coffee?"

"Not at all. Help yourself, Miss. Hawke. Would you like to have some too, _Mrs. Zala? _" Andrew teased at the young sister, which earned him rolling eyes.

Meyrin turned around from the mirror which she hastily ran a comb through her wavy red hair. Cringing, she rolled her eyes in response, "No thanks, Andrew. I'm good. And for the last time, it's Meyrin. Athrun never said I do. We never exchanged vows. The priest who married us is dead. So technically speaking, I am still single."

Luna grabbed the mug and pulled Meyrin's hand, "Alright, alright, you're single, we get it. Now can we please go? We're late!!"

"My mug-" Andrew called after her. It was his favourite mug that he got from his vacation in the Caribbeans.

"God Andrew, it's only one mug. You'll live without it. Besides, it's not like I'm stealing it. I'll bring it back the next time I come." Luna replied as she flung her bag over her shoulders.

"And if you don't?" Andrew tried to get Luna to give it back.

Holding the cup up for her sister so she could put on her shoes, Meyrin read _made in Cuba, _"I'll make her go to Cuba and buy you a new one."

Andrew leant on the counter and smirked, "I like the way you're talking Meyrin. It's a deal then."

"Already done," The Hawke sisters smiled genuinely and made their way and went out the door.

As the door shut behind them, Andrew returned to sip his coffee. He stared at the pathetic set up on his long sectional sofa which he now called bed. Murrue, Mwu and their son Leo used the master room with the ensuite bathroom. Cassie (Cagalli's secretary) shared a room with Lacus, as did Luna and Meyrin. Vlad was given the smallest room to himself on the second floor. So of course there was no more room for Andrew to sleep in. The couch is where he now resides.

Growling, he wondered how he'd manage if the new comers come today. For now they could use the room the Hawke sisters once used…but what if Luna and Meyrin come back…someone would have to move to the basement. Andrew shuttered. His basement was unfurnished and has absolutely nothing. Whoever ends up sleeping there would have to use an inflated mattress or sleep on the ground…the cold…cold ground. He shuttered again.

Something jingled. It was keys. Lacus was back with people. Andrew made his way to greet them.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…or in this case, look what Lacus brought in," Andrew started sarcastically before breaking into a big grin, "It's nice to see you alive in one piece Captain Joules."

"Somehow I couldn't say the same thing…" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"What? Still mad at me for the sun burns from the desert, are you?" Andrew laughed. 'Oh come on Yzak. That was like what? 7 years ago! Act like a man in front of your missy."

Yzak flushed, "Hey we-"

But Andrew had already moved on, "And How are you Major Hahnenfuss?"

"It's good to be called that again." Shiho answered back with a smile.

"It took us quite a while trying to locate you," Lacus piped in then, "The others were starting to wonder if you went down to Earth.But we did it, and here you are."

Yzak raised an eyebrow, "The others? Just who exactly are here?"

Andrew shrugged and gave a dramatic sigh, "Well you know, just about everybody."

So i admit that this chapter was poorly done and very rushed, i just didn't have much time. Next one would have more time put into it. i promise to update sooner. We're still on the once a month routine.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey!! I'm back!! I know i haven't been able to a update with the monthly schedule, but i'm been busy this whoel summer with a bunch of extra courses, music exams, swimming and moving...you know...life. But anyway, i really wanted to update before school start again and so this is it. Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter is here. enjoy.**

* * *

The day when Andrew Waltfield greeted Lacus Clyne at the door along with Shiho Hahnenfuss and Yzak Joule, there was a small celebration at night, mainly in the name of being alive. It was breath of relief for all of them, to know that the very few people they could trust in this absurd world are still functioning and breathing. The Hawke sister managed to return as well with some positive news on the war, and so it was more of a reason to rejoice. While in the kitchen, Murrue and Lacus, the main chiefs, cooked away with the help of Cassie, Luna, Meyrin and Shiho, and while Vlad was resorted to play action figures with Mwu's son Leo, in the basement, the other men dug around for Andrew's supposed surprise.

"So what exactly is your means of celebration?" Yzak raised an eyebrow at Andrew as they fumbled through the cooler room in Andrew's basement. It was the coldest room in the house and was excellent to stock food in.

"Booze, of course," Mwu stated as a matter of fact, "what else could it be?"

Yzak liked the sound of that. He usually didn't like celebrations, but anything that involved liquor must be good. _God, I'm starting to turn like Dearka. _He lifted a basket of apples and peeked at the basket beneath it to find bundles of lettuce and tomato, "what do you have? Champaign? Wine? Vodka? Martini?"

"Ah found it," Andrew exclaimed as he and Mwu pulled out from under the shelf a large case of….

"Beer." Yzak's face dropped. He didn't like beer. In fact he hated it…

"What? It's perfectly decent alcohol. Is it too much for you rich-boys?" Mwu scoffed teasingly to Yzak's scowl.

"No!" The blue-eyes man defended haughtily. It wasn't that he disliked the taste of beer, or the alcohol level, but it was the sheer memory of drinking that stuff that revolted Yzak on an extreme level. Once upon a war-time, the trainees at the Academy of Zaft always preferred using Friday's night out as a chance to get drunk, high, and/or laid. Yzak and his 'buddies', namely Athrun, Dearka, Miguel, Rusty and the barely-15 Nicol, were no difference. They'd go to a bar, find a table, order some drinks, play a few rounds of poker (which Nicol almost always lost), pick up a chick or two (that'd be Rusty and Dearka), order a few more drinks, and then their party would usually end around midnight with them wobbly making their way back to campus.

The drink they usually ordered was beer, because it was the cheapest thing around and being soldiers, their cash flow was strictly limited. At first it had been a great way for the lot to kick back and relax, and beer, although less pleasing to Yzak's taste buds than martini, was still good stuff. He remembered it to be a winter night, 12th of December to be exact, when he and Athrun, God forgive them, started a drinking contest. Man…he had lost count of how many cups they consumed. All he did remember was how he was busy barfing hours later back in campus and the scull-splitting headache that came with a hang over so bad it lasted for 3 days.

Athrun, damn it, acted like beer was nothing but soda, and didn't suffer at all. Mind you, he had his symptoms too, which was singing terribly off key the whole way they drove home (something Yzak still suspected was not because he was drunk, but because he wanted to piss Yzak off more). To make everything worse than it already was, Yzak had lost the drinking contest. It was that day that he decided beer was not his friend anymore and he had hated it ever since.

"I just don't like beer," Yzak mumbled, too proud to say the truth. If it weren't for Athrun being missing and potentially in danger right now, he'd gladly wish him to rot in hell.

Andrew struggled and sighed exaggeratedly, "Well that's a darn shame, 'cause guess who was the legendary beer drinker in all of Zaft's history?"

Yzak's eyes twitched annoyingly. He knew the Academy had many legendary records- like the best shooter, the best sniper, the youngest captain, the youngest faith member, but…the best beer drinker? What the hell was that? "Please don't tell me it's Zala."

"Guess your little lady didn't tell you," Andrew smirked and raised his brows up and down suggestively as he passed by Yzak. "I thought I was good, but her…man, she's a legend."

Yzak nearly choked as his eyes went wide, "Shiho? You're kidding!" Shiho Hahnenfuss had graduated a year after the Le Creuset team, but was quite famous as a brilliant test pilot. But beer drinker….? Huh? The Shiho he knew since the formation of the Joule team was a quiet reserved teenager, solemn and dutiful as a soldier, definitely not someone he'd expect to be a liquor drinker. He might've had a better time believing Shiho as…er…emotionally challenged (she used to be a very distant and silent person) but drinking beer was just not her thing…or at least, that's what Yzak thought. Damn, she's a goodie-two-shoe for heaven sakes!!

Mwu burst into laughter, finding this all too funny, "Let's head up, I think I smell Murrue's special lasagna."

--

Dinner started normally, but Yzak had a mission…

"Shiho," Yzak started in a quiet voice, leaning slightly to his right where she sat.

"Hm…" She replied slowly as she concentrated on cutting a piece of beef, before putting it into her mouth with the fork. Chewing slowly to savour its delicious flavour, she acknowledged Yzak with a flick of her midnight-violet eyes to his direction. From the corner of her eyes, Shiho watched in confusion and slight amusement as several emotions fled across her love's face when she brought the opening of a bottle of beer to her lips and took a large sip. "What?" She said once she swallowed.

"Er…" Yzak stuttered. He stared at Shiho as she set the bottle down on the table…beside two other empty bottles. She smiled at him with an insanely innocent gleam in her eyes. _Oh my god…_ Yzak's mind screamed. Dinner had only gone on for 15 minutes, and she'd already finished two bottles of beers, well on her way of finishing the third! _Waltfelt wasn't joking….she drinks that stuff like water!! Two bottles of friggin beer and she isn't even flushing! _Suddenly Yzak felt a harsh punch on his male ego as he frightfully realized that even his girlfriend could hold beer better than he could. Turning back to his plate of food, he mumbled, "Nothing…never mind."

So dinner continued. While everyone else ate in glad cheeriness, Lacus poked at the food with her fork and stared wistfully at Murrue as the woman tried to feed a piece of broccoli to her unwilling son. There were usual chatters on current issues with everyone mind on the war and on their missing friends and family. The impact of the sudden chaos erupted nearly 4 weeks ago seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare that was slowly becoming reality as everyone lit its effect sink in to their minds. If anyone, Lacus was the worst victim. You'd think after all that she went through during the two wars that she'd get used to losing things, but she wasn't. To not have Kira and her babies around was difficult. It's the first she lost all connection with Kira and that didn't sit well with her at all. Selfish as it may be, Lacus envied Murrue slightly. The truth is, she is scared and hurting inside.

Shaking her head loose, Lacus tried to think of other thoughts and not let the distress show on her face. She looked around the table at her friends and told herself inwardly that she was not alone, so she shouldn't be afraid. They nine of them- counting little Leo would be 10- were family. Maybe not biologically, but at this time of space, that's what they were, for they were the closest living beings each other had in this entire world. Even Cassie, who although did not fight along side with the others during the two wars, had loyally served Cagalli for years and become dear friends to Lacus and Shiho during the period she was at Orb. No body can say that all of them saw from eye to eye, but for what it was worth, the trust between these ten people ran deep in their blood. As her swan-lake blue eyes ran down the table, Lacus noticed another person that she had almost forgotten about, who as far as trust went, was not so much as included within the circle.

Vlad.

So what was he to them? A friend? Lacus found that hard-pressed. Acquaintance? Yeah, that's it. Acquaintance- someone who just happened to be stuck with them for the purpose of the war. _And almost brother-in-law to me…almost…_ Lacus emphasized the 'almost'. Looking at Vlad she was reminded of the paper windows the Japanese used to have before glass was imported from the West. That's what was between Vlad and the rest of them- a thin layer of window-paper that they needed to poke a hole through in order to see what's on the other side. Lacus always had her doubts about him before, but always tried to overlook them. Since last night however, she was ready to tear the paper window down. That man knew more than what he was telling and was too much trouble than he was worth.

_Sort of like Victoriese Du'Quaine. _Lacus thought, placing a piece of salad into her mouth. The twenty-year old had disappeared into thin air after the wedding. Lacus chewed. Why is it that every time she conjure up Victoriese's face, she felt that she had known her sometime before…or met her…at least once…

"Lacus, you okay?" Cassie asked her suddenly, and everyone attention was drawn to her. Lacus didn't realize that she had been in her own thought for quite some time. Everyone had finished eating the main course and already moved on to dessert. Cassie had asked her if she wanted ice cream, but she was too out of it to have heard. Instantly, Lacus blushed.

The pink haired lady opened her mouth and wanted to say 'yes', but instead, she changed her mind. Someone has to start asking some questions. They're not doing anything except dragging time being in this stalemate situation. She shook her head, "No. I'm not alright."

No one had expected that. Luna and Meyrin set down the ice cream bowl on the counter and returned to their seat. "What's wrong?" Meyrin asked.

"Meyrin, that's a stupid question," Luna scolded and nudged her sister.

"Er…Leo, honey, why don't you go upstairs and eat your ice cream." Murrue knew they were into something serious.

"Okay Mama." Leo jumped of the seat, action figure in one hand, an ice cream bowl in another, and ran up stairs. He was not interested in whatever these people had to say. Once the kid was out of ear-shot, Lacus directed her eyes to Vlad.

"I think it's time you tell us why Vlad."

"Why what?" The man did not seem fazed.

"Why you were at the hotel that day to save me when clearly, your room was not on that floor and you should've ran out because of the fire. Why you had asked Cagalli to marry you-"

"YOU ASKED CAGALLI TO MARRY YOU?" Everyone exclaimed at once. The peaceful dinner table was suddenly hellishly chaotic. 8 voices burst out comments all at once, "Since when (Murrue)…Listen Vlad, we men of morals (Mwu)… really, really abrupt (Cassie)…..WHAT FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!!(Yzak)... But Cagalli loves Athrun (Luna)... Yzak stop with the shouting (Shiho) ….you should've known (Meyrin) …don't steal another man's girl (Mwu)…YOU WANNA BE THE NEXT YUUNA (Yzak)...wait did she actually agree (Andrew) … Yzak shut up for God sakes!! (Shiho)... tell us sooner (Andrew)… …"

"Enough!!" Lacus ordered in a commanding voice. The room was instantly silent. Everyone stared at her in shock. Lacus Clyne, the peaceful, caring wife and mother, the once princess of peace songstress, just screamed. The situation must be desperate. Calming herself, Lacus sat down on the one end of the long dinner table, Vlad direction opposing her on the other side. Her graceful hands were folded in front of her on the table in a stiff rigid posture that went with her alarmingly ominous demeanor. Gentle blue eyes seemed to shift through a change. They were now solid and focus. Even in Seed Mode, this was one side of Lacus, nobody had known.

She started quietly, "Vlad, do not think that just because I don't pilot mobile suits that I'm not a soldier and have no ways of hurting you. Do not think that being Lacus Clyne makes me any less real than what a normal human being is. I can be kind, but I can be nasty when I'm hurt or angry, and right now I am both." Lacus paused, "My husband and children are missing, without a trace. If you know where they are, it would be smart to tell the truth now."

"I don't know where they are!!" Vlad argued, "I was here the entire time with you guys! How could I know?"

"Don't lie to me. Last night you had sneaked out after everyone was asleep. Did you think I would not know?" Lacus pointed with a gloomy smile, "I have two three-year-olds, Vlad, and I'm a _very _light sleeper. So don't even try."

Vlad looked at her harshly, and then turned to stare at all of them, who stared back at him the same way. Except Yzak…who had a vein popping already on his forehead. Vlad sighed and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything I hope," Murrue said.

"Everything I did….I thought you'd trust me by now, I'm not going to hurt you guys!" Vlad was apparently irritated, "I only did what Angie's plan required of me to do that was to make sure you lot are safe until further instructions!"

"Angie?" Yzak raised an eye brow, "Who the fuck is Angie?"

"Angie- or Angelique Leroy- is an old friend of mine…and a friend or acquaintance of many of us here. For the last 7 years, she was known for another name. She is Orb's Minister of IPP, Victoriese Du'Quaine."

Cassie interrupted. Shock was written all over her face, "I didn't know you guys were close! How-what-"

Vlad held up his hand to signal for her to stop stuttering. Calmly he explained, "I met Angelique 7 years old, towards the end of the first war…I believe right after Panama was attacked. At the time, I let Russia and became a Lieutenant in Orb because I agreed with Orb's policies. One day, I was on duty in Morgenroete. We were doing some adjustments to the OS of a new design of Gundams. That's when I was first introduced to Angie. I came in and saw a bunch of people crowded around the computer where she was updating the OS. She was 13 back then, but her skills were amazing."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Oh perfect, another Kira Yamato. Don't tell me; is she also an ultimate coordinator?" He asked sarcastically.

Vlad shook his head, "She's brilliant, but Kira is still a niche better. And really, I don't think it's fair to compare Kira with Angie. Kira is a seed coordinator. He is _the _ultimate coordinator. Angie, on the other hand, is barely a coordinator at all."

Lacus tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean? Vic- I mean Angelique isn't a coordinator?"

Vlad sighed, "Angie told me she was half."

Andrew whistled, "That something you don't get every single day. Considering the time when she was born, coordinators and naturals are almost at each other's neck. Her parents must be half mad to bring a halfling into the world. God knows halfling don't fit in anywhere."

Luna took a sip of her beer and pondered curiously, "Maybe her parents had hooked up at a bar. People…er…do things we they're drunk."

Meyrin giggled at her flush-faced sister and commented sarcastically, "Onee-chan, I think you're the one who's drunk. No, I'm serious, stop drinking. You suck with beer."

Luna brushed off her sister's advice with wave of her hand, groaning, "Oh don't be ridiculous, Meyrin. I'm only had one beer. Look at Shilo, she's had 8 almost 10…hic…I'm not drunk…"

"Onee-chan, her name is Shiho. And you're so drunk you're seeing doubles! Shiho only had 4 beers, and drinking her fifth. Lunamaria Hawke, you are drunk." Meyrin insisted and tried to grab the bottle from Luna.

Shiho smacked her forehead. This conversation was not going to revolve around beer. Turning towards Vlad again, she steered everyone into the more serious mood, "Seriously Vlad. Who were her parents?"

Vlad said, "Her father was Marshal Jean Leroy-"

Murrue interrupted, suddenly remembering something important, "Hold on a minute, isn't Jean Leroy one of Orb's most renowned weaponry engineer? He died didn't he? There was a rumour that he was the one who went behind Lord Attha's back and helped EA build those 5 Gundams In Heliopolis."

The Russian shrugged and put up his hand, "I don't know if Jean actually betrayed Orb or not. The thing is, for the seven years that I knew Angie, she spoke very little of her family. I don't even who her mother was. I only knew her father because that day at Morgenroete, her father came to pick her up."

Yzak opened his mouth to speak, but Vlad cut him off, "We're getting off topic anyway. Angie's life story is for another day. Since we are talking about the war now, I might as well reveal the whole idea. Angie a.k.a Victoriese was supposedly working for Gwen and Laveiga. Both she and Zack were sent to infiltrate Orb's government. However, they've both been trying to help you guys. They are not our enemies. The news these days are lying as I'm sure you know. Blue Cosmos is just a lie. Laveiga's forces are really the ones who are terrorizing Earth. Zack Jeviet is not among them, nor did he attack Earth the night of the wedding. He's abandoned Laveiga and went into hiding. Angelique and I are the only ones who know where he is. We are currently trying to fight against Gwen and Senator Laveiga."

Lacus quickly inquired, "Where is Angelique now?"

"As of last night, she was in Paris. You guys must know that she's French, right?"

As a long awkward silence settled in, Vlad rubbed his nose bridge and dismissed the idea, "Never mind then. Rests assure that the Princess, the Chairman, Kira and your kids are with her, as well as Mr. Elsman, Miss. Haww, and Mr. Asuka. She will protect them just as promised."

Lacus felt a heartwarming smile wash onto her face. It was as if large burden have been lifted from her shoulder. Kira is alive. Ellie and Lucius are alive. Cagalli and Athrun are alive. She sighed in relief, which was the same action that everyone did. Yzak and Shiho were about as happy to hear about Dearka and Mir's good new as the Hawke sisters were about Shinn's. The mood was instantly better. It felt like everyone ate happy pills. Suddenly they were all smiles.

Vlad took the chance to continue, "Angie tells me to tell you guys that by this morning, she will be sending them to Canada, to small town called Témiscaming in the province Quebec. They will be joining Zack, who is also there. That is all for now. As for further development, I'm still waiting for Angelique to contact me. This whole war, at this particular time, is all in her hands."

As 10 people nodded, the Russian president felt slightly happier. At least he didn't have to be hiding everything all the time anymore. It was becoming terribly tiring. However, the 11 adults in this little crammed house were still sitting ducks. Mentally, Vlad hoped Angie would hurry up with her plan. They've been on the defense for almost a month now. It was time they turn the table around.

--

"_Do not stand at my grave and weep…"_

All was quiet in the depth of the night, all except for the soft melodic song that crept out of one cell in the state prison in Paris.

In the cold cells, Angelique sat by the back wall, on the pavement ground. A full grown man lied in her lap; sound asleep with his nose digging into her soft stomach. Running her fingers through his dark hair, Angelique smiled, not knowing that he had woken up but was pretending not to be asleep to take advantage of her soft body for a bit longer. He knew it was wrong, but god, it was just so relaxing. Besides, he wasn't doing anything bad, just lying in her lap for a little while…alright, a long while. Jordan opened one eyes and peered at the young woman. The cell they stayed in was dark. There was only one small ceiling window in the cell, and the night light seemed almost heavenly as it shone upon Angelique.

The moon was especially clear that evening, not enshrouded by the clouds. It shone through the glass, a silver stream in the chilly air. The silvery radiance kissed Angie's fiery hair, adoring it with a faint emanating glow. The way her blue-grey eyes shined as it caught the sparkle of the moon could've matched with only the stars themselves. Jordan couldn't deny it, Angelique was beautiful. Underneath the luminescent light, Jordan could see the flesh of her bare slim arms and long, lean legs, exposed by the shorts and tank top that she wore. Her skin glittered pearl white. He wondered yearningly what it would feel like to run his hand against such finery. Only, in such dim light, he missed the sight of fine white scars scattering over what seemed like smooth, flawless skin.

"_I am not there, I do not sleep…"_

She was in no way a great singer. Her pitch was not perfect nor did she possess a strong tone. Yet the song chilled Jordan to bones in a way he was not able to comprehend. Whether it was the lyric or the singing, he did not know. Instead, he just listened.

"_I am the thousand winds that blow…_

_I am the diamond glistening on snow. _

That morning, he and Angelique have witnessed the successful escape of the party that had stayed with Angelique for the past 4 weeks or so. They had prepared to run themselves, but luck turned on them. Gwen had come an hour early, and they were blockaded in the front of Angelique's mansion. The only good thing that happened the entire day, now that Jordan reflected upon it was that the quiet time in jail gave Angelique the time to unraveled many of his questions and eased his doubts with detailed explanations.

_I am the sunlight…_

_Sunlight on ripen grain. _

It was as he suspected. Angelique worked for Gwen, and just like Zack, she was sent to Orb infiltrate Orb's government. She said that her situation was different from his. She was not a common servant to Gwen. Surprisingly, Jordan discovered that Angelique regarded Gwen with some emotional sentiments, and she claims that Gwen was the same to her. Very vaguely, Angelique said that she owned a deep debt to the Laveiga family, and her service to them was considered a repayment. However, lately, her own conscious was starting to get a hold of her, and Angelique no longer felt that the connivance she gave Gwen was a proper thing to do. Like Zack, Angelique felt the growing need to rebel.

_I am the gentle morning rain. _

_And when you wake in the morning's hush…_

Angelique had explained with a blush that Zack and she had been…close. They confided each other in everything. Jordan frowned. Zack was his brother. Angelique was their friend. She blushed!! He didn't even know such a thing was possible for her. Somehow, their close relationship bugged him. Angelique said that the night of the assassination in December City, they had planned to bail from Laveiga's forces. The original idea was to hide Zack in Russia, because Angelique said Vlad and her went way back. Unfortunately, at the last minute, they came across some difficulties.

_I am the sweet uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight_

_I am the stars that shine at night_

The day of the wedding, there was a hurricane in the Pacific, which obstructed the communications around Orb. It was by luck that Zack and Angelique stumbled upon a message which was sent from Russia to Plants. The decoded results revealed that Vlad's Russian government was also infiltrated. Therefore Russia was no longer safe. In the rush of the moment, Angelique planned for Zack to go to Canada, a place where she's got some connection. Zack knew she needed help, so he called Jordan to help her. They left out a lot of the explanations because it was dangerous.If Gwen caught the slightest swift of them allying, their entire plan would be ruined. Nonetheless they couldn't just come out and accuse her before the assassination. Her father is a smart man. They have no solid proof on them. Meanwhile, Angelique called Vlad to keep an eye on the Chairman's friends as well.

_Do not stand…._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry._

It was all very clear now. Lacus Clyne and Yzak Joule, as well as many other friends of the Princes and Chairman are safe in December City. The plan now is to somehow get everyone down on Earth to reunite in a safe location. However, with Angelique in prison, the solid plan was suddenly nothing more than watery words.

_I am not there…I did not die."_

Her song voice drifted into a slow whisper as the song ended. Jordan shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. The little accident with Gwen caused him more than a few bruises from a beating by 4 soldiers. He was literally half-unconscious when he asked Angelique if he could use her lap for a while to rest. He didn't know what happened or how she had come to accept it, but the next thing he knew he was lying down on the most comfortable pillow he had ever experienced.

After a while, Jordan didn't hear anymore singing. Opening his eyes, he saw the young woman whose lap he lied on dozing off as well. She was sitting up against a cold cement wall and it didn't look to comforting. Quietly, Jordan got up. He didn't want to be an insolent jerk and make her wake up with numb legs and a sore back. Then he had an idea.

_No, that's stupid…it wouldn't work. Angelique is not that kind of a person. She'd never like that. She's reserved, conservative. _

_**That cement wall is looking awfully hard and rigid. I'm sure anyone who's not a piece of rock much prefers a softer surface to sleep on. You're just going to hold her while she sleeps. Stop being a goddamned pussy and do it!! **_

_I'm not a pussy!_

_**So are! Jesus, Angelique is not the princess. She's not going to punch you in the face. **_

_You don't know that! She's has a room full of weapons and bombs and poisons! _

_**Pussy. **_

Jordan breathed calmly. Looping his hand around Angelique's waist, he lifted her into his lap. The young woman buried herself into the warmth of his firm chest by instinct. Her slim pale arms snaked their way around his waist and her fingers clutched tightly at the fabric of his shirt. Holding onto her tightly, Jordan kissed the crown of her head. He got to admit. He was pretty comfortable. Her pale-fire hair felt like sooth silk to the touch. Jordan couldn't help but give in to the compelling desire to run his fingers through them. It was an addictive action. Closing his eyes, Jordan leant back against the wall and relaxed. Soon he found himself lost in the lull of Angie's incredible scent- watery roses after rainfall.

Slowly, Jordan felt Angelique turn her head to the side and rest it onto his shoulder. The moonlight shone onto the side of her face, setting it aglow. In the quiet, Jordan took in her beauty at such an intimate distance- the arch of her eyebrow, the curve of her nose, the way her eyelashes adored her closed eyelid, and her soft pink lips, falling slightly apart. She looked delicious, more so in her sleep. Inclining his head subconsciously, Jordan gently touched her lips with his. The sensual impression of the small contact coaxed him to further enhance it, so he pressed slightly deeper, more yearningly. Angelique was fast asleep, and he did not expect a response. Imagine his surprise when a soft hand suddenly held his left cheek and the lips beneath his twitched and opened to return his request with a tender kiss.

"Do you think you're the only one who could pretend to sleep?" A whispery voice asked him as the whisperer broke off from the kiss with flaming cheeks.

Deep sea-blue eyes widen, "I'm- I-"

"Now that we're even…"Angelique cleared her throat quietly and was going to move away when Jordan secured an arm around her waist, "Wait…if I said I am sorry about earlier, would you still be mad if I…"

"If you what…"

"This." And he placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**It's late, almost midnight i think. Er...i really know i should check for spellings, ugh, but i'm so lazy. So sorry and please pardon any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I know i have the tendency of missing words in phrases. My mind and typing don't go at the same speed. LOL! I promise, promise, promise, the next chapter will be up by the end of september. Oh btw, i'm starting to write another GDS fanfic, but the era is set in the past. Hopefully, i can get the summary up in the next few days. Just check my profile if you are interested. Goodbye and Please review!! Thanks alot. **

**P.S Disclaimer: I don't know who the song in this chapter was writen by. I know that it was a poem, but i heard my school's Chambre Choir sing it...so technically, it's still a song. er it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to its rightful lyric-writers and music-composers. **


	17. Chapter 16

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO...(a millions so's later) sorry. I know i promised i'd update but i didn't. Life has been really unforgiving as of lately, with school and volunteer and family and stuff. Also, i'm starting to right a story on , it's called After the Storm, and you're all welcome to go and visit it. :D Anyway, without further delay, here's the newest chapter.

* * *

It was way past midnight when Zack woke up from his short sleep, tired and drained, as if he hadn't slept at all. For several minutes, he lay still on his single bed, blinking his eyes slowly to kill the blurriness, while listening to soft pattering of rain that droned on quietly in the dark. Soft evening wind crept in from the slim opening of the window and breathed across the bareness of his chest as Zack sighed.

He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, but after a while it seemed pretty clear to him that he was not going to fall asleep, so it was pointless so just lay there. Sitting up, he wiped his face with his dry hands, sighing again. His thoughts were on Angie, as they had been for the last month. Every waking moment, he felt the urge to need to know where she was, and if she was okay.

Could she be hurting? Did Gwen catch her? All these questions revolved around her, they were driving him crazy. He was forced to stay here, in this small cottage in a place that spoke a bizarre language; he couldn't see her, couldn't help her, and the longer he stayed the worse his yearning for Angie became. He was updated with news of her wellbeing by the old woman who took care of him, but it wasn't enough. Zack wanted to see her in person, and the desire he bore was like a terrible thirst, torturing him slowly.

Slowly, Zack sauntered to the bathroom and spattered water onto his face. Turning off the faucet, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Light blond hair fell in front of his pale blue eyes that burned with something fierce. Is this what a man's eyes should look like when he's in love? He wondered absently. Yes, he loved Angelique Leroy, and has loved her for sometimes, but never found an opportunity to confess to her.

Ever since that New Years celebration a year ago, Zack had been secretly admiring Angelique. At the ball, it was the first time he had saw her as anything but a close friend. In the past, Zack always respected her for her intelligence, calming diligence and mental strength that she employed to cope with her double life as Orb's Minister and Laveiga's agent. But at the part that night, suddenly, it was as if Zack was seeing her in a whole different light. The surging emotion which totally overwhelmed him was something totally alien.

Zack remembering watching Angelique walk in, mesmerized for the moment. Enrobed in a feathery grey gown, he had never a creature so 'mystically beautiful', as the editor of next day's front page news article described her. Her golden red hair was bounded in the style of a Roman goddess, revealing the delicious sight of her swan-like neck and the smooth alabaster that was her soft skin. The tight bodice of her dress, while embraced her delicate curves, provided marvelous embellishment of her generous bosom that was usually hidden under the conservative fabrics of her suits. The sparking gray shade of flowing satin gown brought out the most alluring silver in her moonlight-grey eyes.

Feeling slightly dim in Angelique's glory, Zack hesitated before asking her for the first dance. To his amazement, she had accepted him first out of all the men competing for her. Gladly, the young woman gave Zack her first dance, as well saved for him her last. After that, when she claimed that her stiletto heels were killing her feet, she companied him as a drinking partner for the rest of the night. Perhaps it had been a mistake, for the drinking had gotten the two of them so incorrigibly drunk that they ended up engaging in some _very_ intimate activities all night long in a spare bedroom. Inevitably, it was the night that changed everything for Zack.

The morning after had been mind-blowing awkward no doubt, and Angelique, without a word, left hastily after throwing on her wrinkled dress from the night before, leaving Zack still dazed in bed. Three days went by without him seeing her. By the fourth day when they saw each other again, Angie had acted as if nothing ever happened. She never brought the subject up, so neither did Zack, fearing he would fracture whatever precious friendship they shared. He never asked her what she thought of that night, or of him, or told her that for him it had been unimaginably amazing making love with her, so much so that he wanted something more…

"God, I'm going crazy…." Zack mumbled. Closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the cold mirror, he could still smell her rose-scented perfume as he blew kisses down the tender side of her neck. The touch of her finger tips against his ear as she gave him a unique kiss of her own … the memories were intoxicating.

Suddenly, Zack heard footsteps downstairs and people talking. The only person other than Zack who inhabited in this cottage was the old woman Laura and she should be asleep. Grabbing his guns from under his pillow, Zack threw on the rest of his clothes, waiting for something to happen. The door to his bedroom was closed, so he stood there with a pounding heart and a loaded gun positioned at the entrance.

Without warning, the door opened, and an old woman stood there shocked, her nose pressed up against the cold metal barrel of a 40 caliber handgun. The looming shadow of the Zack's 6'4 figure towered over her petit 5'2.

"Sweet Jesus, Zack, put that thing away for the umpteenth time," A leathery hand batted away the gun and the old woman glared scolding at the young man. She spoke with a thick throaty accent, clearly marking her French ethnicity.

"Laura," Zack sighed in relief, "you scared the heck out of me."

"Well, you can imagine how I feel now, can't you? Coming into a room with perfectly good intentions and get a gun stuck at my face." Laura shook her head and mentioned for Zack to follow her, "One of these days you're going to shoot me if you don't stop being so jumpy. What was I thinking when I agreed to let the young Miss leave you at my door steps."

"I'm sorry." The man apologized, 'but Angelique trusts you. She said you're the only one she could leave me with." Zack said, knowing who 'young Miss' was intended to mean.

"Ah, yes, Angie is a sweetheart, isn't she? Of course she trusts me more than anyone, I'm practically her grandmother. Who else does she have now besides me-" Laura's cut off short, grimacing as if she said something she shouldn't. The corner of her hazelnut brown eyes creased even deeper wrinkles than there had been before as her eyes narrowed. She pursed her lips thin and then quickly changed the topic, "Why she put up with the likes of you is beyond me. I've heard the news…if you didn't escape from Laveiga, you'd be terrorizing Earth right now, like the rest of those bastards."

"I'm sorry."

With her back to him, Laura answered and gestured for him to follow her, "Well, save up your apologies, boy, and say it to the people waiting for you down stairs. They're all ready to chew your head off, for sure. Especially the blonde one…"

_Blonde…_Zack stopped in his track, "Who? Who's here?"

Laura turned around and gave him a hard look, "Well, you'll see once you get down there."

-------------

Rain water dripped from locks of golden hair. Cagalli sneezed. Beside her, Athrun wrapped his arms around her and eased her against his warmer body. It might be the end of June, but the summer storms of Canada were still unforgivable. As Angelique instructed them, the group landed their shuttles on a lake and then skidded along the surface of the water before finally ending in a crash inside a heavy forest just 15 km east of the small town Témiscaming. Without an umbrella, they walked in the rain for hours until they reached town, afraid that they'd be spotted in the morning. In the dead of the night, droplets of rain felt like blades against their flesh and the wind needles to their bones.

"Cagalli," Athrun's warm breath tickled her ears, "You should go take a hot bath like Mir or you'll catch a cold." Athrun took her hand in his and kissed her icy fingertips gently.

The blonde shook her head stubbornly, "No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Kira cut in as he walked into the room, "Athrun's right. You're not cut out to walk in the rain for an hour. Go take a bath."

Cagalli made a face at her brother and threw a pillow at him, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says human doctors," Kira caught the pillow and then hauled Cagalli to her feet, "If you were a coordinator, I wouldn't even bother, you being rock-stubborn. Do you see me telling Athrun or Dearka to take a bath? Honestly, Cagalli, go take a bath."

Cagalli pouted and attempted to shove him away so she can sit back down, "If you're going to be worrywart Kira, go mind Ellie and Luc-"

"Who have taken their bath and are now tucked in and asleep." Kira cut her off and hauled her off the sofa again, this time, with the help of Athrun, who looked like he was ready to swing Cagalli over one shoulder and carry her into the bathroom at Kira's call.

"I want to see Zack first before I take a bath," Cagalli argued persisted, "what if he runs away?"

"To where?" Kira rolled his eyes, "God, Cagalli, Zack would still here after you come back. And at this hour too? No sane person would go out there right now. Me, Dearka, Athrun, and Shinn here-" Kira looked over at the snoring boy on the couch, mouth hanging apart with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and changed his mind, "well, maybe not Shinn, but with us three against Zack, you do honestly think he'd be able to get anywhere?"

Cagalli's golden brows furrowed as she half pouted and half frowned. Kira had always been protective of her, as her brother and all, but ever since he became a father, it was ten times worse. Sometimes, Cagalli wanted to tell him that she's a responsible grown-up able to take care of herself. A deep growl buried in her throat as she glared at her brother in annoyance, "B-b-but..."

"No buts," Kira scolded. Turning to Athrun, Kira made a silent gesture, and then Cagalli shrieked.

"Aahhhh! Athrun Zala I demand you to put me down!!!!!!" Cagalli screamed and pounded on the back of her lover, already could imagine the huge smirk he must be wearing on his face right now.

"Cagalli love, I adore you too much to say any mean words to you. How can I ever put you down?" Athrun's smirk grew wider as he strolled away, giving Kira a huge thumb up to which Kira chuckled.

"You know I don't mean verbally, you git! I mean physically!!! Let me down!!!" Cagalli's voice could be heard down the hall companied by Athrun's gentle chuckle.

Dearka laughed with Kira, who sat down in satisfaction, until Shinn stirred and turned over, mumbling just clear enough for them to understand him, "Athrun, that lucky bastard…"

There was a moment of awkward silence during which Kira suddenly understood what he had done. He had send _his best friend _to make sure _his sister _take a bath, which means Athrun gets to be in the bathroom with Cagalli, which means that he gets to-

"Crap!!!" Kira exclaimed and leaped up and was yanked back down by Dearka, who was still laughing, although for a different reason now.

"Calm down, dude, chillax," Dearka said with definitely mirth in his eyes violet eyes, "Have a little trust in Athrun, he is a man of honors…ah, who am I kidding, Shinn's right, he is going to very lucky very soon, but still Kira, be fair to him and to your sister. They're in LURV!!" Dearka laughed, padding a fuming Kira on the back before getting his voice low into a sneaky whisper, "And besides, can you say that you've never gotten into the bathtub with Lacus before?"

Kira stared wide-eyed at Dearka, watching him as he moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Colour began to creep up the poor man's neck and taint his face dark red, which only caused Dearka to laugh harder. Shinn, having woken up, stared at the other two men like they're weird before rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself, "Idiots."

---------------

The bathroom on the second floor, unlike the bathroom on the first floor where Mir was taking her bath, was relatively larger, with a larger bathtub. This was a good thing, because by the scale of how much of fuss Cagalli was creating, a small bathroom surely would not have been able to contain a shouting princess and her "scheming" lover. Oh yes, Athrun was scheming alright, not for anything else but for a way for Cagalli to actually get inside the bathtub. In the beginning, his plan was to talk her into agreeing to get inside the hot, soothing water and then wait for her outside. Now though, that didn't seem to be very possible, not when Cagalli had decided to use 'weapons' on him.

With a threatening tube of toothpaste in one hand, Cagalli demanded to be let out or else she'd squeeze toothpaste all over Athrun's face. _So this is how she's going to be_, Athrun hid a smirk, _then guess anything's fair on my side. _Advancing towards his princess, who he thought looked positively delicious with flushed cheeks and pouting lips, Athrun stripped himself of his t-shirt, revealing his smooth marble-like abs and toned arms and chest.

Instantly, Cagalli shut up. As Athrun made his way closer and closer to her, she stood glued to the spot, the toothpaste dropped to the ground. Aw, she was almost too easily distracted. Circling one arm around her waist, Athrun captured her lips in his and French kissed her so hard Cagalli quivered. Brilliant, he got her distracted. Next, pushing her against the wall and feasting upon her neck, Athrun exerting his best effort to make her succumb to him long enough to let him unbutton the her shirt. By then, the room had already been quite steamy with water vapour. The atmosphere just appeared all too hot all of the sudden.

Cagalli let out a moan as Athrun kissed a sensitive spot on her neck in the same time his hand traveled up her shirt to caress her left breast. She heard ruffling of clothes- her shirt and pants were piled in heap by her feet, and she was left standing there in her undergarments. She heard Athrun gasp and couldn't hide her own smirk of delight. Apparently, she wasn't the only one left in their underwear. Athrun thought he could distract her, but he had forgotten that she distracted him equally well.

"How-"Athrun started, but it was too late. With one push, Cagalli had tipped him into the water. Towering over him, she removed the remaining of her clothes slowly, as if it was some kind of show for Athrun. Crouching down she ran her finger down the centre of Athrun's chest, "I believe I win."

Athrun shivered slightly. A normal Cagalli could usually stir loads feelings in him, but a seductive Cagalli, well…"I don't believe that you were ever so bond…" Athrun breathed in her ear. In one fluent motion, Athrun had flipped Cagalli over to pin her against the cool porcelain-tiled wall, making her shiver.

The blonde traced the shape of her lover's lips with her finger, looking thoughtful, "Now, are we going to take that bath you were so eager to get me into."

A playful smirk edged itself across Athrun's dazzlingly face. "Oh I thought you'd never ask."

-------------------

Zack's meeting with Kira, Dearka and Shinn was a simply 'hello, how are you sort' sort of a thing. They sat down together in silence in the living room as Laura went to fix them something to drink; no one had wanted to say much. With the rain lulling in the background, Zack averted his eyes to the small picture frame placed acutely on the lamp table beside him. Subconsciously, the tired young man reached across and took it from the table. He stared at it for a while, without realizing that Kira had leant over to look at it too, soon followed by Dearka, Shinn and Mir, who just got out from her bath.

In the picture was a young man not much older than himself, posing a sharp smile in his crisp white uniform. His eyes were as cool as raw silver, odd but startlingly familiar. He snuck a glance up at the rest of the people, wondering if anyone else noticed. If they did, Zack could not tell, for although each of them had their gaze focused on the picture, their eyes looked far away, consciousness buried under layers of their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Cagalli's voice interrupted from behind. "What are you looking at?"

The blonde walked into the room wrapped in a terrycloth bathrobe, with Athrun dressed in the same fashion at her heel. Her cheeks glowed a tiny hint of rosy pink and her lips were twitching as if trying so hard to contain a smile. Kira raised an eyebrow, hoping it might just be his imagination that Cagalli was throwing sly side-glances towards a blushing Athrun. Shuddering slightly, Kira put a halt to his mental thoughts before it took him too far. What happened in that bathroom between his sister and his best friend, he decided, was best not mentioned or dwelled upon.

"We're looking at a picture," Shinn waved them over.

As Cagalli stepped closer, Zack swallowed a lump in his throat, praying that she doesn't notice him. Even after all those weeks spent on preparing for this moment, Zack knew that there was no way this will go easy. He'd have to face Cagalli, who had trusted him so much, equally as she trusted Angie. Whether it'd be tomorrow or today that he gets his fair share of screaming from her, it'd be all the same. Delaying time would not make anything simpler. This he knew well. All he hoped for was that he won't have to be the one to make the first move. His shame and guilt was piling up enough to swallow his sanity completely. He didn't think it was possible for him to speak properly anymore.

There was a moment of silence as Zack waited with his head fixed down. Then, Cagalli's spoke. Her voice rang of severe authority. "Mr. Jeviet."

Zack flinched. He could already see the harden gold of her eyes, clouded over by fury, and the straight solid line her lips would be pressed into that reminded so much of the lips of a merciless jury. He breathed.

"Zack." She spoke again. This time, her voice was softer, the tone she adopted when speaking to her family and friends. The first time was her voice of the Representative of Orb; the second time was the voice of Cagalli Yula Attha. At this, Zack raised his face to her, as if he was a terrible sinner facing the archangel on Judgment Day.

"Representative." His spoke awkwardly.

"There's no need to be like that Zack." Cagalli sat down and drew a vague smile onto her face. The smile was still, unchanging, like a theatrical mask. It was a political technique she developed after all those years of practice. The subjects whom she directed the smile towards can interpret it any way they wanted to (1). In this case, Zack took it as a sign of forgiveness.

Sky blue against golden amber, Zack sated at Cagalli in the eyes, saying, "Representative I- I…I'm sorry, for everything."

Cagalli held his gaze unconditionally, quiet for a moment. For Zack, the minute seemed to long as he waited for his answer. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and cold sweat formed along his hairline. Finally, the blonde woman said genuinely, "It's alright, Zack. I understand."

"I suppose you'd need some explanation," Zack said

"That'd be alright, thank you for the offer, but Jordan has already cleared those up for us." Cagalli replied.

"My brother. So he's alright?"

"Yes, the last time I saw him."

"And…Angie…" Zack started, unable to finish the sentence. The princess tilted her head slightly, recognizing the feverish gaze in his eyes.

"She's well, as far as I know. When we left from Paris, she was fine. How she is now, I have no way of knowing."

Zack sighed. There was a lapse of silence.

Dearka cleared his throat, trying to break the ice, "So, er…any idea who that man in the photo is?"

"That's Jean." _(Pronounced as John; Jean is French spelling.)_

The old woman Laura came into the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Jean?" Shinn repeated with a raise of his eyebrow, "Sounds familiar anyone?"

"It should. He's Jean Leroy." Laura nodded, "Sugar in you tea, dear?"

"Yes, thank you," Cagalli replied while taking her cup. "You were saying… he's Jean Leroy, as in _the _Jean Leroy, the one who supposedly was suspected of betraying Orb and going behind my father's back to help OMNI build the five Gundams?"

Laura shook her head sadly, "Guess that poor boy's reputation was really that ruined. It is no wonder why Angie never wanted to talk about him or her mother."

Mir cut in, having a sudden epiphany, "Do you mean to say that Jean Leroy is Angelique's father?"

"Guess that's where she got her grey eyes." Shinn murmured to Dearka.

The old woman sighed and sipped her tea, "Well, that is true. Jean was Angie's father."

"Then is she who I think she is?" Mir pointed to another small picture on the other lamp table. It presented a young woman who bore an uncanny likeness to someone they all knew.

"That's Angie's mother," Laura smiled sadly while she sat down. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for the name. "You should know her, Chairman Zala," She addressed Athrun out rightly; "she was a great friend of your father. Oh, I'm sure you've met her too, though you might not recall, but I still recalling her tell me what a polite boy you were."

Athrun drew a sharp breath. He reached for the picture and examined it closer. Suddenly, the golden red hair and the doe brown eyes created a image in his head. Black trench coat over the deep purple of Zaft's uniform…the leather high heel boots stepping into the elevator beside Chairman Zala Senior… golden red hair bounded into a bun…those big brown eyes underneath thick long lashes….

"…_and I would need those reports by Friday…" He heard his father say. Athrun was outside of Chairman's office, waiting to see his father. It was after the failure of Operation Spit Break, after the warrant was issued for the arrest of Sigel Clyne, and Athrun recalled being in a state of confusion which he had never experienced before. Cagalli's words hung in his head…her Haumea pendant felt blazing hot inside his bloody-red uniform. _

_Partly in his own thoughts, Athrun jumped a little as the door beside him opened and nearly hit his in the face. Gathering his wits, he composed himself quickly and stood in solute as his father, flanked by two other people, immerged from the room. "Chairman." He greeted formally. _

_Patrick Zala turned around to face his son, face callous and stony. "Athrun, we will have our meeting over dinner. I have some very important things to say with you." _

"_Yes sir," Athrun answered, watching as his father already turned to leave, advancing towards the elevator. Beside him, a tall woman said something discreetly to him. With her back towards him, Athrun took in her image. Over her deep purple suit and skirt uniform was a black trench coat, flying about her side as she walked in confident, stealthy steps. In the regally silent corridor, the crack of her black stiletto boots against the cool marble flooring made Athrun shudder in eeriness. Her golden red hair, like pale fire, added a sense of power to this woman. _

_As she stepped into the elevator, her light brown eyes swept over him. Her brows furrowed and she held back a sad grimace. Then the doors closed and she was gone. _

The reminiscence was quick and vague, but Athrun remembered, and his blood felt cold. He stared at the old woman Laura, snatched the picture of Jean Leroy from Zack and placed beside the frame of the woman. The word 'how' repeated itself over and over again in his head. He closed his eyes, breathing her name as if its poison on his tongue.

"Nadeyia Ashley."

The puzzle pieces seemed to come together now, little by little. Why Jean Leroy had been the one to betray Orb, where Nadeyia Ashley and her brother-in-law George Brussels had come up with the idea of the Genesis, and how the world's most destructive weapons all ended up to come from the imagination of a 9 year old French girl who grew up to be the Minister of IPP of Orb Victoriese Du'Quaine. It seemed impossible, but the facts were slapping them in the face. Athrun almost growled in disbelief. Two species of human said to hate each other was married. How ironic is that. In other cases this might've seemed like the beginning of a beautiful acceptance and peace. Yet when you place Jean Leroy, Nadeyia Ashley and Angelique Leroy in one equation, it certainly does NOT spell out peace on earth.

* * *

A/N : Okay, so we're finally uncovering somethigns about Angie. Next chapter will be a whole history rundown on Angie's life...just to put the facts straight.. i can't promise i'll underdate very very soon, because starting January, i'd have to prepare for exams, and the musical rehersals are starting and there's a major art project that i have to do for my school...so yes, it'll be hectic. Also, i don't know if i'd continue this fanfic. I'm getting kind of a writer's block and very few reviews to tell me how readers like it... so i don't know. If rating go up, i'll try my hardest to finish this fanfic. Thanks you so much.


	18. Chapter 17

3:00 a.m.

The sharp red of the digital clock glared unwaveringly at the young woman lying on the bed, serving its job consistently of telling her just how long she had wasted lying there. Sighing, she blinked slowly, now giving up on weariness ever lulling her to sleep. In the dark silence, she could hear her own heartbeat, and the heartbeat of the man curled up next to her- his face buried in the crook of her neck, and his bare arm sprawled across her soft stomach in a loose embrace.

_Athrun…_

Suddenly she felt his lips move against the skin of her shoulder as he mumbled incoherent words in his sleep. With a smile, Cagalli combed her fingers through his ruffled hair and gave him a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. It was so nice to know that it was him lying in her arms and not someone else, and at the same time, it was her arms he chose to stay in. Against the obscurity of the night, her mind was as clear as glass. Cagalli was glad at how calmly she could think for once, her emotions placid and thoughts undisturbed. Outside, the thunderstorm still dragged on, and like the thick summer rain, the echoes of their late-night conversation lingered in Cagalli's memory.

"_You're quiet," The lamp light was on. They were both awake. f_

"_Mhmm," Was her only respond. She was not looking at the man lying beside her, and did not see the tenderness in his eyes as he beheld the wondrous expression on her lovely face. In the dim orange light of the lamp, Cagalli's bare skin glowed rose-coloured, and her eyes seemed to be on fire. Patiently, Athrun caressed her shoulder with the back of his knuckles as he waited for her attention. _

"_I'm thinking…" Cagalli finally sighed and said. _

"_About…?" Her lover propped himself up on one arm and lay facing her. _

_She didn't reply. Suddenly, the young woman flopped herself up onto her side and turned to him, her sincere golden eyes big in the dark, so much that Athrun could see deep into her enlarged pupil. Cagalli wasn't smiling, and her gaze was clouded with anxiety and franticness. "Athrun- what…what do you think happened to them…Angelique's parents." _

_Athrun held her stare for a steady while, in no rush to reply. Sighing, he whispered as he reached for her hand, "I don't know, love, but it's in the past. Let it go."_

"_We'd never be…never end up…the way they-"_

"_Shh..." Reaching into her hair, Athrun pulled Cagalli towards him to touch his lips chastely against her forehead, silencing her immediately. Eyes softening, the young man brushed the back of his hand against her cheeks in comfort. His green eyes were gentle as they travelled across her face, reading the language spoken by the angle of her furrowed brows, the curve her of lips, the message her eyes tried to express. She was a code he could decipher, without words. _

"_What if something bad happened to them…what if their marriage was a complete failure…what if they got a divorce because-because…" _

"_Cagalli, I don't think it matters-" He didn't understand. For once he didn't know her thoughts. Cagalli did not expect him to either. _

"_No, Athrun, this _does _matter. And, and, it matters every bit as much as how we are going to fight this war." She stuttered as her face flushed in anxiety. "Trying to understand what happened to Nadeyia and Jean, and defeating Laveiga, both these things look equally bleak to me now, but-" _

_Cagalli was babbling nonsense, and as soon as she caught herself doing so she stopped. She calmed herself and lifted her gaze to meet Athrun. In his big and sincere emerald eyes, she could see the reflection of herself and knew that at this particular moment, Athrun would be staring into her eyes too. His eyes told her so much; they could hide so much too, if he willed them to, but regarding the love of his life, Athrun hid nothing except his worries for her. At some other time, perhaps Cagalli would be comforted by the love he tried to commune. Now, she could not help but focus on something else his eyes told her entirely. All she could think about as she stared back, was how much those jade green eyes reminded her that Athrun, her love or not, was still in his bones a coordinator. Briefly, Cagalli wondered when Athrun gazed back; did he see the eyes of a natural as well? _

_Somehow she knew he did, just as she did his. It made her throat tight, and her eyes water. _

_Of course, Athrun would tell her it didn't matter, but she knew, she knew, that it did. Understanding this fact made her chest ache dully thinking perhaps when she woke up the next morning; she'd no longer be able to see those eyes. What scared her more was the possibility, no matter how miniscule, that someday those pools of jade would look upon her with hatred and betrayal, their warmness replaced with ice. It could happen. She was not delusional enough to convince herself that it couldn't. Love…she was beginning to wonder, can it really withstand the test of time. _

_Even when Athrun kissed her truthfully and whispered 'love you' in her ears, even when he settled next to her and turned off the light, Cagalli was not put to peace. She couldn't stop wondering if Nadeyia's past could be her future. _

"It's not enough Athrun…it's not enough." whispered Cagalli. With his heartbeat against her side, the _lup-dup _sounding like the tick tock of the clock, Cagalli was reminded of the minutes she was wasting, running from this war. Had this been any other day, Cagalli would be staying up all night searching for connections, allies, forces that would aid her in stopping Laveiga's crime against humanity. But she didn't. Chiding herself in disgust, Cagalli knew it was because she had Athrun back. Throwing them in another war…could it destroy them again? She'd never know, and was not keen on risking it. Yet, being in love doesn't change the fact that there was a war going on in this world. At this moment she would almost wonder if 20 years ago another couple was in similar position as herself now. Cagalli had never felt so human, her future so vulnerable. She had thought being with the man she loved would be enough to pull her through, but now she wasn't so sure. Nadeyia and Jean had been in love and look where it got them…

With the uttermost care, the young woman slid out from under her lover's arms, gently resting his head on the pillow. She picked up the night robe on the corner chaise and left the room.

Wandering aimlessly, Cagalli made her way downstairs. On her way, she passed by Zack room which he now shared with Shinn. Their happy snoring was evident in the initial silence of the hallway; well…at least Shinn would be snoring.

"Ms. Attha," The door opened, and Zack stood there in his pajamas, not a wink of sleep in his eyes. He managed a weak smile, unsure of what to say. "Is there…"

"I'm fine. Goodnight Zack," Cagalli returned his smile before leaving. As her steps carried her away, she heard the click of the door, knowing Zack had gone back into his own room. Next, around the corner, she came to Miriallia's door, and she pondered briefly if the other woman was also sleepless over the same fear Cagalli carried in her chest. Quietly, she turned to the door next to it. It was open, and through the slim crack between the door and the wall, she saw her brother curled up into a ball sleeping on the couch, and Estella and Lucius were tucked in on the bed. Without a sound, Cagalli stood at the open doorway, moonlight from the window in the hall behind her poured into the room, streaking the old wooden floor with silvery light.

Her own silhouette a shadow, Cagalli recalled being in an analogous situation years ago, back in the Archangel days. Kira would so be tired after a battle that he'd often fall dead before he even touch the bed. That night, she came to see if he was alright, because he seemed particularly upset. When she stood at his doorway that night, just like she did now, however, all she really saw was an exhausted boy, lying on his stomach, one of his legs on the floor and one arm off the side of the bed, still holding his pilot helmet. His ocean-blue coloured suit halfway unzipped, Kira stunk with blood and sweat. Not knowing what to do, Cagalli took out a clean sheet and draped it over his tired form before leaving.

Doing as she did years ago, Cagalli took out a clean sheet from the wardrobe, placed it over her brother and left.

The light was bleak in the living room, and the shadow of the ancient furniture stretched slim and long along the squeaky wooden floor, and then quietly up the walls. Cagalli stood there, her hand resting on the railing of stairs. For a while, she watched the old woman sitting in her rocking chair, a pile of photo albums on the ottoman beside her. As she flips through the pages with her shaky hands, Laura would sigh; regret seeping through her teeth with the air she breathed out. Cagalli wanted to go over there and see the photos, but she couldn't. The fear crept into chest now, the same fear she obtained hours earlier lying awake with Athrun in her arms. She what the photos would show. She knew.

Perhaps another day. Cagalli turned to leave.

"Good morning to you too princess." Laura voiced stopped her in her tracks and Cagalli, blushing slightly as her own rudeness, wheeled around and gave Laura shaky smile. The blonde woman cleared her throat, and brought herself before the old lady.

"Morning Laura, I was just-"

"Running away?"

Cagalli frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Laura chuckled a throaty laugh and shook her head. There was nearly no trace of brown in her head full of silver hair. How old she was, with her deeply wrinkled skin, leathered hands and a kind wisdom in her brown eyes. When she spoke again, there was no accusation in Laura's tone, only sorrow. "Sit child, I won't bit."

Cagalli obliged and watched as Laura poured her a cup of ginger tea. She almost grimaced because she didn't like ginger tea.

"To calm you nerves, princess," Said Laura calmly, like she just read Cagalli's thoughts.

"Thank you," Cagalli murmured and accepted the cup. Clearing her throat again she asked discreetly, "Laura, I was wondering if…erm…well, you see, I'm just curious, if you don't mind me prying…uhm…about Angelique's parents."

"Well, I thought as much." Laura cupped Cagalli's face in her hand and turned it this way and that, "She was just about your age too when it happened for her. How old are you princess?"

"Twenty three."

"I see. Would you like to listen to a story?"

Cagalli smiled eagerly, "Yes, very much."

"I haven't discussed this story to anyone, not even Angie. She doesn't hear anything about it. Well, princess, if you must know, Jean and Nadeyia are dead now…died in the first war 8 years ago, as well as Angie's two sibling, Mackenzie and Chase."

Cagalli drew a breath. In her head she imagined military men barging into a quiet home in the middle of the night, slaughtering Jean and Nadeyia because of their 'wrong decisions'. Bile gathered at her throat. She felt sick.

"For 70 years I've worked for the Leroy family. I've seen it all. Year zero, the beginning of the cosmic era, the arrival of the fossil from Jupiter, the first coordinator born, the first PLANT built, when coordinators moved out of Earth, the two bloody wars. I was there when Angie's grandfather had been four years old, I was his babysitter. I was there when Jean was born, and I was there when Angie was born. Yes, I believe I've seen enough for a lifetime, but what happened to the Leroy family, I could say, breaks my heart the most."

The wrinkled at the corner of Laura's hazel eyes folded and she closed her eyes, "Angelique's mother was a coordinator of Protestant British descendent, born into a political family in the Plants, one of the more influential upper houses. Her father was a natural French Catholic from a prestigious family in Paris whose history went way back to the French Rev. Their background was different in every way possible, and if I could choose for them, I would never have let those two children be together, knowing what was their outcome." Laura sighed

"CE 51, Jean was 18 years old at the time, and was currently a second year student at Academy of Advanced Engineering in Scandinavia. He was the student representative of his grade, a brilliant student and extremely popular with the girls." Laura chuckled slightly and sipped her tea, causing Cagalli to take a sip too. "Because Jean's parents lived in France, he stayed at his father's brother's house during the semester. I was with him the entire time and I remember it was around then that Nadeyia was transferred from Plant. She was seventeen years of age, and a pretty young thing…"

"_Nanna, I'm home!" _

"_Young master, you look happy today. Something I should know about?" Laura raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion. Jean threw down his bag and practically danced his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of orange juice. Sneaking a look around, he waved Laura over and spoke in a funnily devious voice, "Uncle isn't home right now is he?" _

"_No, he's out with your Aunt, why?" Laura stared at the boy. In her 61 years, she'd never seen him this happy. Jean was always careful about whom he told things to, but to Laura, there was almost nothing he didn't tell her. "Agh…you wouldn't believe it. Today, a transfer student came to my homeroom. God, I can't even describe her in words, she's-"_

"_So it's a girl." _

"_Well yes…I mean she's…" But Jean didn't continue, only blushed, "I mean sure, she's from the PLANTS but still…"_

"_She's a coordinator?"_

Laura stared at the cup of tea, "That was the first time I heard Jean mention Nadeyia. Already, I knew it was going be a rough ride for both of them."

She handed Cagalli a picture which seemed to have been ripped out from the yearbook. It showed a couple of female students in their uniforms sitting together in the schoolyard with their books on the bench. Nadeyia was in the middle, her golden-red hair down in curls and chewing on her pen with a ponderous expression on her face. "A heartthrob on campus, Nadeyia was." Laura commented. "Supposedly she should've been in a class with everyone her age, but she skipped a grade and ended up in Jean's class."

Laura laughed somewhat, "But Nadeyia proved that she was more than a pretty face. Witty, sharp tongued; soon it was pretty clear that Jean Leroy had a competitor that he had to keep on his toes for. Somehow it was during their constant competition that made the two of them inseparable. He finally found the courage to ask her out, and I suppose she was waiting for a while too, and immediately said yes, but their relationship was low-profiled. Neither wanted their family to find so soon. They were very clear on what would happen.

"_Jean," Nadeyia's breath tickled his ears from behind. They stood in the garden at the back of the school, in the little metal pavilion. _

"_You came," Jean turned around and smile spread across his face. _

"_How could I not?" Nadeyia blushed as the boy pulled her towards him and planted the sweetest kiss on her lips. Her breathing was heavy and she parted from Jean for air. "People will know," She whispered in between the short interval of another searing kiss. As his lips came down and claimed hers as his own, Nadeyia leaned back against the pillar of the pavilion and brought her lover with her. _

"_Let them," panted Jean as he began to work with her neck. Suppressing a moan, Nadeyia felt the joy exploding inside her, "You're not ashamed of me? I'm a coordinator." _

_Pausing suddenly, Jean brought his hands to cup Nadeyia's head on each side. His fingers combed through her soft hair and he rested his forehead against her. They stayed like that, panting and breathing each other air, until Jean said, "Nadeyia, you can come from the next galaxy and I won't change my feelings for you a bit. I love you."_

_A tear slipped from doe-brown eyes. "I know." Was all she said as a pair of eager lips took the rest of her words. _

"For two years they stayed together, but..." Laura sighed, "During the beginning of Jean last year at the University, the Leroy family discovered his 'dirty little secret', that's what his uncles and aunts called it."

"Dirty little secret?" Cagalli repeated. Wasn't that what Yuuna and his father had called Athrun? Her heart clutched and Cagalli blinked long and hard. She heard Laura sigh and closed her old weary eyes, as if reliving that part of her past.

_It was a nice Wednesday afternoon; Jean pulled his Mercedes up the driveway of his uncle's estate while whistling a happy tune. Through the front door, he entered the house and immediately his whistling drifted way. There was an odd coldness about the atmosphere. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and made him sweat something fierce. _

"_Nanna? __Oncle ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ? __(Is there anyone home?) » He called out in French. Then, he heard some shuffling in the living room and approached it with caution. The grand door was a closed barrier in front of him, and he stood before it with apprehension. Exhaling quickly, he entered, _

_Thud. _

_His bag fell from his shoulder and open the ground. _

"_Father." Jean gasped. He willed himself to appear aloof and calm in front of his _entire _family, but when there nearly 30 people with their beady eyes fixed heatedly upon you, it was rather a difficult task to accomplish. Everyone of the Leroy family, from his father's parents, to his father's 2 brothers and 2 sisters, as well as their spouses was there. In the corner sat his various cousins, and his oldest cousin's wife and kid. Of course, there were his own brother Pierre and his sister Helen. His mother, a weepy woman sat beside his father who glared bloody daggers at him. _

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passé? __(What happened?) » Jean laughed nervously. "Are you having a family reunion or something?" _

"_How could you Jean?" His mother cried into her hands. One of his aunt, and he didn't care which one, had her arms around his mother trying to comfort her. _

"_Mom, I don't know what you're talking about? How could I what?" Jean stuttered. He hoped to god that they weren't talking about Nadeyia. They couldn't have found out, could they? There were only 4 people who knew about them on campus, the two girls from Nadeyia's dorm, and his two best friends. They wouldn't betray their secret. So how…_

_His father's oldest sister stood up and in her annoying nasally voice chided him from fraud kindness, "Oh Jean dear, everybody makes mistakes, you just have to admit to them and learn from them. Although what you did was not a right thing, you don't need to hide it." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Antonia." Jean tried to laugh. Then he saw Laura standing at the corner, tears streaming out of her eyes. There was a bruised mark on her face and he understood. _

"_I can't believe-" _

"_ENOUGH!" His father barked, "No more games Jean. You know what you did! We know what you did! La petite putain!" _

"_Don't you DARE call her a whore!" Jean exploded then, "Nadeyia is not a whore!" _

"_So you admit to seeing that coordinator!" _

"_I- Fuck. Yes, damn it, yes I do! I admit that I am with Nadeyia. And you can do nothing about it!" _

"_Leave her." It was a command. But Jean won't follow. _

"_No." _

"_What did you say?" _

"_I said no. There is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing Nadeyia." Jean hissed through clutched teeth. His fist balled tightly and he grinded his knuckled in rage. "A-and you know what? I'm going marry her" _

_There was a chorus of gasps followed by a deathly silence. _

"_I dare you to say that again." His father was practically seething with anger. _

_Jean jutted his chin out, "I'm going to ask her to marry me. As a matter of fact I'll do it tomorrow."_

_Then, instead of expecting to be bombarded with hateful words, all he heard was laughter. Sinister, cold laughter. "What's so funny?" _

"_Marry her," His father laughed, "You will not marry her. Do you think that by now I'd let you marry that little whore. No, I have already talked to the University. You are already pulled out from there as of the minute you left campus. You are to leave for Orb immediately. I have found you a profitable position there."_

_Jean stood there agape, "What? What? No. No you can't do that! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" _

"_Boy, you bet I can, and I will." His father stood up, "Trust me this is all for your own good. Those coordinators are nothing but freaks of nature." _

The old woman gazed at the dim table lamp and her eyes were weary as if she was reliving the memories, "I suppose Jean's parents pulled some strings, because all of the sudden, he was accepted into Orb's military and hired by their Engineer Department for Weaponry Development."

Cagalli wiped the tears from her eyes and managed a soft question, "What happened to Nadeyia?"

"Jean didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I had seen him so upset or seen a girl more teary and heartbroken than Nadeyia when she stood outside his family's mansion days after Jean left for Orb, begging the gate guard to tell her where he went."

_It was after school. Jean wasn't there, and when she asked for him at the office, the headmaster would say nothing about it. He told you it was confidential information. But this much he was willing to tell her and that was Jean had left the University, left for good. Nadeyia didn't believe it, which was why she now stood at the gate of his uncle estate, arguing with the butler. _

"_Please, sir, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to know where Jean went. He wasn't at the University and I'm here to drop of his homework. Is he sick?" She feigned a natural calmness. _

"_Please, coordinator, I know who you are and why you're here." The man spit at her nastily, "And I'll tell you for the last time that there's no way you're going to see Young Master Jean ever again. So now get lost, you whore!" _

"_I-"Nadeyia felt as if somebody had slapped her and she stood there stunned. Fear crept into her chest and she wondered if his family had found out about them. Yes, that must be it. Then another man from the other side of the gate spoke to her. _

"_Ah, you must be Miss Nadeyia Ashley." He seemed like a butler. Nadeyia was so depressed that she didn't even mind his cynical tone. _

"_Well, Miss Ashley, I must ask you to leave, because you see, Young master Jean has left since yesterday evening to Orb."_

_Her world shattered around her, "O-Orb? But that's almost as far as New Zealand?" (A/N: I have no idea where Orb is geologically. So inside my head, I always pictured Orb to be somewhere near the exotic Australia.)_

"_Yes well, that is the truth. Oh, and I must inform you not to visit him now, because you are very welcomed to go next month." _

"_Why is that?" _

"_To attend his wedding of course. Young Master Jean is getting married."_

"_M-Married. I beg your pardon. I didn't know he had a fiancée." Tears were flows free of control now, and the butler took in every drop of the young woman's misery. _

"_Oh yes, for two years now. You were such good friends with him, did he not tell you?" _

_Nadeyia stumbled a few steps back, hurt and betrayed, "I guess not…" Her eyes fell to the ground and she hung her head, "Well, if that's the case, then I must be going. D-Do tell Jean…t-that I wish him a happy…m-marriage. I won't be seeing him at the wedding, I'm afraid. The end of the semester's coming up and I really must study for it." With that, Nadeyia broke into a run and never looked back. _


	19. Chapter 18

_**C.E 53 Late June. Sweden. **_

_Exams were over. She received her diploma and graduated top of her class. Without him, there was no competition. _

_Nadya took one last despairing glance around her dorm room. The two other beds were empty, the shelves vacant, the lounge unoccupied, and the fireplace dead. Nadya drew a shaky breath as she remembered the many nights she spent with her two roommates studying, laughing, and talking about everything, all the while bathed in the warmth of the once vivacious, crackling fire. _

_There would be no more of that. Nadya had shared a brief, but teary farewell with Chiyo and Diane after the graduation ceremony before the two girls hopped on their early flight back to Japan to come out to Chiyo's parents and be officially announced as a couple. Even though their sexual preferences were differently, Nadya did not feel uncomfortable at all and loved them like sisters. Without a doubt, she was going to miss them bitterly in the next while to come. _

_The red head sighed. She had fallen in love with Earth, and with its people. What irony…considering she was only human too. Checking once more for her passport, shuttle ticket, and the large envelope that contained her future, Nadya closed the door of her only residence on Earth for the very last time. The coldness in her heart prevented tears from falling. _

_At the gate of the Academy, there were hundreds of students, some alone, but most crowded together in groups of friends. Kisses and hugs and promises of keeping in touch were exchanged. Not many of them were graduates anymore, most last-year students left campus the night after graduation. They had old loved ones to return to, and for those who left in pairs, new families to meet. _

_She could've been one of those pairs. _

_She laughed bitterly. _

_Then again…maybe not. _

"_Nadya! Hey!" A guy in her class came to greet her. He was one of her closest friends in the school. "Congratulations, I heard you got hired by T-Fii Corps! That's so awesome! Isn't that the best engineering company in PLANTS or something?"_

"_Yeah, it's pretty up there." Nadya replied enthusiastically, or at least she tried. _

"_Man, I'm jealous!" The guy, Ben, joked. _

"_So where are you headed?" Nadya laughed and asked back._

"_Nowhere. I'm staying in the school. Professor Kipling has asked me to be his 'understudy' of sorts. He's retiring soon, so he was hoping I'd take over his class. I always wanted to teach." Ben grinned, and then something seemed to flash across his face. _

"_Nad…" Ben started, his tone precarious, yet determined at the same time, "There's something you should know." _

_Nadya's smile faltered, "Yeah?" _

"_Jean, he never had a fiancée." Ben said sadly, "I'm his best friend. I know him. It wasn't his doing. His father…just ruined everything." _

_Nadya shook her head, "Ben…I don't understand. Everyone knew…" _

"_That's not true Nad. We…people lied. Some because Jean's father bribed them, some because they heard the rumors and just went along, and some because they were jealous of you. The rest of us just remained silent. We were afraid of the Leroy family. They are powerful people with connections and money. Especially Jean's father, he personally threatened Chiyo, Diane and myself. I'm sorry. I was a coward. We all were."_

_Ben sighed and drew something from his backpack, "Chiyo and Diane wanted me to give this to you before you leave. They couldn't face you in person, because of guilt, and they ask for your forgiveness." _

_Hesitantly, the girl took the envelope from her friend._

"_We're so sorry, Nad." Ben looked down with shame. _

"_No Ben, don't be sorry." She smiled endearingly, "There's nothing to forgive."_

_Nadya stared out from her first class shuttle seat, her stomach turning slightly as the shuttle prepared for flight, and took out the Chiyo and Diane's letter from her carry-on. _

Nad,

Diane and I really screwed up didn't we? (Yes you may yell and curse at us all you want. We deserve it.) To say that we never meant to hurt you is probably uselessly at this particular moment in time, because by staying silent we still ended up equally fucked up as those who lied. Yes, we're cowards for not having the guts to do this in person…but Ben's brave enough to take our places. That's just another thing to add to the list of reasons we need to beg forgiveness for from you.

So, you're probably-

Sorry Nad, Diane's here. Ignore Chiyo. She can't write an apology letter to save her life, but enough about her. The point for the two of us writing this letter is that Jean wrote to us two weeks ago. There were some things he wanted us to give to you, and for purposes we all are very clear on, he felt that it would be the wisest if he didn't mail them to you directly.

So, here it is….We're really sorry, Nad, for everything. Please forgive us. (Chiyo: but we'll understand if you don't)

Love you to bits,

Diane & Chiyo

_Nadya started at the letter for a long time, wondering if she should look at the things Jean sent her. Finally, as the shuttle took off from Earth's ground, the redhead coordinator pulled from the envelope a stack of neatly organized paper, every single page an individual letter addressed to none other than herself. The writer, his penmanship so welcomingly distinctive and familiar, ended each entry with his initial J.L. _

Please let this be real,_ she thought to herself. Nadya still couldn't believe the things that were revealed to her and despite the more logical and bitter part of her psyche chiding her, she still felt her treacherous lips curving into a smile. All this time, she had only allowed herself to cry once after Jean left, on the very first night she found out, and she hadn't been able to shed a tear ever since. Life didn't even leave her with the comfort of bawling her eyes out and then recuperate by stuffing her face with ice cream. After Jean left, so did the tear. Now, a whole year later, she was sitting in the first class shuttle ready to return to her home in PLANTS, and unbeknown to her conscience, the first droplet of tear in months came slipping down her chin, uninhibited and free, drenching the surface of her barren heart, staining it red again. _

_Then, giving no mind to the other passengers of the shuttle around her, she clutched Jean's letters tightly to her chest, turned her face towards the window and cried every hate away. _

_**C.E 54, February. Orb.**_

"_You have a beautiful son." _

_Daphne Leroy, nee Ginsberg, looked up slowly from her hospital bed, still hazy from the anesthetics. Her first maternal instinct was to check the clear glass crib that held her newborn, where she saw him deep in dreamland, blissfully unaware. Sighing away the unnecessary paranoia that he won't be there, she turned her gaze to the owner of the voice. There standing over her baby's crib was a visitor she's never met, a young strikingly beautiful woman with intense red hair and honey-tinted eyes, the mid-afternoon sunlight lid her pale, ivory skin aglow. She came bearing gifts, Daphne noted, a customary gesture shown by all the guests who've come to give their congratulations to her and her husband…_

_Speaking of her husband, where was he? Suddenly, the new mother felt the coldness of fear streak through her core: she and more importantly her precious baby boy were only and defenseless with a strange woman who irked Daphne to no end. Never taking her eyes of the woman, Daphne inched her fingers closer to the nurse-calling button on the side of the bed._

"_I'd rather you not do that, Mrs. Leroy." The woman spoke again and chuckled slightly. Daphne flinched. _

"_A-are you a colleague of my husband?" _

_The woman stared at her for a brief moment before turning her gaze on her baby again, "Yes, I suppose you can say that. What did you name him?"_

"_Chase."_

"_Well, congratulations and goodbye, Mrs. Leroy. Goodbye Chase." _

_A while after the woman left, Jean returned with coffee and sandwiches. Seeing the distress on Daphne's face he asked if she was in any pain and required the doctor. She shook her head no, and told him what happened. When Jean pale considerably after Daphne described the strange visitor, she proceeded to ask him what his relationship with that woman was. Immediately afterwards, she recoiled and insisted that she did not want to know. _

_**C.E 56, December. Orb. **_

_It had the coldest December Orb knew in the Cosmic Era. The Earth was suffering the effects of the economical low point brought on by the crash in oil stocks and by the endlessly drought, followed by massive floods, which destroyed many crops around the world. PLANTS, through their human controlled weather, were somewhat less touched by such nature disasters. Its people were still relatively fed, but since Earth is short on supplies, PLANTS could not sustain its usual imports of exotic produce that PLANTS did not grow themselves. Thus, for the first time in nearly two centuries, food became an issue. _

_Yet it was this problem that brought Coordinator and Natural closer together again, and it instilled a temporary, though very much welcomed, peace in the human race. The engineers, biologists, specialists, scientists were all going to sit down and find a solution to this issue. It was a cold winter everywhere, and the people had no food. As the days go by, the government was sure it was going to be a white, cold, starving Christmas. _

_Not too long after his daughter Mackenzie was born in the summer, Daphne died of an aneurism. Jean had been floating around ever since and was enthusiastic to help when he was called upon, at least it kept his mind off his dead wife and motherless children at home. On the 4__th__ of December, C.E 56, Jean and the team of Orb scientists welcomed the visitors from PLANTS. As the shuttle doors opened with that familiar hiss, Jean caught sight of something he never thought he'd see again. _

_Nadya was the youngest and prettiest woman in the bunch and she looked professional and stunning in black stiletto heels and long navy-blue coat that bore the symbol of PLANTS. Her eyes found his the second she landed on solid ground, and he felt his heart beat faster, faster, and faster. He still loved her, wanted her, and worshipped her. But DAMN! His wife hadn't been dead for half a year and here he was already- UGH! _

_As the scientists stepped towards each other and shook hands, she approached him. There was no hate in her eyes, as if he hadn't betrayed her all those years ago. _

_They shook hands, exchanged cordial greetings and he let her walk away. _

I'm such a dumbass. _He sighed. _

_**Three weeks later…**_

_That's it. This has carried on LONG ENOUGH. For the last three weeks, he had to endure watching his entire body of male colleagues between the age of 20 to 45 throw themselves at the lovely young coordinate and shamelessly flirted with her. How he had to suppress the urge to punch those imbeciles in the face and scream SHE'S MINE! _

_Jean strutted down the hallway, determined to catch up to the red-haired engineer. _

"_Mlle. Ashley!" (Mlle stands for Mademoiselle, which means Miss in French.) _

_Nadya turned around. "M. Leroy, qu'est-ce qui se passé?" _Mr. Leroy, what is it?

" _Dis-moi, Diane et Chiyo, est-ce qu'elles vous ont donné la lettre." _(Tell me, Diane and Chiyo, did they give you the letter?)

"_Oui." _(Yes.) _Nadya stared, wide-eyed, as the young man advanced towards her at full speed. "Jean, quoi-?" _

_Rapidly gaining on his target, and as he was just seconds away, Jean said in English loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear, "You can slap me later, but I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."_

_Before anyone could react, before Nadya could even make out a response, she found herself slammed rather roughly against the cold walls of the office hallway, Jean's hard body pressing heatedly against hers, his warm mouth upon her own, and his familiar soft tongue down her throat._

_Strange thing is, despite the fact that this uninhibited, graphic public display of affection was taking place in a packed hallway full of engineers, scientists and elite members of the society, Nadya found herself not caring about anything except the goal of kissing the delicious man she clung to as thoroughly as physically possible. _

_**C.E 58, October. Paris, France. **_

_The little boy jumped up and down excitedly, "Can I hold her? Pwease, Pwease, Pwease!" He craned his little neck to peek over the edge of the bed where his stepmother held his new baby sister. She opened her arms to him as he climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to her, gazing in wonder at the tiny pink bundle. _

"_Baby!" The blond toddler giggled and wrestled in her daddy's arms to reach down. _

"_Yes, Mackie sweetie, it's a baby. Your baby sister," Jean whispered into his second child's golden blond curls. _

_Nadya turned to kiss her husband as he settled down on the other side of her, "What should we name her?"_

"_She wooks wike angel!" Mackenzie gurgled, her speech even less coherent then Chase's_

"_That right, Mackie," Nadya cooed, "We'll name her Angelique. But I also like Calleigh."_

_Jean smiled, "Welcome, Angelique Calleigh Leroy." _

_**C.E 63, March. Paris, France. **_

_She hung up the phone. When she looked up, Jean was standing by the kitchen counter waiting for her to say the evitable. _

"_That was George." She looked down at her hands, feeling slightly guilty that she was happy to receive the call from her brother-in-law. "They want me back at T-Fii." _

_She missed her old job. The last five years have been bliss, but a coordinator working on Earth was hell. She's changed more firms than she bothered to remember. _

_Jean took a sip of his coffee and smiled understandingly, "Okay, you should go."_

"_Nothing's going to change, I promise." _

_**C.E 64, January. California, USA.**_

_They were supposed to be on vacation, but it wasn't much of a vacation when all your parents could do was snap at each other every five seconds. _

"_Hey! What the hell was that suppose to mean! You think I'm happy about the new bill?" _

_They flinched at their mother's high shriek as she slammed the dishes on the table. _

"_Yeah well you must be! It's you and those freaks you work with that came up with this crap in the first place! Don't try to act like you knew nothing about it!" _

"_You know what? I can't even talk to you right now." Nadya threw her napkin on the table and left the table._

_Jean jumped right up and went after her, "Don't you walk away from me!" _

_Angie sniffed. Mackenzie put her arms around her younger sister and shared a look of worry with Chase, who just looked pissed off. "What's happening to us?"_

_**C.E 65, November. Paris, France. **_

_Three children stood staring as Nadya walks out with her luggage wordlessly, and Jean followed suit. They don't share a kiss with each other and they don't tell the children goodbye. The door shut behind them. The echo was loud in the now empty mansion. _

"_How long do you think they'll be gone this time?" Mackenzie, 9, asked aloud._

"_Five bucks they won't be here for Christmas," Chase, 11, replied sourly._

"_But it's Christmas!" Angelique, 7, pouted and whimpered. _

"_Yeah well, Mom missed Easter and Dad missed both of Mackie and mine birthdays." Chase kicked at the Persian door-mat and stuffed his hand in his pocket. "This sucks." _

"_I hate Uncle George!" Mackenzie yelled and ran upstairs in a raging fit. _

"_Who's Uncle George? Mackie!" Angelique called after her sister. Why doesn't anybody tell her anything anymore? _

"_Nobody, Angie, it's nobody." Chase took his youngest sister by the hand and pulled her along, "Come on, let's go watch TV." _

_**C.E 66, September. Paris France.**_

"_Boarding school?" Chase yelled, "But we don't want to go to no fucking boarding school!" _

"_Chase! Where did you learn that kind of language?" Nadya looked aghast. _

"_Probably from all those shitty movies he watches," Mackenzie replied with a grunt. Jean's mouth popped open, "Mackenzie!"_

"_Both of you are to go to your room right now and pack your bags. Our minds are made. You two are leaving tomorrow." Then with a softer tone, Nadya comforted, "Don't worry, it won't be forever. Your father and I are very busy lately. It's only going to be for a while, and then we'll all be back again. Besides, England isn't so bad."_

_Chase and Mackenzie ran up to their room wordlessly. On their way, they passed by little Angelique, who sat on the top of the staircase, tears in her silver-grey eyes. _

_**C.E 70, February. Shuttle Station, Copernicus, Plants. **_

_For a minute, there was nothing but utter silence in the waiting room. The explosion before their eyes was so surreal. Piece by piece, Junius Seven came apart. Then everyone started screaming. Angelique watched her mother sat limply on her seat, her face blank and white. She looked up at her father, face so stricken she wondered if he was going to be sick. Chase held the shaking Mackie while desperately trying not to do the same. _

_Somewhere not far behind her mother, Angelique saw a blue-haired boy around Chase's age bent over on the ground and pounding his fists into the ceramic tiles, muttering 'mom' over and over again. Then suddenly, she was brought back to reality when her own mother gave an ear-splitting shriek and broke down._

_Angelique wasn't particularly sad. She never knew her grandmother, grandfather, uncles, aunts and cousins. To her, this was just a birthday party of an old woman she wouldn't get the chance to go to. But to her mother, those people she just listed were family and loved ones, even if they didn't really approve of her 'traitorous' marriage. Now they're all dead. Angie knew when she saw her mother refuse her father's comfort that she hated Naturals after that day. In a way, Angie guessed she hated him too._

_**C.E 70, September. Aprilius One. **_

"_So it's true then?" _

"_Yes Doc, I'm afraid it is." Chairman Patrick Zala told the engineer with a sneer, "Commander Le Creuset has just informed me that the GUNDAMs were discovered on Heliopolis. Apparently Orb is helping the Earth Alliance. Here are the images." He clicked the button and a 3-D model of the Aegis popped up on the desk. _

"_The Aegis…" Nadya whispered and swayed on her feet. "Oh dear god, he really did it. He lied to me. He lied." Jean promised he wouldn't allow Angie's drawings to be weaponized and manufactured. _

_Abruptly, she spun on her heel and made way for the door. _

"_Where are you doing, Doctor Ashley?"_

"_Getting my divorce paper." _

_Patrick Zala only nodded in approval, "I'm glad we finally see eye to eye." _

_**C.E 71, January. Panama. **_

_Mackenzie jerked in her cockpit as the Ginn was hit in the legs. She had no fuel, no ammunition. Nothing. Another explosion. Her OS shut down. Looking up she could see a Zaft mobile suit charge at her. She wasn't afraid. She was ready. From the pocket of her deep blue suit, she took out a photo from long ago. They were all there, all five of them, together and happy._ _Now it's all gone. Closing her eyes, she held it to her chest and muttered her last prayer. _

_One last drop of tear hit her chin as the Ginn disintegrated. She was 16. _

_**C.E 71, March. Lunar Base. **_

"Hurry up, Chase." His teammate called out, "I'm starving."

"Just give me a minute. Almost done…" He reached for the wrench in his toolbox, sliding under his mobile suit.

"What the hell is that?" Someone pointed at the light heading straight for them from the window. Chase looked up. His eyes widened. Then it was over. He was 18.

_**C.E 71, Late March. Aprilius One. **_

_Angie let out a blooding-chilling shriek as another dish smashed into the wall above her. She whimpered, holding her bloody hands against her cut-up cheeks and wiped away her tears. She clutched onto Laura, the old maid who brought her to Plants to see her parents…_

"_Your GENESIS killed HIM! MY SON! YOU KILLED HIM!" Jean roared. His left sleeve was worn completely and blood was gushing from the large slash on his bicep. The kitchen of her mother's condo in PLANTS was covered in broken shards of furniture and glass. _

_Nadya stood with her back against the wall, holding her bleeding lip and bruised face. "Who are you to accuse me? Your kind blew up my entire family! AND YOU! You promised me you won't give those blueprints away! We're both killers." _

"_Oh yeah?" Jean laughed, "Just like you promised to not share GENESIS with George? You destroyed us Nadya."_

"_Us?" It was Nadya's turn to scoff. She spat at him, "There's no us, Jean. It's just my fellow coordinators against the rest of you vermins. YOUR KIND DESERVES TO DIE!"_

_BANG! _

"_Eh-" Nadya clutched her chest, and stared down at the blood oozing out from between her fingers. She looked back up at her ex-husband who stood across from her, eyes wide with insanity, the gun still clutched in his hands. _

"_Nadya…" Jean whispered, "I-I didn't mean-" _

"_A-Are you happy now?" Nadya grasped for support but found none. She slid down onto the floor, her bloody hand leaving a trial of red on the white wall. Those hazel eyes faded into a muddy brown, unblinking and dead. _

_Jean crouched over her, pulling her up in his arms, "Nadya…Nadya…love…wake up…why…why…"_

"_Momma…daddy…" Angelique called out from the corner where she huddled into a ball. Her father turned his gaze towards her, and she feared for a moment that he was going to shoot her too. Laura hugged her tighter. _

_Jean looked down at the gun in his hand, held the dead woman closer to his heart, and closed his eyes. _

_Laura gasped in horror, "M. Leroy, si vous plait, ne-" (Mr. Leroy, please, don't-)_

_BANG!_

"Laura! Laura!" The gun shot was still ringing in her ears when the old woman opened her eyes to see the frantic face of the blond princess, crying over the loud explosions in the distance. The entire living room was blow into pieces by the impact of a bomb set off not far from where they were. The roof was thrown off and summer rain was pouring down. Cagalli was drenched completely, her long blond hair plastered to her face, neck and back. "Athrun! Athrun! Kira!"

She twisted around to see the staircase that had been blocked off by the crumbled wall when the house had collapsed in on itself. The night was dark, and the rain made it absolutely impossible to see. It was a bloodying miracle that she was left unharmed. "Laura, come on, get up!"

"I-I can't." The old woman replied weakly and shook her head, "The wood beam…"

Cagalli pushed at the fallen roof column that had fallen, but her effort was in vain. "Laura, please, you have to try…"

"Oh don't bother now dear, I'm an old woman. It's my time. Princess…" Laura reached with her trembling hands to the young woman, the memory of the past so vivid in her mind. Guess your life really does flash before your eyes. "It's not their fault Princess…they did love each other even till the very end, I k-know…I know…"

"Please Laura! Please! What happened to the family Laura? You have to tell me? Her brother and sister? Her mom and dad?" Cagalli held Laura's cold hand.

"Mackenzie died at Panama fighting for E.A…Chase, at Lunar Base…the Genesis…" Laura gasped for breath, coughing up what Cagalli can imagine as blood, "oh dear, her parents…."

"D-did they k-kill each other?" She felt dead. Completely dead. She knew, she just knew.

"He s-shot her…then himself…p-poor Angelique, she saw everything…" Laura turned to Cagalli, her last breath on her tongue, "Princess…don't…d-don't let their past…be your…your future."

Her hand grew limp. Laura was gone.

"Laura! Laura!" Cagalli screamed. "Oh GOD! PLEASE! Don't go…"

A beam of bright light hit her face and blinded her. Her hands shot up, covering her face. Between the gaps of her finger, she saw people approaching her. She called, "Athrun?"

"Est-ce que c'est?" A voice murmured, as the light flashed at the floor, showing the dead woman under the beam. "Mon Dieu, c'est Laura. Elle est morte."

"Mademoiselle! Oui, toi! Comment vous-appelez vous? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici?"

"What? I don't understand you! I don't speak French!" Cagalli cried, trembling in the rain.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Laura's house?" The voice asked again.

"I-I…" Cagalli was frantic. Should she tell them? What are they going to do if she doesn't? Or better yet, what about if she does?

"Already, Miss, you are going to have to come with us." A pair of hand pulled her up by the arm. "Damn this rain…hey you, is there anyone else in the house?"

Cagalli felt frozen by then, and her vision was becoming worse, but it wasn't because of the rain, "I-I…"

"Come on Jim, I think she's scared stupid." A female's voice said. She was the one holding the emergency light.

"Let's get the crew back to the shelter. We don't know when another bomb is going to set off. We'll come back in the morning."

Cagalli said nothing as they dragged her away.

* * *

**A/N: How long has it been? A year? Two years? I don't know, but it's finally updated. I wonder if anyone is still following this. I'm not giving up on this one. So don't worry. Life is just really busy. Not sure when the next on is going to go up, sorry for the wait again.**

**P.S: I made some changes to the names of the siblings. From Holly and Drake to Mackenzie and Chase. the first two were sort of filler names, I wasn't sure what to name them in the beginning. **


End file.
